


Alphas and Queens

by dedicatedwriter21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Daddy Kink, Editing-In-Constant-Progress, Emotional Porn, Eventual mpreg, Family Bonding, Feral Behavior, Freeform, Gender Confusion, Indra Is Such A Daddy's Little Girl, Intersex, Intersex Ootsutsuki Indra, Living In A Time Where There Is Not Much To Do But Train And Have Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV First Person, Playboy Ootsutsuki Ashura, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Protective Siblings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Redeemed Villain, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Spirit World, Tragedy, Training, Wooing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 80,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedwriter21/pseuds/dedicatedwriter21
Summary: NEW CHAPTER POSTED! I leave Otouto speechless...!From the moment that Indra was born, Hagoromo feared that his princess would go down the same path as the rabbit goddess. He doted on him, trained him, protected him and even gave him his youngest son Ashura. And yet Hagoromo still feared that Indra would soon be lost to him forever until Ashura found himself between Indra’s legs.Indra has a secret, Indra has a great shame, the world sees him as a boy but deep down he could just as easily be a girl. Indra needs guidance from an Alpha, one familiar with the ostracisation he fears. Enter the spirit of Kaguya, the Alpha female, once persecuted in a world not her own for not conforming to prescribed gender roles.Ashura, meanwhile, realises that pursuing his queen, his brother can now become a reality. Targeted by Hagoromo’s enemies, what happens when they realise they are targeting the wrong son? Suddenley it’s Ashura that needs to find his power, it’s Ashura that has to grow up and take control. Whilst his father and his Queen mourn a great tragedy…Comments keep me writing!
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Asura & Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, Ootsutsuki Asura & Ootsutsuki Hagoromo & Ootsutsuki Indra, Ootsutsuki Asura/Ootsutsuki Indra, Ootsutsuki Hagoromo/Ootsutsuki Emica, Ootsutsuki Indra & Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, Ootsutsuki Kaguya & Ootsutsuki Indra, Ootsutsuki Kaguya/Tenji
Comments: 206
Kudos: 147





	1. He got into my pants.

**Author's Note:**

> I might include Ashura's POV in the future.

...Indra's POV...

“Anija, Anija it’s okay, it’s okay…” Ashura tries to tell me as he holds me tight against his chest. This only makes the aching worse, this only makes me even wetter down there. Why do I have to be like this? Why can’t I be normal like him? Why do I have to be the one with the maddening burning between my legs?

“Let me go Ashura!” That female voice in me is screaming, get your layers off, push him down and sit on that flesh between his legs to make him break us in two.

Ashura’s hands creep further down, further towards my raging genitalia. Oh, oh, oh, my head feels warm, my head feels fuzzy, no wait it’s not just my head but it’s my whole body. Hands are sliding into the side of my long bell sleeves, Ashura’s hands. No, no, no, they’re wandering down the small of my back past my waistline and that’s when something in me snaps, I pull back and push him away so hard that I push him right off the joint seat and onto the wooden floor.

I take a breath and shudder, everything in my body aches, warm bathes don’t fix it, rest doesn’t help it and training to exhaustion only makes it worse. I am supposed to be the great genius creator of hand signs. The eldest son of kami on this earth, I can’t be…I can’t be reduced to some wanton pleasure-seeking whore.

_Only Ashura is worthy, only he is alpha enough to claim us with his seed._

Shut up. I tell that bitch. I will not defile our brotherly bond.

_I will make you regret that!_

Then everything down there throbs badly…so badly, as I hunch over. Maybe I should touch it, rub it there, no, no, no, what am I thinking?! It is distasteful for me to do that. I am the oldest son, I need to set an example, I can’t lie around in bed jerking off and romping through a string of girls as Ashura does. I can’t…

“Ahhhhhh!” I cry out as something presses down there, my eyes shoot down, there’s…there’s a hand there. A HAND! I clench my own hands together, good it’s not mine, that would not have been good. That would not have…

“You’re very, very hot down there, Indra-anija.” I move my head up to see ASHURA? His eyes are hooded and he’s licking his lips…no, no, no, this is wrong, this is wrong. We are brothers, we’re…

“What are you doing?!” I hiss. “Get your hand away from there!”

But Ashura…he’s not…listening…to…me, what he does is worse, so much worse, he presses his hand closer as a shameful moan comes out of that traitor mouth of mine.

“Oh anija, poor, poor anija, you’re in pain, otouto can help with that, otouto promises.” No, it's not, none of this is okay, none of it! Is it? A shiver goes up my spine, shit! Ashura is not just touching…me…me…he’s starting rubbing, kneading at my cock and my traitorous cock blooms…immediately.

“Oh poor anija, look…look, look at how your pepe has been craving attention.” Ashura coos. I need to make him stop this. But my body is saying yes, yes, yes and it takes all my willpower to grab onto Ashura’s arm and push his hand off. It works…it works…

“Hah!” My head snaps back as someone is touching my cock, someone’s hand is rubbing it up and down and then I look down to see this look of determination Ashura’s face, it’s his hand that’s sneaked under my long kimono. He’s the one…the one…who’s…that sinful sound leaves my mouth again. He takes that as the go ahead to rub up and down on my cock faster and faster and faster, there’s this…there’s this strange heat growing in my nether regions. I put my hands onto Ashura’s shoulders, channelling chakra is kind of…kind of hard with this sensation pooling down there. It feels horrible, it feels great, shit Ashura is actually trying to jerk me off…I wouldn’t allow, it won’t even help anyway. I just want Ashura to leave me alone.

So I push and push and push on him using all my years of one to one training with tou-sama to channel out this…this heat…and then suddenly I open my eyes. I’m standing up, Ashura is standing up, he’s towering over me, I’m supposed to be the older brother. That stupid, stupid grow spurt, that stupid air of confidence that…seconds later Ashura is pushing, pushing, pushing into me. And then he’s pushing me right back onto the futon, and he lands on top of me and he’s too damn heavy to push him off.

“Ashura get off me!” And Ashura is still crushing the air out of my lungs, he’s never really known the definition of personal space but this is getting too much.

“Go stick your dick in your next one night stand Ashura and leave me alone.”

 _Come stick you dick in us and make us scream until we pass out Alpha, please oh please, oh please._ The bitch in my head dares to actually say that, thank you kami that Ashura cannot hear her. And then that part of my body starts oozing again as if getting ready to take dick. Never, never, NEVER! I am the eldest son of the great sage of six paths. No one must know that I am some freak of nature who has both male and female genitalia to my name. No one must know that I am Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki’s greatest shame.

“This is wrong…” And then I can’t speak anymore, Ashura has pressed his lips onto mine, muffling any more of my attempts to protest. This is wrong, this…Ashura is sucking on my lips hard and causing these wonderful sensations to wrack through my already heated body.

“So hot anija, you’re so hot,” Ashura hums as his starts to suck and lip at my neck. My whole body gives these spasms at the attention, damn it, I’m not, I’m not supposed to be enjoying this. Sex is Ashura’s domain, he can go have fun, I need to quash those damn urges so I don’t wake up to find that I’ve gone on a succubus spree.

“Ashura, I’m not going to be your next conquest, we’re both boys.” I finally have to be blunt with him. He’s become too horny for his own good and I can’t let him defile our brother bond. I can’t let him know that I need him…need him to fuck me already.

“How can you say such things Anija, you will never be a conquest, you are much too precious to me.” Ah, Ashura, that’s so sweet, you’re precious to me too, so precious, so…

“Hahmmmnahh!” I blurt out as there’s a hand wrapped around my cock again.

“Shh, anija, shh, don’t you trust me? I love you, love you, love you. You need release, anija, let me help you with this.” But then you’re not really giving me a choice here otouto, have your way with my cock. It’s not as if it will actually relieve that unbearable burn.

I ease into his shoulder closing my eyes, as I feel his hand under my long kimono, wrapped around my cock rubbing up and down, up and down, the heat increases in my groin. It feels good, it feels nice, but it’s not what I need. But I’m not going to show Ashura any indication to what my body really needs. That’s secret I will not let anyone learn of, ANYONE!

A growing moan comes back up my throat, ready for me to vomit it out, my hips start to sway and sway and sway, the more Ashura speeds up his rubbing. And suddenly my entire body tenses up as my hips stutter and some sticky substance comes shooting out all over Ashura. Good, good, that’s all done now, Ashura might just leave me alone now, he might just…I open my eyes to see that he’s looking down on me. There’s this deep adoration in his eyes, no, it’s more intense than that…damn it I told you Ashura I am not going to become your next conquest.

“You’ve always been so pretty, anija, so very pretty. But now, tipped over the edge, you were absolutely stunning.”

 _Only for you Alpha, only for you._ The bitch just has to butt in.

"Are you happy now, Ashura? Now it’s time to get off me!" I snap letting my inner bitch really rip at him. Ashura sticks out his bottom lip and he looks close to crying. I would feel terrible for causing my otouto such pain if he had not put me into this compromising position. I really need to establish some boundaries between us and pronto!

"No!" Ashura dares to say.

I narrow my eyes.

 _Fuck us, fuck us, please fuck us!_ The female in me cries.

"What do you mean no?!" I have to demand.

But Ashura has no words for me, I feel the shuffling of my kimono down there, Ashura’s hand is on my cock yet again. I jump at that, this is getting annoying, this is...oh no, oh no, oh no, Ashura is lightly caressing my balls now, if he goes further down...he’ll get to my...to my...

"You’re hot anija, so very hot. But the further down I go, the more unbearably boiling it becomes."

Right, that’s it, I’m putting an end it this. I will my arms to move, to grab onto that arm of his. I then see it, the fury in his eyes, this is not playboy Ashura, this is something more intense. I start to pull his arm back he pulls it forward again, back and then forward, back and then forward, and then he finally gives up. I can breathe a sigh of relief, and then suddenly my whole body jumps and one finger plunges straight into my kami forsaken cunt.

"Owww, ahhh, so hot, so wet, so many folds, like puckering lips waiting to be claimed." Ashura is talking dirty and it’s making my body tremble. No scratch that, it’s that finger of his swirling round and round and round, making me gasp, making me shiver, making me moan. It feels so good, so great, like all of a sudden nothing matters in this world but that finger reaching further and further into me to finally ease that burn deep inside me.

No, wait, what am I saying?

 _You’re right, his finger is not long enough to reach, we need his cock and we need it pronto._ The bitch in me is starting to spin in joyous cartwheels. This is the first time she’s been like this in four years ever since she made herself known when I turned thirteen.

It’s time to put an end to this. This time when I reach for Ashura’s arm, I channel chakra, I sink my fingers in until Ashura cries in pain. He fights when I do so, he clambers as I push him off me, he wants to push me back down but I use my chakra to outweigh his physical superiority.

In a matter of seconds, my lower half feels cold, there’s a blunt tip at my entrance and before I can react properly, I squeeze my eyes together screaming, spraying all over the futon as a big hard rod slams right into me.

"Oh wow, oh wow, I fit, I fit, every inch of me fits. I’ve never fucked a boy before but sweet kami, this feels better than any girl. Tell me Indra anija, but I don’t think I’m in your back passage right now."

Boys fucking boys, that’s distasteful, that doesn’t lead to children, this is wrong, this is so wrong!

Oh kami, but this is a cock in me, in my cunt and not just any cock, but Ashura’s cock. Oh no, oh no, what have I done, how could I have let things get so far?!

It all just gets too much, too much, my head pound, my body throbs and throbs for some relief but I can’t…sob…I can’t…

“Please Ashura…” I cry. “Please…”

Just what am I pleading from him now, to pull out or to fuck me.

“Please I can’t take this anymore.”

Seconds later Ashura is pulling out, as a sob wracks through me, this is good, it will soon be over and then we can finally forget that all of this has happened. But why does my heart ache because of this?

And just when I think Ashura is going to pull all the way, he pushes back in, hard. As my juices come gushing forth spraying all over Ashura’s cock.

“So wet, so very wet, and all for me anija, it’s all for me.”

“I don’t…I don’t want this.” Damn it, I’m still crying, and it’s getting worse. I can’t stop, I can’t stop. I’ve needed this for so long, but it’s forbidden, I shouldn’t…I shouldn’t… My father is the sage of six paths, as the eldest son I have to carry forward his name, his message, fill his shoes. I can’t have someone’s cock in me!

Ashura is kissing my right ear, nipping at it, licking it as my body starts to subconsciously writhe and twist at that wonderful rod of his finally reaching all the way to my blazing inferno.

 _Ah, but we need a lot more movement, a lot more thrusting, a LOT MORE!_ Damn that bitch in me.

“But you need this…your inner walls don’t lie. They quiver and tremble, they crave stimulation, and who am I deny what my anija so desperately needs?” Ashura’s tone is so intense, so loving and it only serves to make me bury my head into his shoulder and brawl my eyes out.

Ashura sinks into me but I feel as he yanks his cock out and then pushes it back in. Yanks it out and then pushes it back in. Each time his balls slap against the outer folds of my pussy. Hmm…I’m able to take a full cock on my first time, I guess I should be proud, damn it, I am Indra Ōtsutsuki, I will be great one day, I will…I will…

 _Hush now, and enjoy it, enjoy our alpha’s dick penetrating us over and over again._ My female voice cuts me off and then all I can think about is the heat growing fiercer and fiercer in my stomach as all that becomes important is the feeling of the cock. Not just any cock, but Ashura’s cock, otouto’s cock.

The heat then starts to spread more and more all over my body, every time he thrusts back in. It’s so good and for the love of the great kami, I can’t hold them back any more. I can’t hold back one moan and then another and another growing louder and louder. There is no more crying, only screaming, louder and louder screaming as the heat becomes so much, too much. My inner walls, yes those, they are becoming so sore, too sore. Each thrust only makes it worse. I've reached it, I've...I've...

“So good, anija, you feel so good, so silky, so stretchable, so perfect for me, so perfect, you are so perfect.”

I then thrust my head back, my whole body throbbing so much…and everything tenses up, my inner walls clamp down hard on Ashura's cock as if they were built for it. And I let out a long: “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” as my juices flood all over Ashura’s cock and right down the futon.

“Oh anija, you're so gorgeous like this, and it's all thanks to me, all thanks to me.” Ashura coos.

Don't get any ideas Ashura, this is _NEVER HAPPENING AGAIN_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?


	2. My pants are off limits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The catcalling only gets worse as he climbs up onto the stage. It’s giving me hives, but I need to endure, I need to be above that sort of behaviour. I am the eldest son, it is up to me to carry father’s good name.'
> 
> A little side note, Indra and Ashura live in a world where people don't wear underwear (Think of it like the Tudor times where they wore all those clothes but things like knickers did not exist!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuu_Uchiha, mikurocks1234 and the two guests that also left me kudos, this chapter is for you! The one who left the bookmark, I hope you stick around :)

...Indra's POV...

“Right you lazy lot, hand signs might have made the path of ninshu easier, but it doesn’t mean that you can slack off!”

It happens once a month, everyone from our village comes piling into the training hall. Father had built bridges, both physical ones and societal ones. Father’s books had detailed all that he had done to restore order after teaming up with Uncle Hamura to put grandmama out of her misery. Father doesn’t talk about her much. But who knows, I might have ended up like that if Ashura hadn’t…Ashura hadn’t…

“Whoop Anija, show us what you’ve got!”

I narrow my eyes, feeling the pressure building my eyes, it’s my dojutsu and I see him, Ashura, standing at the back of the hall. Standing on the stage at the front has elevated me above the rest, and makes me feel taller than Ashura…for once.

It’s been one week, one week and he’s been so ruddy obnoxious about…everything.

I grab onto the training pole from the wall at the side of the stage, swirled it around my head before throwing it like a javelin right at that playboy douchebag. For a split second, thanks to my sharigan, yes that’s what father said it was called, I was sure that he was about to catch it. The next thing I know he’s making a dramatic slowed fall back on his head right against the floor.

Doofus, stop messing around!

He then lifts his sleeve up waving it left to right as if it were some sort of white flag. Seriously Ashura stops being such an attention-seeking whore.

_Aren’t you the one who wants some more attention from him though?_ The bitch just has to butt in, again. Sometimes I so need to find a way to block her out. There are times when her thoughts become my thoughts and when it does, certain otouto cocks end up in places they should not.

Shut up. I tell her.

_No, you barely got past the first orgasm. We...need...more._

Yeah, thank you kami that father came calling at that point. Ashura had no choice but to pull out...completely that time.

"Ashura stop frolicking about on the floor and come here and be useful for once!" I yell at him. For two ticks there’s nothing, then Ashura makes this big grand thing of slapping his big manly hands onto the floor before shooting up straight as if he had just risen from the dead. He’s making such a scene that of course everyone just has to turn and look at him.

No, no that’s just going to give him ammunition you idiots!

_But aren’t you looking at him as well?_

Shut up, you bitch.

_It’s a pity you didn’t get a permanent picture of his manhood with that sharigan of yours._

Ew no, we are siblings. We are not supposed to do things like that!

Ashura then starts bounding towards me and he doesn’t just walk like a normal person. Now he’s strutting his legs, moving his hips and doing a jigger dance. And of course, all the females in the room start whistling and hooting, ‘hey Ashura’ ‘hey Ashura’! The whole lot of them skanks but at least they’ll get Ashura out of my business.

The catcalling only gets worse as he climbs up onto the stage. It’s giving me hives, but I need to endure, I need to be above that sort of behaviour. I am the eldest son, it is up to me to carry father’s good name.

When Ashura is close enough, I reach back and grab two training poles. With one I bang on a spot a few inches away from me beckoning him to stand there, he does baring that kami awful smirk of his. It only takes a few moments to realise that his eyes are drifting away from my face and further and further down my body. I can feel it, it makes my whole body give a warm pleasant shudder.

Damn it, he’s doing it on purpose.

I shove the other training stick at him with so much chakra I notice he wobbles on his feet from the impact of receiving it. After that, he makes a point to put one foot a little in front of the other. He then looks up at me and gives me a smile that warms my heart.

Can’t keep getting distracted Indra!

I then pull my training pole back and strike it right down on Ashura’s head. He yelps as he stumbles back onto his butt. He looks up at me and there’s this sheepish grin of his that has me feeling all tingly inside.

_Poor, poor alpha, how you wound him so._

Shut up, you succubus bitch!

“Ow, does anija want it rough?" Ashura...Ashura did not just ask that out loud, did he? I am scared for a moment to look down and see that one by one those of my generation hold their hands over their mouths as they start laughing. Ashura likes this sort of attention, he usually laughs alongside it. But I cannot tolerate it, I cannot stand people laughing at MY expensive. I can’t...I can’t afford for it to happen, I must retain my image of respect. Father has given me the right to act in his stead and I will not have anyone ridiculing me. I...WILL...NOT!

I then whip my head around to give Ashura one long glare. Ashura not only has the nerve to be standing as if that didn’t faze him, but he’s also got a fistful of my hair. He’s sniffing it, no from a distance it looks like that, he’s licking it and rubbing his face as if trying to tell me that he wants to rub against a lot more of me.

_And don’t lie to yourself, that’s exactly what you want, our rose does not lie._

I suddenly feel my juices starting to ooze between my legs, no, no, no, no, nooooo, this cannot happen, I refuse. Ashura then dares to let out a purr: "Are your big red eyes for me anija? Are they, my beautiful?"

He did not just call me beautiful, who calls a boy that?! I draw my training pole close towards and then give him a good hard whack across the side of the stomach that Ashura goes flying off the stage headfirst with his ass hanging in the air. Oh thank goodness, he didn’t fall on that wonderful cock of his. Cock? Cock! I really need to get my mind out of the gutter.

“Indra-sama, Indra-sama, have mercy! Have mercy!” My attention falls to the crowds as I see them huddle together and simpering at the glory of my sharigan. Mua ha ha, yes, yes let them cower in fear of my awesome power!

“A-ni-ja.” I hear a silky voice humming close to my ear. I snap my head around to see that Ashura is standing right next to, as all the hairs on my body are standing up on ends. “You’re chakra is blazingly stunning.”

Stunning?! You did not just use that word Ashura, you…did…not! I turn around, directing my raging chakra right on him. My otouto would usually keel over on the floor quaking in fear. Not this time, this time, my otouto’s chakra is so strong that it like a purple aura threatening to overwhelm me…what?

This can’t be happening.

“It’s okay anija, otouto is here to help, otouto promises."

That sounds suspiciously similar to when you put your hands where you shouldn’t have put them Ashura. I clench my grip on my training pole allowing my chakra to sink into it, to reinforce and to get ready. Ashura is only half looking at me by that point, his attention flitting to the people down below.

Soon come the tell tell skank cheers "Oh Ashura, hey Ashura show us what you’ve got Mr Don. Show us your moves."

The logical part of my brain is trying to step in, trying to tell me to pick someone else, but no one else even compares to my power levels anymore no one other than Ashura. If only he’d forget about last week, if only he would stop acting like I have suddenly given him the green light to pursue me. I will not allow it, I will not let you have my heart and then dump me when you get bored.

No, no what am I saying, any romantic relationship would fifty shades fucked up. Our brotherly bond is much more important.

_But it’s because he’s our brother that he’s so perfect for us. He has our gene pool, he has a similar power level and he’s the yang that was born to fit with us, the yin._

For a few minutes, I don’t have any sort of retort. For a few minutes, I can’t believe that the bitch in me has actually reasoned something so profound.

And how am I supposed to command the same respect that tou-sama has if suddenly all horny boys can use my cunt as a cock for all?

_No, no, if anyone but Alpha touches us, we will forcibly render them, eunuchs._

"Indra anija, are you in meditation?”

M…Meditation? I blink a few times to see Ashura looking at me with reverence afforded to me as the elder brother. Everyone else hangs their head in respect too. Father usually insists on meditation to reach a higher spiritual level, though sometimes I wonder why he doesn’t insist that Ashura do it too.

“Meditation? Yes, yes…that’s it…” A nervous giggle dares to escape my mouth. “I was meditating.”

Ashura then leans forward and murmurs into my ear: “Though my beautiful needs a lot more than just spiritual ascension, he needs my dick.” And then comes a deliberate lick against my ear lobe to top it all off.

For what seems to be an eternity, my mind becomes like jelly. All I can register is my heavy breathing and how my entire body has suddenly gone ablaze in desire. My cunt throbs and my juices start to flow again.

_Yes, yes, that’s it, accept it, let our Alpha ravish us already. He’s made for us, let him take care of us, please, please, please!_

Then someone coughs and everything goes cold and the harsh scene of everyone looking up at me with quizzing looks which clears away the heavy feelings of lust to leave only one emotion: anger.

Turning my head is like turning a rusty screw, as I bare my thunderous glare like lightning right down onto A-shu-ra. I expect him to cower but he stands tall, his smirk now so bloody obvious that it makes my whole body shake in anger.

“I’m…going…to…kill…you!”

I raised my training pole bringing it down hard. There is a sudden clang of wooden sticks as I blink again to realise that Ashura is not down on the floor, he’s lifted his training pole in a diagonal upward strike to fend of my attack.

I’m looking down at Ashura and he’s looking back at me. But no he’s not just giving me platonic looks like he should, he’s looking at me as if wanting to see me without my clothes on.

_Oh yes, alpha, we have lots and lots to offers. A pair of petite breasts waiting to engorge as those big hands around you knead us into ecstasy. Soft skin that we make sure to maintain with our daily baths through oils and the like. Our womb is ready to, in the future maybe, to bear your children. Our hips are extra wide to accommodate the best of both sexes. These robes hide way too much!_

No, no I have to channel her out, no matter how right she is about everything she is saying. Well not about everything, not about everything.

I pull the training pole back and whack Ashura right off the stage again. He springs back up, of course, he does, and this time I won't hesitate to jump right off the stage after him. Everyone starts to scramble in all sorts of directions. They don’t matter anymore, all that matters is making sure that Ashura will never get into my cunt again.

“I will never….” I bring my training pole down hoping to break his stance by the velocity of my downward fall. The light brushing of something against my rising cock is what has me jumping back to establish distance between me and my naughty naughty otouto.

I start my half circle trajectory and Ashura starts moving too. Oh otouto, are you running away from your anija? Where is your bravado now? But for a while even I don’t know if when I charge next I am going to beat him into a pulp or sit right down on his dick to appease that cunt of mine.

“Wow Ashura, show us that physical strength means something. Poke a hole in your older brother’s ego for once!”

I turn towards the crowds gathering around us. I want to find the one who said that, he’d make a good addition to my next fire pyre. And then when I track him down I instantly recognise him, he is once of Ashura’s friends.

That fucking traitor playboy, I will not let you scope me up and throw me away.

I run and charge at him screaming: “I will never be just another conquest!”

Our training poles collide again and again and again, each time Ashura holds his own, he doesn’t stumble, he doesn’t make these bombastic statements. He engages with me, he takes things seriously. What prompted this sudden change otouto?

“Pummel him Ashura, knock him off his high horse!”

Why are…why are all you friends ganging up on me? Do I deserve such disrespect? They love you, but they hate me. That’s…that’s not fair. I revolutionised ninshu, I made things easier for them plus I’m tou-sama’s favourite.

Two tears run down my face as my heart swells.

“Beautiful?” a soft voice calls out to me.

My eyes snap and my chakra rages to the surface as it sets off an earthquake all around us. I ran and dive at Ashura striking my pole once, twice, thrice as my chakra comes off in waves and waves and waves. There are screams of panic, screams of horror, but I don’t feel any inch of remorse for them. If they worship Ashura then they can be buried right alongside him in the rubble.

“Anija!” Ashura calls out to me as our poles strick again.

“I’m going to beat those lecherous thoughts out of you.”

Ashura’s chakra flares up brilliantly at that.

“Anija, please.” Oh no, I’m not going to be buttered up by your simpering voice. You used that on me before, you got me to let my guard down and I need to…I need to put our relationship back to before that night.

“I promise…”

I continue my barrage of attacks as parts of plaster starts to fall from the ceiling above. The screaming is becoming annoying, but let all those hear remember that I am the eldest, I am more powerful, I have the sharigan. Ashura might be fending me off for now, but I still have more power. It’s not as if you’re going to be a late developer in some latent great power of your own.

“I’m sorry…”

For the first time in that training session, I’m the one having Ashura steadily moving away from me. It’s my attacks that are stronger, just like they have always been.

“For what?” I snap knowing full well that through the shaking, cries and screams only Ashura can hear me.

“We got interrupted.”

Oh kami, he’s still talking about that! When will he stop talking about that!

“You should have never done that!” I shout.

My strikes against him are becoming fewer and far between now.

“I know Indra…I know.” Oh finally, he’s got it, he’s…

Ashura then looks right at me with a big smile on his face: “Next time I won’t pull out until we’ve both had our fill, no matter how long it takes.”

I thrust my head back and let out a heart-wrenching howl, as I bring down my training pole for the last time and Ashura finally goes flying onto his back.

It’s as the building comes down around us that I see the tears streaming down his face. Oh, otouto’s in pain, I…I did this…

Ashura then pulls my training pole forcing me to look down at him and hear him say: “I am never giving up on us Indra, ne-ver!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want another chapter?
> 
> Let me know.


	3. My otouto is like a ticking time bomb.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'There is fear into those wretched eyes of his, but I don’t care...no one, I mean NO ONE, say such things about MY Indra!'
> 
> An interim chapter from Ashura. Don't insult his anija, you will not like it!
> 
> WARNING VIOLENCE UP AHEAD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuu_Uchiha and mikurocks1234, I dedicate this chapter to you!

…Ashura’s POV…

Anija, Anija, Anija, we shared a slice of something beautiful, don’t you know, don’t you know? I saw something, I felt something, we connected like yin and yang, god and goddess, king and queen. When the first girl got me amongst her claws, tou-sama pulled me to one side. It was perhaps one of the only serious conversations we had together, even if tou-sama never makes much sense. He was very clear when he said that my mission in life was to find my queen and keep them. Those girls might have thought that they were getting something from me, but in reality, they were just helping me sharpen my mad love god skills.

"Damn it, with Indra getting more and more uptight, how many more buildings do you think, that power of his, will end up pulverising?"

I blink a few times, I had taken to leaning against one of the remaining structure pillars of the building. I was not the only one there, most of my friends had stayed behind and most of the children of father’s disciples too. The only one who had stomped off in a huff was Indra.

Poor anija must be so wound up that I didn’t just penetrate him from the get-go. Plenty of our generation having descended into fucking each other no matter who was watching. The elder generation, father’s, would say that doing the dirty there and then is better than letting tensions rise up and distract from our higher goal of achieving true peace through the bonds of chakra.

Anija’s presence has often been dubbed the cold zone, he does, after all, get so very offended by the ‘vulgar’ sight as he puts it.

“Taizō, come on we all know that Indra’s been getting so much worse lately. Plus he’s always exerted a lot more control over the power he and Ashura got from their kami father.”

Hmm, anija, anija, anija, I know you want me, you know I want you, but your damn need to be in control all the time is clearly not healthy for you. Otouto knows this, that’s why otouto will keep pushing and pushing, something tells me that your place is on my dick and my place is deep inside you.

“Yeah and now we have the rebuild this building that Indra blew to smithereens.”

I watch as everyone starts to gather wooden logs to lay them down between the still-standing frame. Father had reenforced those to withstand the weather elements, even fire.

“It’s like every year Indra is getting closer and closer to crack.”

I am the one tasked to smooth the logs readying them for use. This is in effect makes me the log keeper. If there was anything good that I inherited from father, it was building things…quickly. Over the years though I have become less hands-on and more managerial. In effect, I have become anija’s second, guarding his back against those who would wish to criticise him.

“Sometimes it’s like he desperately needs to fuck something.” One of the others says. Fuck something, no, no, no, it’s my job to make mad love to anija, to take care of him, to make him feel good and to marvel at those pretty sounds he makes just for me.

My dick starts to harden at that thought, we’re ready for you my queen whenever you are.

I hear another few of the rectangular logs gets slammed into each other. Seeing the sight of the walls being built up again only brings a smile to my face. Oh, Indra, it’s okay, this might have been the first time the training building got brought down but I don’t think it will be the last.

“Hey Taizō, don’t you get it?!”

Everything then stops moving, everyone then turns towards a group of men who had only recently started families. The leader of that group is Taki. They were real cock jerks to us a few years back, their wives have tamed them…a bit. But it’s well known that they are scum. They have been beaten more than once by father’s disciples for seducing and sleeping around with other women when they already have wives. If there is one thing that father cannot abide by it’s the breaking of the sacred union of marriage. In his mind, once you do that, it is until death do you part. If not, then he will not excess mercy upon those that defile the marriage union.

Though tou-sama might just lose his shit either way once he learns that I have had a taste of his musoko’s scrumptious core. When it comes to Indra, all rules are off the table to protect his precious firstborn.

“Hagoromo-sama’s precious Indra’s place is not on top but at the bottom. He needs someone to fuck him real hard and put him in his place where he belongs!”

My chakra then starts bubbling to the surface. That piece of scum come anywhere near MY queen, never, never, NEVER!

“Oh, and what gives you the right to fuck him Taki? You’re already married!”

Stop talking, stop talking…he’s mine, don’t you get it, INDRA’S MINE!

“Oh well, I least I have the experience to beat an unruly bitch into submission. I will fuck Indra so hard that he will worship my cock.” Taki declares.

“Oh yeah and what makes you think you can treat Indra as appallingly as you do your wife Taki?!” Taizō snaps back.

“Oh pur…lease, Indra might have a cock but he is all girl. And so long as I keep his face clean, Hagoromo-sama will never know that his seed Indra is nothing more than my bitch to do with as I see fit!”

Suddenly I see red, suddenly my purple chakra is all blazing as I speed towards Taki as he had Taizō break apart. There is fear into those wretched eyes of his, but I don’t care...no one, I mean NO ONE, say such things about MY Indra!

“A…Ashura?” Taki babbles.

“You are not worth the dirt on the bottom of my sandal!" I shout.

Taki has the nerve to laugh in my face: “Oh yeah and what’s the great manwhore going to do about it?!”

I have the sudden urge to let out the same animalistic howl that Indra did. But I want to cause this asshole pain, real everlasting pain! Logs start to fly towards my chakra as if a moth comes to a flame. I clench one hard in the palm of my right hand, I will make you pay Taki. I will…

“Hey…um…Ashura…you know that those logs weigh at least five tones? The training poles are nothing in comparison.” Taizō’s voice is like a fly that I want to swat away at the moment.

“Ha…ha…ha, it’s not as if iddy biddy Ashura has the balls to wield that thing as a weapon.”

I snap back around to Taki who is looking me head-on licking his lips. “Oh don’t worry, I’ll make sure to give you front row seats as I make your precious anija into my own personal fuck toy!”

I then bring down the log of wood straight down onto Taki’s body. He keels over onto the floor from the impact.

“What the fuck?” he screams.

I tower over him as he tries to crawl away from him, I lean back and slamming the log against him once more.

“Ha…Ha, you are only going to make things worse for Indra if you do this?” That scum still has the nerve to say such things. Well, then it looks like I am going to have to make sure that you never use that cock of yours to hurt anyone again, especially MY queen.

I bring the log down hard against his weapon of choice as I hear something which very much sounds like squelching. Not enough, not enough, I need to do it again, I need to set an example that my beautiful anija is off-limits!

“Ahhhh!” comes the curdling scream.

I bring the log down again.

“Oh kami, oh kami, what have you done? What have you done?”

Isn’t it time you SHUT UP or do I have to do it for you?

I bring down the log again and again and again until suddenly there is no more Taki spouting his mouth off.

Suddenly there are two arms around me pulling my back and back, I want to pull away, I haven’t finished putting Taki in HIS PLACE!

“Stop it Ashura! You’re killing him, you’re killing him! Do you want to bring Hagoromo-sama’s wraith down on you?”

The log of wood falls from my hand clanking onto the floor that survived Indra’s outburst. I look down and see that Taki’s bones are perturbing out in all the wrong places, he’s swelling all over and there are black bruises in the point of bleeding. His face seems unsalvageable at this point.

I then shrug out of Taizo and Luci’s arms as they try calling out to me to stop me from moving forward. I move down, channelling my healing palm onto Taki’s face. His whole body tenses up as he groans, his eyes flickering open.

“Iddy biddy Ashura got me real good, didn’t he?” I pull my hand back getting ready to strike him again, Taki doesn’t make a single move.

“Come here Ashura, come real close.”

And why should I do that?

“You want to fuck him.” My eyes go wide as Taki cocks his head at me. Uh oh, I might just have to go ‘real close’ as Taki put it, if he’s about to say, what I think he’s…about to say.

All my hairs stand up on ends when he breathes into my ear. I mean if my queen wanted to nuzzle, then by all means, but this lowlife scum.

“I can’t feel my dick anymore, Ashura.”

Yeah, you deserved that.

“My infant children might not be getting more siblings thanks to you.”

At least you would harass that poor wife of yours. Geez, your only twenty-three how do you think an abusive marriage like yours would last?

“But it was worth it.”

I pull back from him looking confused.

“There’s only one reason you would react like that Ashura.”

His eyes move left to right, left to right as if indicating for me to pull in close again. I give in only because everyone around us is drawing closer to see just what all the fuss is about.

Taki then breathes the words into my ear that only has me thinking about holding anija in my arms again: “You've marked him as queen material."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know what happens when Ashura gets lured into Indra's bath?
> 
> (The start of one long hot steaming sex session!)
> 
> Please let me know if I should continue!


	4. My Id breaks loose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I don’t engage for anyone but my Queen, my Indra. He’s the one that has my heart, he’s always the one that’s had it. Only now have I taken the first step to make him mine because he needed me to!'
> 
> On a side note, Sigmund Freud's Theory on the Ego, the Super Ego and the Id are most intriguing.
> 
> Indra’s Id just takes on the female nature he’s so desperate to hide, and calls it the Bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mikurocks1234, anielsen33326 and the three guests that left kudos, I dedicate this chapter to you!
> 
> Yuu_Uchiha, Indra does what he really want to do!

…Ashura’s POV…

Eating dinner alone in granite kitchen is sad, so sad. Indra always makes it, he always leaves me something, but now he’s not here. He’s not bared to be close to me when tou-sama is not around for the past week.

“But your heat…your scorching heat, it took me whole. It took me WHOLE! Do you know that no one else has been able to do that before?!”

“Ashura!”

I jump up from the table as my plate and chopsticks go crashing onto the floor. Urgh, I might have mastered the art of sex but I am not graceful, not like anija.

I pick up the plate and chopsticks dumping them into the marble sink. Okay, not quite dumping them, I’ve smashed a few of our sinks. And the worse thing was the way Father would bear his eyes into me as if I were not performing to the role he had assigned me. What does a spare do anyway?!

“Ashura!”

I run out of the kitchen and out into the neverending hallway because Father likes to have these big big rooms. I then turn to the right and hear something that sounds very much like a strangled cry.

It’s coming from the massive bathroom at the hallway and there, flames are flickering the brightest. Now is not the time to walk, it’s time to run, run as fast as I can. And run I do, until I am skidding, skidding, skidding…suddenly there is no hard surface on my feet, there’s the sound of huge slosh as water sprays all over me.

“A-shu-ra, you’re here!”

I turn my whole and jump back at the stunning sight in front of me. It’s Indra…unclothed Indra, Indra bearing everything! And suddenly I’m like Anija was like last week, my body threatening to burn up from pure unadulterated desire. My brain might just short circuit.

“Do you like what you see A-shu-ra?!” Indra talking to me but his voice high pitched, and he’s letting out this giggle that is so unlike the ANIJA I know.

“Look, look at all I can offer you Al…pha!” Indra is sounding ever so much like female right now, a very sensual female running delicate hands up very wide hips, up a tantalising navel and then up two perky…b…breasts?!

The heat goes to my head as I dash forward water sloshing out of the bath to plant my mouth on any of Anija’s nipples I can get onto. Once secure, I suck on it hard. Monster thrumbs as Anija lets out a squeal of delight! Oww, otouto does like that sound, very…very much.

I rush forward planting my mouth on and suck on it, hard! Anija lets out a squeal of delight at that as his nipple onto hardens in my mouth. My Queen is so so sensitive to me, I love it! Love it! And when I drag my lips a little off his left nipple it hits me, Anija’s breast is engorging in my mouth. How much bigger can I make it grow? I make sure to suckle on my beautiful’s silky, silky skin. I feel Anija spasming under my lips. I then drag my lips to the other side to repeat and this time Anija spasms just a little harder. I move back to his left nipple. It’s becoming increasingly darker red.

“Hmm…now what will happen if I…” I muse out loud with Anija’s nipple still firmly rested in my mouth. I lick left and then right, both times eliciting these cute little gasps from my Anija. I then make a circle around Anija’s areola that he spasms so hard that the sloshing of the water almost rips him away from me. No, never, can’t allow that, that’s when my hands become useful as I use them to grip onto Anija’s shoulders to keep him close to me, where he needs to be.

I then circle his left areola again, pressing my tongue harder as anija starts to writhe against me. It’s then I notice that there is a lot more breast for me to play with, enough for half of it to spill into my mouth. I then use a sucking force to pull Anija’s breast in my direction and then let it spring back, then do it again even harder. I repeat the process again and again and again as Anija shakes for me as he cries for me. I then pull back and see, much to my shock, that Anija’s left breast has now become twice the size of his right one.

“Oh no, no, my stunning, gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, scrumptious, lovely anija. Otouto can’t be neglecting any part of you, otouto would be very naughty to do that.” I let out a trill.

Anija then straightens up in my hold, pushing his chest out for me saying in that high pitched tone sultry but whiny voice: “Alpha likes our assets. But the other is still waiting for you…”

I dive forward latching my lips onto his right nipple. This time I know what to do. This time I circle his right areola hard and fast from the get-go, this time I suck and pull, suck and pull as more and more Anija’s right breast ballons into my mouth. This time I don’t stop I move harder and faster, Anija spasms and spasms and then starts shaking in my grip so much that water starts to spray out everywhere.

Then finally, finally Anija rewards me with a long, to make my dick throb in agony, moan.

“All for me, anija, such pretty sounds for the one who loves you so, so much!” I try and declare in between only for Anija’s louder and louder moaning to cut me off. His spasming to become so intense that I can barely hold onto him and then suddenly Anija goes tense in my hold as he yells out: “I’m…I’m…”

Cumming anija? The bathwater moves us ripples so much I wouldn’t be surprised if he shot off with some hot, sticky and messy. Though I don’t think that it’s his dick, that would have shot up and sprayed all over me.

“Now it’s time for otouto to figure out just what you were trying to hide from me A-ni-ja.” I tut at him.

I pull him into my lap, pleased and confused why he’s not trying everything to pull away from me. I then make sure that have his back resting against my left arm, my right-hand needs to do some vital investigating. My right-hand starts on Anija’s neck, I make sure to press it down hard as I pull it down. Otouto knows that you like it hard Anija! That hand then settles on top of his heart, it’s slow and fluttery, not excited and erratic for someone aroused. I then move my hands to his stomach and his navel marvelling at just how soft his skin is. And when my hand reaches his cock, I expect him to struggle, or to curse at me demanding that I let go. Ha, ha, as if that worked the first time. I clasp his half hand dick which is only wet because of the water and not from the ejaculate.

“But I know you came Indra, but from where?"

I make sure to give Anija a few hard pumps on his pepe to make sure that it’s standing to full attention.

"Now the first time anija you were so naughty, trying to push me away, hurt me when I only wanted to help you. You freaked out from the moment I reached..." And it’s just as my hand moves further down from his penis that Anija shoots up interrupting me.

"Hey, Indra that’s not nice!"

But Indra is turned up to stand face to face with me with this almost glassed over eyes on his face, almost as if he’s not completely there.

"I don’t have much time and it’s time for me to do what I want to do," Anija says in a petulant voice that sounds very, very much like a female.

"What do you mean by...?" Anija moves one foot forward and then another, and he lacks his usual grace and I don’t think it’s the water. I feel his feet pushing into my sides and he looks down. I follow. Monster is erect and bouncing out from the opening between my long kimono. I have been ignoring him since the start...and then Anija plonks his ass down right on top of Monster as my entire body jumps.

Anija lets out that strange giggle again: "Oh Alpha is silly, so silly, jumping around like that."

Anija is sitting on me with his hands against my shoulders for support, Anija is moving his hips on the water as my throbbing dick now becomes a distraction I can ignore less and less and I think he’s doing it all on purpose!

"Oh yes, oh yes, I going to do it, I’m finally going to do what you refuse to do Ego!”

E-GO?! What?! Anija then pushes his ass down, rubbing his forward on my standing to attention dick and I can feel it, the fold of Anija’s entrance…teasing me!

And then Anija tries to push me into him, once, twice, three times, each time the water swaying and moving of course. Then Anija lets out a horrible sob that has my heart pounding and my eyes stinging to his pain.

“Oh Anija, come here, come close to your otouto, he knows how to help.” Anija is still crying, sobs wracking his chest as I wrap an arm around his back to pull him up into the shoulder he brawled on the week. Soon I will get to take control, just like I should, but before I have to calm my beautiful anija.

I move my hand to grab my dick and then ease anija down onto my dick. Anija starts protesting: “No, no, no!”

“Hey, hey Anija, what’s wrong, what’s wrong?” Anija is acting like a prissy female at the moment but then he’s always had this maternal way about him anyway.

“The wrong place, you’re putting it into the wrong place!” Anija snips.

Wrong place? But Anija you’re a boy, there’s only one place Monster can go.

I then lean forward giving Anija a big sloppy kiss onto the side of his neck, then murmured softly into his ear: “Show me beautiful, show otouto so he knows for next time.”

Anija stops crying just like that, just like a manipulative female having not got her way. Anija grips my shoulders and pushes himself up just a little pushing himself a little further back. Then he looks at me and lets out that girly giggle again. I take that as a sign to hold Monster up straight as Anija starts to push down as I warn him: “Slowly, slowly anija, nice and slowly.”

The tip of my cock that breaches Anija’s entrance, that familiar heat returns. Familiar lips start opening up just like when I sunk a finger in, even though Anija was trying everything to stop that from happening! Anija then continues to sinks a little further onto my cock, the first inch. His eyes turn onto me as I nod, suck in my breath as Monster throbbing ever so excited at getting some attention. I’m feeling hot and then cold and then hot, I can’t believe that Anija is doing this, but is Anija actually the one who’s doing this? Three more inches sink further into my lovely Indra.

“So hot, so silky anija, and all for me.” I coo as anija cocks his head at me. And it’s still screaming at me that somehow this is not exactly my anija. Three more inches sink into my Queen as my hand moves down and he looks at me, confusion on his face.

“Monster is a much, much bigger than his brothers out there, but I know you can handle him.” Though you are the only one that has actually been able to. Anija then lets out a frustrated huff as he pushes down fast, fast, fast, as another inch, another two, another three and by the last two I’m falling back onto the side of the bath, gasping for air, my eyes rolling back. Oh kami, sweet fucking kami, this…is…HEAVEN! Monster is in heaven, as our Queen has wrapped him in silky quivering walls.

Oh kami, if anija so much as moves a muscle I will…I will…!

“See that Ego, I have Alpha right where I want him!"

Who is this Ego that Anija keeps referring...ho...ho...."Ummmmmm, ha!”

Anija did a quite up and down and Monster shoots off hard. The image of my seed trickling down my Indra’s walls has Monster hardening up in a heartbeat. Anija does it again and lets out this shrill giggle too.

"Aren’t I taking real good care of Alpha’s cock?" Anija trills as I open my eyes to see that he’s wrapped around my neck gazing right into my eyes. And that’s when I see a glint of something that I have only read about in tou-sama’s books. Anija then moves up and down again, as I cannot hold the loud groan in the back of my throat as Monster shoots right off. No, no, something’s not right, I look into Anija’s eyes and my body especially my dick are excited beyond reason. But my heart, it does not pound for Anija, it does not even flutter...

Anija then bounces again, as I feel his pepe smack against my stomach. Anija then moves his arms back suddenly not interested in me at all. All he does is bounce harder and harder and harder on my dick as water splashes all over us and all out onto the floor. Anija only gets increasingly frisky crying out "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" As Monster shoots of more and more and more even though my heart is screaming at me no, no, no, that’s not our Queen, that’s not our Indra.

"YES! YES! YES! I'M RIDING ALPHA, TAKE THAT EGO!”

I then watch as Anija’s whole body tenses up as his inner walls clamp down hard on my dick for all it’s worth before Anija’s cums sprays all over my legs before the water carries it away.

Anija then moves forward to give me a petulant look: "What gives? Your cock behaved himself but you barely gave me more than a moan." I don’t engage for anyone but my Queen, my Indra. He’s the one that has my heart, he’s always the one that’s had it. Only now have I taken the first step to make him mine because he **_needed_** me to!

"Hey don’t ignore me!"

Ego huh? That’s what you must call my anija.

I lean forward to closing the distance between us, I put both hands my anija’s perfectly rounded face and press my lips against his. Seconds later when I have this part my anija mewling against my dominant tongue, I pull my legs in and lean forward to push anija into the submissive seating position where I prefer him to be. For a few moments, I savour the feeling that after an agonising long week I am back between Anija’s legs where I should always be. But I also feel cheated because it’s not my Anija in control.

I then move my hands from Indra’s face and slip one hand under one knee and the other against the second knee to lift his legs and butt from the floor of the bath. I break off the kiss at that point as he let out a “Hey!”

Carrying him, I twist my left knee around to my right and continue to shuffle around until it’s anija’s back that is against the side of the bath. I make sure that my knees are firmly in place under both sides of Anija’s waistline effectively meaning that his groin is resting on top of me. Indeed if my knees are touching the side of the bath then Anija’s ass is surely locked firmly against it. And of course, that part of Anija is starting to struggle, I’ve just figured out his secret.

"Hey what do you think you’re doing?" Whines that very female sounding anija of mine. It just makes no sense that that part of my anija’s psyche should manifest as female, my Queen is a male, right? And then I feel hands that look very much like they are about to push me away.

I ensnare one and then the other pinning them to the floor where would climb up out of the bath too. I then give a hard look as he scrunches his eyes together and wails like a female who did not get her way. Whiney bitches are good for one night fucks but other than that, they’re a waste of time.

"Hiya!" I coo as Anija’s crying comes to an immediate halt for the second time. When that happened the first time I should have paid better attention. My anija is a screamer and a crier, it’s not something he can turn off just in an instance. Then again, why would I ever want him to?

"It’s lovely to make your acquaintance, Id!" I tell them in my cheery tone.

Id turns away giving a hmph: “How…How did you know?”

My eyebrows rise above my head: “You not refined like my anija.”

“But I am, I am, I am your anija!” Anija’s Id starts kicks his legs against the bottom of the bathtub and shrieks louder and louder and louder until I pull my dick out and slam Monster back in cutting him right off. Anija’s Id then looks at me with a pouty face.

“Don’t worry Id, I will make sure to take care of all of Anija’s needs from now on,” I tell them in a firm tone.

“But…but…” Anija’s Id tries to argue.

“My heart belongs to Anija, to Ego, not you. You not to act on his behalf again.” I give Anija’s Id my warning.

The Id looks down between our bodies, Anija’s cock growing soft between us. “You want to fuck someone unwilling.”

I let out a laugh: “Oh Id, we both know that Anija is anything but unwillingly, I just need to have him embrace you Id of his own accord.”

Id is looking at me sighing: “You know I don’t really have much of my own will right? Ego’s go that. I would have wanted to ride you all by myself, but no I had to piggyback off one of his sexsomnia episodes.”

Anija fell asleep, Anija is DREAMING! If it not me he’s riding in his dream I will be MOST offended!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was Indra dreaming about, and how will Ashura react?
> 
> Do you want me to continue on with the next chapter to find out?
> 
> (Hint, Hint, the sex is far from over!)


	5. Time to wear Otouto down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'His tone is dark, violent, terrifying possessive and my whole body aches desperately for him!'
> 
> Hmm...let me know what you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mikurocks1234, you made this chapter possible!
> 
> CaptainWinterShadow, Lulubelle01 and the two guests that have left kudos, you helped!

…Indra’s POV…

Baths are my safe place, baths are places I can relax and let my mind wander into things that would otherwise be considered taboo. Today’s training session was a dis-as-ter! I let Ashura rile me up, no, no, that wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t already given me a taste of that wonderful…wonderful cock of his. That’s what carried me off into this oh so stimulating dream where all that mattered was that Ashura had come to me when called. Ashura had helped ease me onto that cock of his. He had helped me ride him, though I know I must never want such things in real life. And to top it off he secured me to the side of the bath with his cock inside making me feel so safe, so very safe. Real Ashura must never know I would trade everything just to have the comfort of his dick inside and always ready to quench that blazing inferno deep inside my cunt.

The grogginess of sleep begins to release my limbs only the heat of the bathwater remaining. Tou-sama had had the bathroom built around a natural hot spring of water. The bath was not raised above the ground but sunken into it. With a lever hanging from the ceiling used water could easily go down, to then return to the natural fire below the earth and another lever could then fill the bath up again. For this reason, the water was always hot, it only grows colder because the human body had grown accustomed to it.

I like the heat, it helps settle my chakra when I rile it up too much. Pity the water helps everything but the blazing inferno that returns again and again on a monthly basis amongst the more irksome part of having working female parts.

And then when I am fully awake, I realise that my cunt is doing more than experiencing a pleasant tingling after our sex fantasy. Though I will never admit it out loud, I am not against sicking tou-sama on those who pry too much into my business. Pity that never seems to work when otouto is involved though. My cunt is stretched to its utmost limit exactly like in my dream, no it’s more intense than my dream, more real, so real in fact that my inner walls are starting to quiver, starting to tremble. I hunch over from the overwhelming need for stimulation as a frustrating cry starts build in the back of my throat.

“Yes, yes, that’s it, that’s it, you cry for your otouto, no dream boy can take care of your needs as **_I_** can!”

That…that voice…oh kami, oh kami, it’s a dick inside me, a monster dick, here with me in the bath…

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” I cry as that dick pushes in and then out, in and then out, as someone with a big muscular build dives into me pushing my cock up and up and up making it throb from the prospect of being pushed between my body and…and…

“Slow, too slow, anija did say he liked it rough. Otouto will have his beautiful scream for him to the heavens, yes he will, his otouto did not become a love god for nothing!”

Oh no, oh no, no, no, not again, NOT AGAIN! I pull back through not much as the side of the bath is digging right into me. I look up and see the big brown adoring eyes of A…

“Ashura?” My entire body tenses up as he pushes in at that, knocking the air right out of my lungs.

“Ashura goes wild to hear you cry for him anija.” Oh god, he’s treating me as if all of a sudden he’s become the older brother, the one in charge. Hey, this can’t be happening, this can’t, can’t, can’t, Ashura can’t have found his way into my cunt again.

“Stop…stop this, find someone else Ashura, you never seemed to have a problem finding someone to warm your bed before…”

I contemplate escape, but then I realise I’m not even sitting at the bottom of the bath anyone, I’m being propelled up by…by Ashura’s knees. My legs might be free but it’s not as if I can do use them. Two hands race into the water seconds after that wrapping around my buttocks, pulling me close as I raise my hands before I get slapped back into Ashura’s chest.

Has Ashura always been this muscular? Did he get this amazing body from sex? His hands are so large spread across my ass the way that they are. How I would love those hands on my breasts, what would they feel like... But these muscles, they feel wonderful under my hands. It wouldn’t hurt to pitch them a little, to marvel at this hulk that is my brother…

Then comes this loud purr as I look up to Ashura’s warm smile and deep delight in otouto’s eyes.

“You like it anija? It’s all for you, every muscle especially my biggest…”

Yeah, that muscle is **_huge_** , stretching my cunt out to the limit. And Ashura…Ashura is thrusting it in and out, in and out, steady build speed, steadily making the fire return to my cunt.

“And Anija…?” Ashura calls to me in such a way that it sounds like some sort of threat. I am not cowed, I look right up into his eyes again, even if in this situation, he’s suddenly got **_all_** the power.

“There is no one else, there has never been anyone else…but you!”

I tense once, twice, three times as Ashura thrusting is starting to get to the point now that the bathwater is slushing about all around us. In fact, the whole bathroom floor is covered in puddles.

“You better not have brought one of your skanks to defile **_my_** sacred place!”

Ashura looks down at me with a frowning face. “There’s been no one else in here but us, anija.”

Oh, kami, oh kami, dream boy, I dreamt of riding Ashura, but I can’t have actually been doing that in real life with him could I? Oh no, oh no, this has gone too far, I’m losing control, I can’t lose control, I can’t…I can’t…I WILL NOT!

I start channelling chakra into my hands, burning chakra, chakra that will hurt and then I push and push…

“Hey anija, ow, ow, ow, hot, hot, hot! Why are you hurting me? **_Why_**?” I push more and more and more as I hear it otouto, in pain, otouto wailing and my heart feels like it might smash into millions of pieces.

And then I feel it, Ashura’s rock hard dick starting to slide, slide, slide right out of me. One inch, two, inches, seven inches and that’s when Ashura grabs onto my shoulder.

“Stop anija, you are mine now, I will not let you push me away!”

And then any remaining feelings of lust dissolves away into rage. Oh so big shot Ashura thinks that just because he got between my legs, he can suddenly have my heart and everything else. Never, never, never…

“I will not let you chew me up and spit me out like you’ve done every girl before you. I WILL NOT!”

My chakra then comes rushing to the surface as I give Ashura one last big push, gosh his dick’s massive, until my cunt feels empty…horribly empty devoid of his dick.

No, no, I can’t lament something that I can never have, I will not be played by a player. I then whip my body around, slam my hands onto the above ground and thank god I have such strength in my arms to pull myself out of the bath. My cunt is making my legs uncooperative. My cunt mourns the loss of something to fill it!

How could I be so fucking weak?

I force my legs to move, and then I hear someone screaming: “INDRA!”

I turn around and see Ashura glaring me down his purple chakra raising to the surface as everything around us actually starts to shake. Shitey shit, Ashura, Ashura might actually end up just as powerful as me, maybe even **_more_** powerful.

“You dare push me out, no one pushes me out!” His tone is dark, violent, terrifying possessive and my whole body aches **_desperately_** for him!

“This is over Ashura. We are brothers, I refuse to defile that!” I try to argue though find myself coming out meek and demure against his aggressive masculine presence.

“Oh and if dream boy or anyone so much as touches what is mine, I will beat them the life out of them!”

My otouto is so terrifyingly possessive that for a moment I think he might just actually follow through with that threat. Since when is Ashura so intense, so determined about his next conquest? Could this be something more?

“I am your Anija, you have to respect me, this…is…over!” And then my heart starts sinking, sinking, sinking into a neverending hole of despair and a tear gets away from me.

“You’re lying Anija…” Ashura tells me in a dangerously predatorial tone. The look he is giving me, is a hungry look and he’s licking his mouth as if in preparation. Ha, the bath is a chasm of water between us, Ashura’s never had the chakra control to walk atop…

Oh shit. Ashura’s first foot is in the water, he does not go falling right in like some doofus. He then moves another foot forward and still…he does not fall. He then lets out a playful warning: “Oh Anija, I’m coming for you, I’m going to bury myself in you…and I know you’re gonna like it!”

At hearing that, my legs shake as my juices splash out onto the bathroom floor. I don’t know if Ashura sees it, but at that moment I don’t care, I have to run or at least I have to try to.

I turn round, and will my legs to move as I break into a sudden sprint and then bam someone slams right into me from behind, pushing me flat down onto my stomach.

I try and get up, but damn it, Ashura is too damn heavy, his arms around my front feel too nice and his kissing my neck has these warm shudders running all down my body. And then I feel it, Ashura’s running his enormous dick between my buttchecks. I try and pull away but Ashura is too heavy, too many muscles to his name pushing me against the floor.

“Now, now, when you had your way with me before Anija, you became very very distressed when I tried to help you put Monster in the wrong entrance.”

Oh shit, I was sleep sexing with…with Ashura in person. I will never be able to live this down, Ashura is never going to stop pursuing me now. FUCKING DAMN! Ashura loosens his grip pulling into a squat if I’m not mistaken as he starts to rub his dick down until the tip clips with my anus

“Now there’s your boy hole but don’t think I didn’t see you cum so stunningly for me Anija. Your boy hole is too dry for that.”

Boy hole? Oh shit, he’s already making a distinction between the two, this is not good, this is not GOOD!

“Hey Anija, you know more space for everything down there unlike other people, my dick is huge, so I should know.” As soon, as I hear Ashura saying that I start to twist and turn on the floor, willing myself to drag myself forward with my hands if I have to. Ashura is suddenly tumbling off of my backside onto the floor as I start to stagger away.

“Ha! I can see it! There’s your weeping angel!” Otouto declares in a cheery tone as suddenly he’s aimed the tip of dick right at my cunt, and deliberately slams in so hard that I fall down flat on my stomach yet again. This time though Ashura’s dick is inside with my ass upturned just a little to accommodate this.

Otouto is laughing, it’s so warm, so cheery, it makes my heart feel all warm and fluttery to hear it. Otouto’s hands wrap around my stomach this time pulling me up to raise my hips as I feel the rest of Ashura’s cock bottom out in my rather impressive cunt. Huh, what am I saying? That thing is what makes me father’s greatest shame.

Ashura slides one hand down whilst keeping the one further up. I feel his legs squeezing at me from both sides.

“This Anija is my modified version of the Flatiron position. I won’t bypass the chance to have you safe in my arms.” Ashura explains to me as if he assumes I know nothing important about sex…and the thing is I kind of don’t.

“You’ll enjoy this, I will make sure that you do, I will always make sure…”

Ashura than pulls out his dick out and pushes right back in hard and fast as I hear his hips slapping against my ass. I let out a gasp, my eyes rolling back. Oh, kami, so good, so good, damn it, why was I fighting this again? Ashura pulls out and pushes back in as I spasm in his arms, this time gasping that much louder. My cunt is simply loving this attention, LOVING IT!

“So silky, you stretch so wonderfully for me anija, don’t you know how beautiful you are, and you are all mine.”

But at that point, all my brain can process is the feeling of Ashura pounding into me faster and faster, harder and harder, as I writhe, and moan and cry. I cry so hard, babbling ‘so good, so good, more, more, more, don’t ever stop, please DON’T EVER STOP!” As intense heat starts to radiate all over my body.

Then my inner walls are throbbing too much, Ashura’s pounding hard, so hard and as my body is shaking so much, too much desperate, DESPERATE FOR... And that’s when Ashura shouts out in his thrusting fury: “Me, I should have been the boy in your sex dream, ME!”

My cries turn into full-blown screams as an extreme and utter euphoria wracks my now overheated body.

“Who else could it have been you, you idiot!" I manage to shout just as my entire body tenses up, as my inner walls clamp down on Ashura’s cock hard as he shoots of hard inside of me. The shock of Ashura’s seed claiming me has my juices gush over his cock and onto the floor. He shoots off again, and then I tense as more of my juices come tumbling out of me in excess with most of it ending up once more, on the floor. Ashura then shoots off again and I cum again. And our limbo of ejaculation keeps happening again and again and again until it’s almost as if Ashura feels that he has no choice but to pull out. Yet it’s not long until he ejaculates all over my ass and all down my legs. I am no better as I keep tensing and cumming right after him. I’m the first to fall to the floor, my essence draining away with all my energy. Ashura soon collapses right on top of me, his cock falling between my thighs as I hear him his grunting and panting, obviously still cumming just like me.

Oh, how fun, the two of us splayed out on the floor with our essences mixing together more and more and more.

Huh, I’ve finally worn Ashura out though, thank you kami. Now he’s surely not going to keep pursuing me after this, RIGHT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> Option One:
> 
> Indra's stream of sexsomnia episodes keeps Ashura up all night as he fucks Indra in multiple positions to satisfy Indra.
> 
> Option Two:
> 
> Skip to next morning, where Hagoromo walks in on them as they both do everything to cover their shame and act as if nothing has happened.
> 
> Which one should I write next? And do you want me to keep writing this story?
> 
> Please let me know in the comments below!


	6. Tou-sama frays my mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'And then I can’t take it anymore, as I put my hands onto my ears to let out a long high pitched scream that has Tou-sama’s eyes going wide.'
> 
> Oh I might have jumped the gun on this one, he he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mikurocks1234, my most dedicated reviewer so far, enjoy!
> 
> Plus thank you for the guest that has left kudos!

…Indra’s POV…

There’s this annoying knuckle banging at my door that has me waking up with a throbbing headache. My bed is oddly warmer than it usually is, and as the sleepiness washes away I realise that might have something to do with those arms wrapped around my middle.

“Musuko, Musuko, grant me entrance, grant me entrance.”

The hugger makes a jump, I look to Ashura giving him a glare. He doesn’t pay much notice of that.

“Shit tou-sama, shit, shit, shit, I’ve stayed too long, he might kill me if he finds me here.” Oh so now Ashura worries about the consequences of continually tasting my forbidden fruit.

Ashura slips out of the covers and next to my door, on the opposite side to opening. I’m rather disappointed that he’s not naked anymore. He’s wearing a light white yukata slip instead. His muscley chest still makes pleasant shudders run down my legs. And that’s when I look down to realise that I am in a light slip as well.

“MUSUKO!”

Ashura gives me a sheepish look as he starts begging albeit in a whisper.

“Let him Anija, let him in already, or he might hunt me down if he can’t”

I direct a vicious smile at him as he sweats. And there you have it, my way out. Ashura can’t pursue me, because it’s not as if Father would miraculously approve of it.

“Enter Tou-sama.”

The door opens slowly, slowly, creaking as it does so. Father always paces himself in everything. He does not need to be hard or fast in his action, a simple elevation of his chakra when his displeasure can knock unruly children out for hours. In truth, Father’s wraith comes from his incomprehensible ability to know everything about everyone and knowing how to use that information to bring pride as well as a great shame.

Damn, I hope he never turns his rennigan on me. I will surely be a great disappointment to him.

Father is then standing in my doorway and when he moves forward his feet are barely touching the ground. It almost makes him look like he’s floating, floating, floating right to my bedside. He’s then looking down at me, his rennigan gleaming a little as he crouches down onto his knees.

“Musuko…” he calls to me in a cheery tone as I look to see this beaming almost Ashura smile on his face.

“You engaged in relations last night.”

I blinked, once, twice and by the third time, my entire body feels like it going to go up in a flame as my face is close to melting right off.

“I…urgh…what…”

Father presses his hand down onto my spiky fringe and the smile on his face only grows that much bigger.

“Musuko, do you think that I would disapprove?” Oh no, why is Father doing this to me? Better yet, why is Father deciding now to be so casual in his way of speaking. I’m sure that even Ashura is making faces hidden behind that door at hearing Father almost sound normal.

“Tou…Tou-sama, you will get your grandchildren…alright but please, please stop…stop talking about this.” I stutter.

“Does my casual speech cause you discomfort Indra?” Yes…no…I’m so, so hot now but it’s not from the prospect of Ashura laying future kisses all over me. It’s not of Ashura’s Monster yet to come. Oh, kami, what am I doing? I can’t want this, Father expects me to sire his grandchildren, I know he does. I know…

“Is your rose still basking in titillation after the event, Musuko?” And then as if command my cunt does buzz a little, does feel a little warm, rather worn. But it feels content. I look away from Father at that point, he can’t know the distasteful thoughts going through my mind…plus he’s surely not even referring to… I feel Father moving his hand from my fringe onto my cheek. His chakra is sizzling to the surface and my female hormones are rising up, wanting Daddy to wrap his arms around about us.

Truth is as a child, I accepted Father’s hugs, but now at seventeen, I knew that I could not act like a child.

“Was your mate gentle? Or do you prefer things rough? Did he hold you, did he care for your needs as you wept for him last night? Did you enjoy the feeling of his fullness Musuko? From your caterwauling this past eve, he must have brought you to completion many a times. Musuko did…”

And then I can’t take it anymore, as I put my hands onto my ears to let out a long high pitched scream that has Tou-sama’s eyes going wide.

“Stop, tou-sama, stop it! I know what is expected of me. I know that as your eldest son it is up to me to be strong, to take over ninshu to guide this world through a firm yet kind touch. F-fornication is only a distraction from my obligations.” I ramble until suddenly two strong arms wrap around me, Daddy’s essence encircles me bringing my surprising bout of hyperventilation to ease.

“Musuko…I never said that **_you_** would be the one siring my grandchildren.”

Tou-sama then pulls his arms around as I remain a statue my brain simply not able to process everything that he had just said to me.

He sighs: “We will work on easing your anger today Indra, it is not healthy for you to lose control of your chakra and bring buildings down as you did.”

I still can’t speak, I fear speaking out of horror, out of shame and Tou-sama is giving me this melancholy look before turning towards my open door. He spends an excessive amount of time looking at my door, before yanking it closed to reveal a mortified looking Ashura.

“Ashura?!” Father sounds almost amused.

“Tou…Tou-sama!” Ashura stands to attention though he’s going green in the face.

“This is new for you, your attentions are usually **_distracted_** with other pursuits.” And tou-sama is continuing his charade of speaking like a normal… ** _person_**.

“Hai, hai, I was just checking up on Anija, tou-sama.” And you are actually saying that with a straight face Ashura…I’m rather **_impressed_**.

Tou-sama’s eyebrows go up a few inches before saying something that makes might make my fall off my feet if I were not amongst bedcovers.

“Did you catch a glimpse of Indra’s bo?”

And Ashura is still keeping his calm when I clearly failed to…hmm, it’s almost like Father has given him some sort of sex talk in the past.

“Umm…no, but if he hurts my anija, I will beat him bloody!”

I expect tou-sama to give him his usual reproachful look, what I don’t expect is Tou-sama to pat otouto on the head and say: “Yes, yes, you love your anija, very much, very, very much.”

Tou-sama then pulls his hand away before giving Ashura one long look and then turning to give me the same look and then back again. And as he leaves the room I can swear that there’s a smile growing on his face.

Tou-sama then closes the door behind him.

And then silence hangs over my bed-chamber, Ashura looks utterly serene, in control where I still feel that all my hormones and emotions are on a fritz.

Ashura is the one who makes his move, of he does. He shimmies back under my bedcovers, he gazes into my eyes for a few moments before leaning forward to giving me a peck on the cheek.

“Did you hear that Anija, I’m your bo.”

I let out a groan as Ashura snaps his arms around me as I said before, he has absolutely no regard for personal space.

“One day I will show tou-sama just how prettily his musuko screams and cries in ecstasy. One day I will show him that I used these years to perfect my skills as an intensive lover able to pound my anija to infinity and beyond…”

Were you still cumming when I finally blacked out last night Ashura?

“Yes, tou-sama Indra’s bo did hold your musuko nice and tight knowing that the louder he wept, the louder he begged the more your musuko was cared for.”

Oh god Ashura you’re so full of…Ashura pulls me back into his hold.

“And I know that Anija liked Monster in him just as much as Monster like being inside Anija. Indra’s bo promises that he will make it his mission in life to always have your musuko ca-ter-wau-ling as he brings him to completion again and again and again.”

My mind is still buzzing, unable to compute, unable to do anything with the everything dumped in our lap. Eventually, the fog starts to fade as my body trembles, my stomach curls and I am starting to feel very, very tired. These all tell tell signs of that happening…but it can’t be that time of the month again. I’ve just got through the fertile phase.

Ashura’s lips then land on one of my breasts, as I look down and he looks up, my nipple still very much in his mouth. He’s got this you can’t stop me look on his face.

The irritation grows in me at that as I lift my hand up and strike Ashura down on the head as he gags releasing my breast and flopping unceremoniously down onto the bed.

I then jump to my feet and wince at the sharp pains stabbing at me from inside my cunt. I hope Father has the relaxant tea that he usually has, they really help with this womanly menace I’ve been stuck with.

I move to my in-built wardrobe, untying my slip’s belt and letting it fall to the floor. Yes I know I’m naked but it’s not as if Ashura hasn’t seen me like that already.

I take out a long plain dark green kimono. I don’t think I have to wear the official Ōtsutsuki kimono. That thing can get uncomfortable plus it’s an annoyance to clean if it really is that time of the month. Plus it’s white, so I can’t hide that part of my genitalia's existence.

“Ow…!” I moan as I clearly don’t have very happy cunt today.

And then Ashura lets out a startled cry, as I turn back and see that he’s pulled the covers back to reveal a small patch of blood where I had just stood up from.

“Anija?!” Ashura is eyeing me in sheer panic. “Is…is this your blood?”

Oh, come on Ashura stop acting like I’m mortally wounded or something.

Ashura then stumbles towards me, seizing my legs with his tight uncompromising squeeze. If I had already eaten, my stomach might have revolted at that.

“Did…did I hurt you Anija? Oh kami, I did, I did. But I don’t get it, your weeping angel wept ever so much. It was even wetter than all the other past female pussies put together that I’ve fucked.”

And there it is, Ashura is referring to that **_hobby_** of his, I can’t help but making retching noises from my throat. I try and pull away from Ashura, but only end up dragging him away with me as I do.

I look down at Ashura who’s brawling his eyes out in my kimono. Damn it Ashura I have more reasons to cry with this cramping and bloating coming on in my stomach.

“Tou-sama, I will need to tell tou-sama that his musuko is hurt and he will probably skin me alive when he finds out why!” Ashura starts wailing.

You will do no such thing Ashura. But I have to step carefully now. I can’t let him know that the ‘weeping angel’ name he’s giving my cunt is just like any other females.

“Otouto…”

Ashura looks up, his eyes glossy with tears.

“You did not do that.”

“But…but…” he tries to argue as I push my fingers to his mouth.

“But if you don’t shut up, then I will sick Father on you!”

Ashura pulls away looking at me, well looking at the region of my genitalia as if trying to put the pieces together.

“Try and stay out of trouble today, otouto. I will be busy with tou-sama.”

I then walk out of my chamber as it hits me. I’ve had sex twice and that means there is a chance that I can actually get pregnant. Oh god, I’m going to have to find some sort of anti contraceptive or something. I don’t think I can dissuade Ashura any longer. But I can’t very well get pregnant with his child, the humiliation would be too great and who’s to say that he won’t up and abandon me for the next skank if I do. So I have to do everything to shield myself against pregnancy, it’s not as if **_he_** would ever commit to me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of hits but not so many kudos 🤔🤔🤔
> 
> Is the interest growing for this story or not?


	7. Daddy has a dirty mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Tou-sama is surely going to hate me now, push me away maybe even disown me. What have I done, what have I done?'
> 
> Indra PMSing, ouch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah, mikurocks1234, my most dedicated reviewer, and anielsen33326, long time no see. You were the driving force of this chapter! I think it might have run away with me he he. Plus a potential subplot might have been born?!
> 
> Stormheartstar, Starry_night_6 and the three guests that left kudos, thank you very much! Maybe one day, you will let me know what you think or give me some ideas on what you would like to see :)
> 
> The reader who left the bookmark, I hope you stick around :)

…Indra’s POV…

Tou-sama’s spirit chamber as most of his followers has dubbed it over the years always has the deep misty feeling about it. As a child, Tou-sama would post the guards at the door to keep me out. The old matrons of our village would cluck away and say that those fumes would be dangerous for any child. I would have to find a different quiet place in the mountains to reach a higher spiritual ascension. I did not have the patience for the childish games of Ashura and his friends. Even if there was that time that led my sharigan to awaken for the first time.

The chamber takes up the centre of the second floor. There are a lot of stairs to get there and I think that served as a deterrent to most children even Ashura away. Ashura is often too lazy to climb those stairs. I’m the one who should be complaining, it’s my legs that don’t want to function properly today. Ideally, I would have wanted to stay in bed, stay warm, suck on some sweets. But I have never been able to do that, not really. If Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki’s favourite child is ill then suddenly everyone loses their head. Plus Ashura was getting very close to the truth, too close…

“Oh Ashura, I suppose I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up yesterday. I’m sure that after today, some other hussy will have found their way onto your dick and then all of this will finally be over.”

I let out a loud heave of air, tou-sama made a point today. It’s not your usual thing to crawl into my bed-chamber. Father made it obvious you are usually distracted by those hussies, but I will prefer that. You will have to woo me, claim me publically and marry me if I ever bare your child. But no playboy Ashura is too laid back, too cool to even think of being associated with his freakish brother.

“Ha, it’s not as if Tou-sama was actually referring to you Ashura. Just because you were in the right place at the right time for me to come down on you, don’t mean you are suddenly the king of everything.”

_Yawn, Alpha’s been busy, hasn’t he?_

_And where have you been, you bitch, I know you had something to do with it?_

_Who’s the one acting like a bitch, because it’s not me._

“How dare you?”

_Ah, these cramps, this nauseousness, this weariness in our muscles, yes, yes, it’s simply the wonderful joys of us being a woman._

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!” I start screaming and stamping my feet. I then realise that there’s this large shadow hanging over me, two firm hands reach out to grab onto my shoulders as I look up to see Tou-sama’s saddened face.

“Da…Da…Daddy! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…” And you’ve always made the pain go away somehow, even though I’m sure that you don’t know about my kami forsaken cunt. You would have told me, you would have…

“Shh…Musuko, shh…Daddy knows how to make it all better. I promise I promise.” I then feel two hands hoist me up as my head goes over a shoulder. Breathing is hard, so hard, I don’t want this, I don’t want it. Why can’t I be like Ashura? Why can’t I be a full boy? Like this, I’m all girl just with an added dick.

I then get carried through the weaved roller door as the dense fumes hit me and suddenly everything in me relaxes.

“Yes, that’s it, breathe them in, I made sure to mix my special brew as I knew that you would need it today.” Oh sweet kami tou-sama, I remember the first time…gasp…the first time you…gulp…let me in this place. It was when I was thirteen, it was the first time my cunt burned for Ashura’s dick and then went onto bleed after that.

“Now I won’t expect you to sit cross-legged today Musuko, so you just lean against me and relax. Just breathe in the salts, and breathe them out, just breathe them in and then out…”

Things always get a little garbled when we’re in here, but it’s nice that Daddy isn’t trying to cause me a brain bleed with his highly philosophical accounts.

I open my eyes to see him looking down on me. His hand is rubbing circles into my back and it feels so good to receive this attention. Damn it I’m seventeen, and I’m such an attention whore first with Ashura and then with Daddy. And I’m supposed to be the one who has it all together. I was the mum to everyone when growing up.

Now curled up in Tou-sama’s lap, I feel rather infantile. But…but it feels good, it feels good to let go…but then there’s something that I cannot ignore. Something that Father must answer for.

“How…how did you find out?” My muscles pretty much feel like goo now but my stomach is still having a poor time. I wolfed down breakfast before coming up here, and now my thoughtless actions are making me pay.

In Tou-sama’s hand, I spot a long large wooden flask with some sort of steaming substance contained within. It has that sweet smell about it, the creamy smell, the one that makes me feel as if something wonderful is melting its way down the back of my mouth.

Tou-sama then presses it across my stomach as the soft grunts of pain I had been letting off go quiet.

“There now, over the years females have always assured me that intense wet heat is one of the best ways to ease my musuko’s monthly pains.”

Ah, Daddy’s voice makes me feel that the world around me can fall into an abyss and I don’t have to care as I am safely tucked away in his lap. My grumpy brain gives a protest.

“Tou-sama, don’t ignore my question?”

Tou-sama gives out a long, long sigh as he moves the flask into my right hand. He ends up bringing both my hands together to keep the flask still balanced against my stomach.

“My poor poor musuko, he’s also been far too uptight.” He moves down to press a kiss to the back of my head.

“Tou-sama!” I snap to no avail.

“For years, Daddy’s known for so many years that the best medicine for his musuko was an Alpha male’s fullness slipping into that wet heat of his. Most females try using their digits, never really reaching where they need to reach, where only a membrum virile can. And my Musuko broke my heart when he refused to acknowledge that he had needs just like everyone else.”

Oh, kami I feel like screaming all over again, why is tou-sama **_still_** talking about this?

“But Daddy heard him the day gone for the very first time and Daddy’s heart swelled in happiness and his eyes moisten to know that finally, for the first time, my musuko was no longer heading down the path of self-destruction.”

“Tou-sama!” I snap again.

"But my musuko will need time maybe even years of finally having his bo’s fullness soothing, caressing that burn deep inside of him. His bo might even need to adopt a daily regime in this. It will be a very long while yet before my musuko is in the right physical and mental state to bare younglings. I will not let him share her fate."

Oh no, oh no, oh NO, why doesn’t he listen to me. A sob goes up my throat. Why is he ignoring me, Daddy why, Daddy why.

"Daddy!" I finally give a sob of frustration. He suddenly sees me again, he’s guiding that flash up and up to my gaping mouth. He’s pushing it into my mouth. I accept. I know what is to come. This strange concoction steams like water by has this thicker texture to it as it goes down. It tastes butter, it tastes sweet and the smell is making my nose sting. My stomach starts to settle, my breakfast no longer threatening to come all the way back up again. The only thing stopping me from falling right back to sleep then and is the feeling is the feels of something stabbing deep inside my cunt, and my ovaries aching. More and more tea is going down my throat, but it always takes longer for its soothing effects to reach there.

"Why are you avoiding my question?" I no longer care that I’m brawling to him like an infant. Let him **_feel_** my pain too!

Tou-sama hunches over a little more as if looking down a distraught child.

"Because the question is redundant." He answers as I start hiccuping.

"Daddy’s mean. He doesn’t care about me." I wail.

Daddy is furrowing his eyebrows together: "Of course I do, my princess, of course, I do. I should have been more direct, as I am now. I should have just sat down with you and discussed your inherited physiology when you were thirteen. I was just always hoping that you would come to me with your ails, everyone knows that you are my favourite, you are **_my_** little princess."

I don’t know if it’s that tea or simply feeling at ease that Tou-sama’s beating about the bush finally makes sense.

"You’ve always known haven’t you?" I start gasping back tears.

He nods his head as he brings it forward to press against mine. "Yes, my precious princess, yes."

And then it happens, floods of tears go down my face, as my chest heaves and I can’t stop. Daddy knows, Daddy KNOWS. Oh, kami, oh kami, my world is being blown apart into pieces, my secret is it even a secret anymore? But…but the shame, the shame…

“Daddy, Daddy, it’s true, I…I…ha…had s…sex.” I stutter.

“And it felt good, right, my princess, right?” My face flushes so hotly that I’m sure that even Daddy can feel it. “So good, Daddy, so good.”

He kisses my head at that.

“But I need to stop, I need to…”

Father pulls away from me, deep concern making him look like one hundred years old and not his forty-odd.

“No! You most definitely do not.”

Tou-sama…you’re such a pervert.

“You need love, you deserve love, not once, not twice but for the rest of your life. There is a reason that yin and yang balance each other out.”

“Then I need some sort of anti contraceptive remedy to protect me!” I snap feeling irritable. Father has gone from being distance and incomprehensible, to have a one-track mind to how my life should be conducted.

Tou-sama then goes quiet, Tou-sama then shakes his head, Tou-sama then says: “Any anti contraceptive herbs is poison to women. It’s the men who have to take charge unless they wish for their seed to never grow in their wife’s wombs ever again. I for one will never subject you to this risk."

For a while, there’s silence, as Father trains his rennigan on me as if trying to asses just how I am about to react to his next statement. He then says slowly with a tone I can surely hear him in.

“A-shu-ra does not run this risk.”

Yeah because Ashura is not your greatest shame. He’s a normal growing-in-power boy who I should have been. He can give you your grandchildren. Huh, shouldn’t he have at least sired a good handful of children with how whores have landed on his cock over the years? No, wait, why is Tou-sama even bringing Ashura into this. What does he have to do with my need to not get pregnant?

“Yes, yes Musuko, yes you are correct in your assumptions, though did you really think that I would not take precautions when he started with that hobby of his?”

He’s been feeding Ashura the anti contraceptive. Is that his way of making sure that I don’t get pregnant? Oh no, oh no, that, that can’t suddenly be why Tou-sama brought Ashura into the conversation…right?

“Don’t you know just how many lords and gentry passing through have thrown their daughters at your brother in hope of stealing my seed, my power?”

Oh, kami, he knows it’s Ashura, he knows. I need to find a way to deny it, I need to…

I then shoot up off his lap, full of determination to have him finally take me seriously. Oh, the weakness is still there, my balance is poor at best.

Tou-sama stands up to looking disappointed: “Indra, this is a place for relaxation, to think about things rationally.”

The fumes are heavy, my body wishes it back in the comfort of Daddy’s lap but I need to put my foot down. At least while the fumes and the tea are running through my system and keeping the pains away.

“It’s…it’s not Ashura. It’s not,” I make a point to stamp my feet. “It’s not!”

“Musuko, please, you really should not be getting so worked up. We will leave this for now, we will begin with breathing methods now.”

“It’s…it’s not Ashura. Tou-sama I can promise you that it’s not him. We **_are_** brothers, we will **_never_** have any more than a platonic relationship. I will…I will not taint your reputation.”

Tou-sama sighs: “You know princess, there is another option available to ease your delicate state, I think it might be prudent to summon Ashura.”

I don’t know if it’s the heat or the shock or my general pitiful state that goes right to my head, but my legs give way as Tou-sama runs forward to catch me. Once he holds me, I start sobbing, I…I can’t deny it anymore.

“I sorry Daddy.” I cry. “I’m so sorry, I should have stopped him. I shouldn’t have been so weak. I should have never let him stick that wonderful monster dick of his in me.”

Tou-sama is surely going to hate me now, push me away maybe even disown me. What have I done, what have I done? And why is Father laughing at me: “So are the rumours are true, our Ashura does have a god-like organ then?

That’s a bit of an exaggeration, isn’t it? I stretch enough to accommodate him. Otouto is always going on about that.

“And it’s all for my musuko’s benefit.” Still holding me, he presses his forehead to mine. “Don’t you agree, princess?”

My legs go weak again, as Tou-sama holds me up.

“Indra, Indra…” Father is still laughing, as everything around me goes fuzzy, my brain can’t handle it anymore. “Do you really think I would have ever let anyone other than Ashura get that close to you?”

And then I lose feeling in my limbs and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 41 hits for the last chapter, phewee! 
> 
> 5 kudos too, but this story seems to have more readers right? Please consider leaving kudos if you have not, even if you are a guest.
> 
> Anyone else wonder what Ashura is up to? Want to find out?


	8. When Otouto's past ways sting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashura's playboy nature comes back to bite him!
> 
> WARNING, DATE RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! MARKED WITH A SCENE BREAK! DATE RAPE, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> 'I will show our Father somehow that I am serious with life, and then maybe he will believe that can be serious with you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever so much mikurocks1234 for your review! I manage to get this chapter uploaded just in time for you.
> 
> Also thank you guest for your kudos, much appreciated :)

...Ashura's POV...

“So Ashura there are some really interesting rumours going around, apparently you slept with the same person…twice.” 

O-kay, so the first item on the agenda as we occupy a communal bench just happens to be my sex life. Usually, I’m all about sex and tell, hey even the females in our group have been keeping a scorebook. But now it’s Indra, now it’s **_personal_**. Oh Indra, Anija, something must be terribly wrong with you. It must be. I think…I think I might be a sensor and it was telling me that your chakra was all wound up in a tizzy. 

“Taizō…” We started as a group of five when we were urchins running in the hills, now there were seven of us, three girls, five boys. All of them are watching me now, I really have playboy reputation don’t I? Maybe that’s why anija keeps trying to resist. Hmm, he’s off with tou-sama meditating, hmm, could I have joined them? I want to know more about what Indra likes to do…no scratch that, I want to join in. If I enter his quiet world then maybe I can bring him into mine. Though maybe I would be asking for too much if I bring you along to the coupling ceremony. Our relationship needs to be stronger, more established under the protection of Father. What did that smile of his mean?

“Our relationship is in the transformative stage. It’s like a baby bird learning to fly, I need to protect it, nurture it to have it grow into something beautiful and lasting.” 

Marriage anija, will that make you feel more secure? But then I will have to ask for your hand. Tou-sama is so traditional, set in his ways, I will have to do things probably yes, yes anija. I will show our Father somehow that I am serious with life, and then maybe he will believe that can be serious with you. Let me take more of the burden anija before you really **_do_** crack.

And then my whole body jumps back as I fall right of my part of the bench. It’s pale-haired Isadori who offers me her hand to pull me back up. Though maybe I shouldn’t have let her, as once I am sitting up again, they’re all leaning forward. Then it’s like seven pairs of eyes are trying to look right into my soul.

“Sweet mother of six paths, is Ashura **_actually_** in love?” Kenji, the material arts fanatic in our group asks in a very uncomfortable sultry tone.

I don’t respond but only lean my face against my hand, looking off towards the second floor of my family home. Those stairs are a bitch to go up. I waited around for a while when you went up them. I saw your struggle, it was almost as if you had some horrible pain between your legs. You say you were fine, but I think you were hiding something. Next time though I will just carry you up bridal style, I’m your alpha aren’t I, it’s my duty.

“Who is it? Oh, who is it? Are you sure she’s not just someone who’s trying to get to Hagoromo-sama and Indra?”

I would never bring a threat home to tou-sama or my Queen, I would kill them before they could even try.

“Truth is I’ve loved her from a distance for as long as I can remember. I’ve always admired her, coveted her, it’s only recently that we could truly bind in body.” But there’s this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that somehow you are in pain, and you need me to help you, anija. It’s almost as if there is so much about you of which I have no clue. It’s not a nice feeling to have Indra, I should have really paid more attention to my studies when we were younger anija.

"You...WHAT?!" Everyone around the bench makes such a ruckus that even those not in our group have stopped to turn and listen. Hmm, this is not how I wanted things to go. Not yet. Anija is so secretive, it was a miracle that his physical need trumped his desire to be in control last week. Some might have thought that I had forced myself onto my beautiful, but now I feel as if me crossing that line has averted anija and I starting off some sort of centuries-old fight between us. I want peace not war with you Indra, I don’t care if you are my brother. You need to be safe on **_my_** cock where **_you_** belong.

“The playboy is in **_LOVE_**!” I hear someone shouting who is clearly not a part of our table.

The seven of us are looking in all directions as one by one more and more people, old, young, married, unmarried are all drawing in closer and closer. Geez, since when is my love life everyone’s concern all of a sudden. There’s now a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that perhaps I shouldn’t have been so frisky with my sex life. Kami, I need to make sure that this never backfires on Indra. I will not let my Queen suffer as a result of this.

“Did you hear that everyone, ASHURA ŌTSUTSUKI HAS ACTUALLY FALLEN IN **_LOVE_ **!”

Fallen in love? That’s old news. I have been in love with Indra from the first moment I called him anija. It’s only now that our relationship is transforming into something closer, something stronger. Well only if Indra weren’t so uptight, hmm, maybe it’s not Monster that’s the problem here but the solution.

“ASHURA IS IN _LOVE_!”

“ASHURA IS IN _LOVE_!”

“ASHURA IS IN _LOVE_!”

Oh gosh, this is so intrusive, so embarrassing, that I’m the one getting all flushed in the face for once not Indra. Hmm, In-dra, Monster thrumbs at the thought of our beautiful. One day…soon I hope, I hope you can trust me to show the world just how much my heart aches for you.

“This is cause for a celebration!”

“Everyone, everyone gather round, gather round!”

I look up and see Taki. Taki?! He was the only one who’s the closest to the truth. He’s also the one bringing a tray of small flasks distributing them around. No one passes up an opportunity to get just a little tipsy.

Someone makes a toast. 

“I would like to make a toast to Ashura’s poor unfortunate Queen. She has no idea what hate is about to come her way. It won’t be long until Ashura goes onto the next girl, we all know that Ashura will only ever be a player. We also know that is the case because there will never be any Queen who will ever truly be in the league of Hagoromo-sama’s son.”

Suddenly this was not turning into a celebration. It was turning into a cringefest of epic proportions. The sake I had started drinking tastes very, very sweet all of a sudden. My senses are feeling a little fuzzy. My head feels heavy. And all I find myself doing is getting out of there. So rude, so rude, it’s all been turned into a farce. Oh kami, oh sweet kami, is this why you are so conflicted do you truly believe that I am nothing more than an actual playboy. Oh Indra, I’m not, I’m not, I will prove it to you, and then I will show all the naysayers.

For now, I’m relieved to find a quiet corner. It’s there that I can wait for everyone to calm down. I am not going to let their judgement get to me. I will work on changing their minds. Or I might just sick Indra on then. Hum, that would be a sight to see. And suddenly I’m closing my eyes, even as my brain is telling me, don’t sleep…don’t sleep…don’t sleep!

………

When I wake, my head feels stuffed full of wool, my body feels hot and heavy. I will my limbs to move, but they are refusing to respond to my will. It’s as if my entire body is under some sort of anaesthesia, and there’s this horrible unbearable throbbing in that part of my body.

“Are you sure he’s under?” I hear some ask.

“Oh he might wake up, but he won’t exactly be functional, he won’t even be able to see. Well apart for the part of him that we need to work.”

There’s the sound of some rustling, then comes the feeling of something being peeled away from me, a bed cover or something.

“Sweet Kaguya that’s, that’s huge, I don’t think that I can ride that, it would tear me down the middle.”

Ride it? No bitch has ever ridden me, only Indra has that privilege, only he is worthy of riding on top of the world. Only…

“Oh you will, Father tried to get you to seduce Ashura the normal way, but the princeling doesn’t do relationships. So you will take what we want from Hagoromo’s son, his bloodline.”

Bloodline stealing. No, no, no! I’m not about to let someone rape me. I’m not…

There’s the feeling of someone climbing next to me. There’s the feeling of slender legs brushing against my own. Oh kami, this is actually happening. D-Daddy, I’m somewhere I can’t get out of now. I don’t want to be in this situation, I DON’T!

I then feel something wet rubbing against the tip of my cock and I feel a shiver of revulsion rushing across my entire body. Oh kami, oh kami, something was in that sake. I’m sure it was.

Suddenly there’s a feeling of dejavú. The feeling of someone trying and failing to mount me. I would even prefer Indra’s I’d to have broken loose again them some strange whore who thinks she can have her way with me.

“Kami the drug won’t last forever, you only going to get one shot at this already. Father will castigate us if you waste it.”

Hurling is very much a prospect as a strange hand wraps around my cock.

“But what, what is he remembers and brings Hagoromo’s wraith done one us.”

“Ha, he won’t remember a thing. Father did take the herbs from Hagoromo’s stores after all. Now turn around, we’ll do this cowgirl from the back.”

Then I feel my cock being pushed down and down into the whore’s…

………

“Ashura…there you are.”

I blink a few times to realise that I’m back in my quiet corner. Taizō and the others are piling giving me curious glances.

“Hey, Ashura where did you get off to?” Isadori asks.

I stand up, shake it off, I’m not going to let those haters get to me. There’s a momentary buzz in my head as if there is something that I should be remembering. I come up blank.

“Hey guys, I guess things got a little heated back there.”

A rush of fury runs through me, some no-name had thought that I would cheat on my Queen. Why would I? What better Queen to have than the one I love most in the whole world, my anija. I’ve always searched for someone like him and now I do. He he.

“Oh come on Ashura, haters will hate, but you will show them. I’m sure that your Queen is someone very, very special.” Kaitia another girl in our group pitches in as we start walking into the mess hall for lunch. Hmm, have you eaten yet? I know that once you and Father get into that chamber of his, sometimes it can take hours for either one of you to come out. 

“Yeah, they must be extra special if Ashura is so protective.” Another guy in our group pitches in.

“Who knows it might actually be someone that doesn’t add more wrinkles to Hagoromo-sama’s face. I swear sometimes he not only acts older than he is, but he is starting to look it as well.” Taizō laughs as we go through the mess hall doors.

Someone that wouldn’t give Tou-sama wrinkles. He was acting so much like he knew what had happened between me and Indra, but did that mean he approved? But what did it even mean? Was he saying it as a joke? Would he approve? Or would I wake up one day with Father’s followers dragging me out to the village centre to get me whipped? I’ve seen him order to have that done once, only once when one of the older married men had forced himself onto a girl who had not yet had a chance to choose her Alpha male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness Hagoromo anticipated that Ashura might be targeted for bloodline theft.
> 
> Also I'm trying to establish a darker subplot, not sure where it's heading yet.
> 
> Indra gets a surprise, want to find out what it is? Please let me know what you think.


	9. My Father and Otouto are hilarious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'And suddenly I can’t help it, I laugh out so hard that I am gasping and snorting as my body shakes.'
> 
> Indra wants to laugh so much, so much, but it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many kudos to you mikurocks1234 for your continued support! If anything this story is for those who continue to read and review it. I wonder what you will think of this next one he he :)

…Indra’s POV…

Who are those irritating voices disturbing my well needed rest? Did I fall asleep, urm well I can’t quite remember? My body is a lethargic mess. I try and move my arms a little and my legs but I don’t manage to move them much, something is there, something is restricting me. But it does feel warm, so warm and snug. If only something hot, really hot could come inside my inner walls right now, hmm Ashura’s dick is nice and big, could it be the big hot nice thing I need about now. Bah, what am I saying, what man would want to fuck even a normal women going through her menstruation. Why would Ashura be any different.

I then feel something at my lips, something soft, streaming hot and smelling good. Drool starts running down of my mouth.

“Come on anija, I know that I am never going to be as brillant as a cook as you but I got my soup down you alright.”

“Come now, Ashura, there’s no need to speak so lowly of yourself. Not only did you make a delicious meal, you brought it all the way up those stairs just in time to bring Indra the nourishment he needed.”

There’s this tenderness in tou-sama’s tone that is usually only reserved for me, now being directed at Ashura. I’m glad.

“Oh wow tou-sama you making me blush.” Ashura babbled.

“Goodness me, it’s not as if I would not have noticed that youngest mine.” Daddy’s only teasing you otouto, we can trust him, I wouldn’t be surprised if he keep me for you or was it the other way around?

“Tou-sama!” Ashura squeaks.

Neither one of them speak anymore, well not each other at least. I feel a hand on my forehead and the sound of some tutting over me.

“Oh anija, anija, anija, you said you weren’t sick, you were lying to me and I don’t like it!” Are you…are you admonishing me Ashura?

I feel Ashura’s breath tickling my left ear.

“Naughty, naughty anija, I should put you onto **_my_** cock where you won’t get into anymore trouble.”

Put me on your cock? Carry me around and fuck me to a screaming mess whenever you fancy…huh, well that actually sounds quite nice. Can you start now?

“Hmm, that’s sounds so good otouto so good, are you going to give me some?” I open my mouth wide as the food slops right in. Mmm, oyster dumplings made with your fresh stock otouto.

_You’re letting of orgasmic shivers, you are getting worse than me!_

Am I really, why fight my urges when both the Alpha men in my life say otherwise? Oh kami, my arms are swaddled together like a baby. Damn it, I can’t even rub my legs together to get a bit of friction.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and otouto barely able to whisper. Why all the hush, hush, he already knows Ashura.

“Are you…are you trying to…” Now you have the audacity to sound horrified, damn you Ashura. You’re the one who made me this horny.

“Help me…help me…” I rasp.

“Anija!” Ashura gasps.

I let out a cry as I try and roll to my side, still my hands won’t reach. I then feel a hand running down and down as I do everything just to open my legs up to give access. I buck as soon as Ashura’s hand wraps around my cock. Good, good, I don’t bleed from there, it’s exactly what I need but I will take when I need to.

“What are you waiting for?” I hiss.

“Anija, tou-sama…he’s…he’s watching…”

I let out a shriek in frustration. Now of all times he doesn’t want to get handsy with me. It’s because I’m bleeding right, you are repulsed, you probably like any every man bastard who gets squeamish from period blood.

“A-shu-ra.” Father’s voice is coming from my back, good so he can’t see anything.

“Finish what you started before I get the one here that can.” You are really running rings around my poor otouto you know that Daddy, it’s almost as if you’re testing him.

“I urgh…” There’s a sudden uptick of chakra in the room, Father’s chakra that has Ashura yelping as I take the opportunity to hunch further onto his arm.

“But he’s bleeding!” Ashura cries.

“Ashura!” Daddy actually sounds angry now.

Ashura then slips his hands between the folds of my kimono to wrap his hand around my cock. He then rubs, and rubs, and rubs and rubs and rubs as warm shudders of pleasure wrack through my body. I start to move my hips in time with his hand thrusting, thank kami that what was swaddling me before is beginning to get loose now.

It’s a good warmth now, a relieving warmth as opposed to the one that had Ashura crossing the line that he really should not have.

My body tenses up, my cock shoots off and then I realise that I have bleed again. Hmm, where did the cramping and the nausea go?

“Yes, yes, my musuko is sick, my musuko needs care, my musuko needs his bo to make **_sweet_** tender love to him.”

Otouto lets out a sudden squeal as the comfort of his hand is slipping, slipping, slipping away. I open my eyes to see Ashura going so red in the face he looks close, so close to passing out.

“But he’s bleeding. His bo hurt him. When I track him down I will make him pay.”

I let out a groan. Father is pushing his wishes on Ashura whilst acting like he’s talking about someone else, and Ashura is referring to himself but hides behind another mystery person. Who else out there would actually want to fuck me? Things have not changed. I am not a normal boy, I am not even a normal girl. I don’t think anyone other then Ashura could love me. Just like I loved him and took him to my bosom when Mother passed away soon after birthing him.

“You will hurt him, really now youngest mine, **_really_**?” Oh Tou-sama you are really torturing our Ashura now.

“He hurt him with…with…”

“His penis?” Father finishes.

Ashura is the one who lets out a shriek at that. Oh this is absolutley hilarious. Ashura is just as mortified at Father’s frankness as I was. It’s almost as if now that Ashura got into my cunt, you have suddenly a further interest in our lives. No wait, you apologised for that, not acting quick enough, it looks like even a kami can make mistakes.

"What sort of imbecile are you Ashura? What makes Indra bleed is what makes him special, it’s not some sort of injury." Father and otouto are in a sort of tug of war at the moment with me lying in the middle. I might have to get up and intervene but for now, I am enjoying listening to the ridiculousness of it all.

"Well this is the first time I’ve known anything about this Tou-sama?!"

Hmm, yes well I had to hide it from you Ashura, I thought I was hiding it from Father too, but then Daddy seems to know something that neither I nor you know.

"Your cock has otherwise been distracted." And suddenly I can’t help it, I laugh out so hard that I am gasping and snorting as my body shakes. Eventually it’s tou-sama’s hand that starts to run the back of my head, it’s his chakra sizzling to the surface as my laughs die down and I begin to regain control of my breathing. He’s probably the one that swaddled me up like a babe.

"Tou-sama!" Ashura snaps. Oh Father is going to make both his boys turn into emotional messes.

"Why does anija bleed?" Otouto finally asks.

Then there is silence...well human silence. There are these whispers now, getting a little louder, a little more present. This is still Father’s spirit chamber, and we’ve probably been upsetting other realms both physical and ethereal by broadcasting my need to have sex. If I were in the first two months then I would have likely bonked the two of them upside the head now.

"Ashura..." Father’s tone is serious and contemplative, a clear warning that this was not a subject to be discussed further.

"WHY?!” Ashura shouts.

"If you want to know that answer Ashura then for once study like a son of mine should, I will not indulge in information feeding you as Indra does."

Daddy’s being mean to my otouto. Daddy should feel bad. Daddy should...

"Hmm, I guess you’re right I will endeavour to live more up to your expectations from now on."

Ashura **_agreed_** with him? Seriously?

"As you should Ashura, as you should. But the most important thing is to put our Indra first." Tou-sama then moves his hand from the back of my head down onto my heart.

“Anija looked after me growing up, now it’s my turn to look after him until death does us part.” Eh, Ashura that sounds very much like a vow you might say at a wedding. Ashura then presses his hand against Father’s as they press down onto my heart. Ashura fucking me is really causing problems isn’t it?

"That’s how it should be, that’s how it should." Father agrees adding. "I have a task for you youngest mine."

Ashura doesn’t respond.

"You are to inform Indra’s bo that I am watching him."

Still Ashura stays quiet.

"You are to inform him that as my first test for him, he will need to show me if he will do what most other men do not." Father continues.

“Oh.” Otouto, you’re trying to play calm but you coming so close to me I can hear your heart pounding in your chest.

“Most men treat their Queens like pariahs when they bleed as they do. For the start of his trial, he must find a way to ease Indra’s delicate state without showing revulsion at otherwise natural bodily functions.” Father, you aren’t…you aren’t actually telling Ashura to.

“His bo won’t hurt him if he does that?” The worry is oozing from Ashura’s tone.

“Indra…” Suddenley the air in the room becomes thick, suddenley there’s a certain sleepiness moving throughout.

“No, he won’t, if done in the right way he won’t. Indra really will benefit from something full, hot and wet to reach deep deep inside to ease the pain.”

“Indra!” The voice is so clear, so intense that I go springing up as Ashura and Father move towards me, both panicked. Both of them hold onto me, wrap their arms around me, pull me between them, as if I am somehow the glue that keeps them together. Come on you two it’s not as if I would choose between either of you?

“In-DRA!”

My visions starts to blur and flicker, blur and flicker as my temples begin to throb, by sharigan starts to burn and then I am no longer in Father’s chamber. I am not even lying down.

I am standing, something is making me move forward, some sort of force, presence that is calling to me. I’m outside, but the sky is black like night. At first I think that I have somehow found myself on the moon, ha ha ha, this is a strange place for the spirts to bring me to. And then I notice it, the tree, this monstruous tree in the distance that I am walking closer and closer to.

This tree is so dark it’s almost black. It’s vines are so vicious, so wild that fear might be starting to grow in my stomach. And there’s this creature, no a women coloured white sitting on top of it’s branches. And she’s looking right down at me.

She has these big big pink eyes and this smile that I’m not sure if it’s threatening or welcoming. Her breasts are as large as they are round. Her white hair covers just as much of her torso as it blows it the cool breeze that moves past her right towards me.

She has one leg in the branches and the other hanging off, and then I see something that takes my breath away. Between her legs there is a extremely long cock coloured white and standing to attention. And even if this intimidating woman is not paying attention to me then her **_cock_** most definatley is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indra's subplot has now been established.
> 
> Next chapter, Ashura has a job to do and his Indra is acting strange. 
> 
> Do you want the next chapter to be in Indra's or Ashura's POV?


	10. Otouto gets into the squishy stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Don’t you think I haven’t felt you trembling anija.'
> 
> I tried to change the summary for this story, I'm not sure if it was well received?
> 
> Plus period sex, thought I should warn you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever so much for your review mikurocks1234, if it weren't for you I might not have found the strength to write this chapter.

…Indra’s POV…

That woman, that woman and her cock, she was gorgeous, she was terrifying, she was awe-inspiring, damn it, damn it, damn it, I want to know more!

“Am I wrong to think that meditation is supposed to be a calming experience tou-sama?” Ashura’s voice pulls me away from the vision of that exquisite woman and back to looking in front of me. Those stairs were a nightmare to go up, but getting down them was easy, much too easy. And then I realised that my feet are not even touching the ground, I’m being carried. As my vision clears, I see tou-sama hunching over with this broad smile plastered across his face.

“Are you back with us, Musuko?” He makes my face flush. Then I turn up and I feel like my body might light up when I realise that it’s **_Ashura_** that’s carrying me.

“Hiya beautiful!” He trills as if we were a couple. Damn it Ashura, one, maybe twice, but I’m not going to let you get in between my legs for the **_third_** time, the third time will **_not_** be the charm. Plus it’s not as if you’re actually going to stick your cock in now, you would not be that chivalrous to deal with the messiness of my period.

“You will make sure to let Indra’s bo know of my demands, will you not?” Demands, Father, wait a second, I wasn’t dreaming when you pretty much told Ashura to fuck me even in this mess. My body starts to tremble in mere anticipation of it happening. Oh for the love of kami, I need to…I need to calm myself, I need to…

“Hai, hai, Tou-sama, I will let him know.”

Tou-sama then gives us both this really long look before smiling and turning around walking away. Then I realise that it’s my door being opened, it’s Ashura taking me through, and Ashura closing the door.

My bed has already been made, that’s a shock to my system. And then there are all these extra blankets everywhere almost as if to capture excess amounts of bleeding. A pleasant shiver runs through me at the prospect of what’s about to happen. My superego is now on holiday. And then Ashura lies me down slowly, slowly right onto the blankets.

“Don’t you think I haven’t felt you trembling anija. Were you doing it for me?” I don’t have the nerve to nod my head. I might have claimed him as Alpha in bed, but he’s going to have to do a lot more growing up before I start doing that anywhere else.

Ashura gives of this cheesy grin all the way until he’s pressing his lips right into mind and he starts to rub his body against mine. A desperate squeal breaks free from me.

“Oh anija, it looks like there are two weeks in a month where anija goes from being lovesick to wanting to receive a lot more loving.” Ashura chuckles into my ear.

His mouth then presses right up against the bend of my neck as I flinch into Ashura’s intense but comforting weight. I’m starting to feel a little cold at the moment, and for a few months, I’ve noticed that Ashura’s body temperature has become the perfect hot water bottle.

“Shh, anija, shh, I’m going to take it nice and slow this time. Tou-sama mentioned something about the tea wearing off and your pains returning…”

Ashura…you’re, you’re actually being attentive to this. Oh kami, how long will it be until you put two and two together and learn that you anija could just as easily be your aneue?

Ashura thinks that he’s distracting me by kissing me, he thinks that I don’t feel his hands wondering to my waistline, tugging at my belt to have my kimono slip off my shoulders and even off from my body. Usually, I would fight, but now today I don’t have the energy to do so. Everything’s hazy so today I might just like Ashura have his way with me. Tou-sama you might have given the go-ahead, but really, do you actually think that I am going to give into Ashura’s advances without making him fight for it? He might have matured in body but he’s still got a way to go before he can take me on my arm to show me around to everyone. I am still not all the sure that Ashura will not fall back on what is easiest to him, sleeping around.

A sudden moan escapes the back of my throat as I find that both of otouto’s hands have clasped my breasts. Sweet kami I had wanted his hands on them, last time and now he’s just massaging them ever so slightly and they’re engorging for him ever so quickly.

“Oh anija, my anija, you wanted my hands here yesterday, didn’t you?” Ashura coos as he makes a point to press his fingers together to mould my breasts as if they were dough being kneaded for bread.

I let out another louder moan as my nipples begin to grow erect from Ashura’s tender attention. Usually, Ashura has to be rough, a little forceful to have his way without me trying to push him off. Today though I might just let Daddy be proven right. I might just show a glimpse of how what I can offer Ashura if he ever proves that he is truly serious about entering into a long-lasting relationship with me.

“Oh anija, my anija, I can feel you trembling underneath me. Perhaps you would like things a little rougher?” I don’t exactly respond as Ashura does it anyway. Suddenly there’s a great heat beginning to build in my stomach, I’m starting to twist and to writhe. Ashura then makes a point to lean in and suck on each of my already hardened nipples. That has me crying out, my back aching of the bed and something wet, hot and sticky oozing down my legs.

Ashura suddenly withdraws.

“It’s still blood anija. Why do you bleed anija? I wanna know, I wanna know. It’s not fair that you are hiding some big secret from me.” Ashura’s whining like a petulant brat who's not getting his way. It’s endearing, really, but I’m not just going to give you that information Ashura… In fact, tou-sama’s strange demand for you to fuck me in this state will probably put you off touching me ever again.

My heart pangs in hurt. Oh come on, why am I being so ridiculous. It doesn’t change that fact that we are brothers and it’s not as if kami really sent Ashura to be some sort of husband for me, right?

I then fill Ashura’s fingers pushing in a little into my cunt as I flinch.

“Hush, anija, hush, let your otouto just take a little closer look at what makes you special.”

Wait, Ashura I’ve just bleed from there? I don’t think you’re going to quite want to get that all over you…Ashura pulls his fingers out as more blood seeps out onto my kimono. I then hear something that very much sounds like Ashura putting his head there to give it a long sniff.

“Hmm, it good a sort of metallic yet sweet smell.” You’re actually smelling it?! Tou-sama said you should start studying and training as a son of his should, I just didn’t think you would begin by doing that with my menstrual cycle.

“On my hand, though it’s more water than blood at the moment. Will things stay the same tomorrow of will the flow and the texture change?”

Oh Ashura, I know what you’re doing you’re doing. You’re asking those questions out loud in hopes that I will make it easy for you and spoon feed you the information you want just like that. But I still can’t be sure that you won’t revile me if you find out that I am not completely male.

Then there’s something pressing around my increasingly sore cunt today and the sound of a distinctive mua of a kiss against it. I let out a pained moan as the relaxants are starting to wear off.

“Oh poor, poor anija, Father did stay your pains would be returning. He also implied that I would be the best to balm to ease it.”

My body starts to heave, start to tenses as the cramps start to return to my body.

“Oh come on Ashura, haven’t I grossed you out with my bodily fluids yet?” I ask unable to hold back the cries resulting from the pains.

“Anija!” Ashura gasps in horror as he leans forward, sliding his arms around my neck. “Why would I reject something that comes from you?”

I pull my head to one side, I’m feeling offended right now, I want to be by myself to wallow in my own **_kami_** forsaken misery.

“Hey wait, I’m not rejecting you Indra, _Indra_.”

“Leave me alone to deal with these pains myself Ashura. You’re a boy, it’s not as if you can actually sympathise with what I’m going through at the moment!” And then I can’t hold the tears back, I can’t hold back the feelings that I am a hideous bleeding mess and my life would have been easier to much easier if I were just full boy. It’s not as if I will ever have that air of cool terrifying confidence that that white woman had. She’s only a dream of the acceptance of our intersex state that I can never have, who can love the unloveable, tell me that?!

“Anija, anija, I love you, I love you. I don’t care if you’re different from me. I’ve always searched for a Queen like you because I never thought that I could have the real thing. Why would I ever want to push you away?”

Sweet words Ashura but I’m sure that you will still reject me, and I would rather shield myself from that as in this delicate state, I might just cause you **_true_** harm.

“Just leave Ashura, I’m sure that there’s a least one skank in the village who is no going through what I am going through at the moment,” I tell him as I descend further and further into a dark, dark place.

“Right, that’s it!” And just like that, there’s a tip of something at the entrance of my cunt. It’s pushing in, pushing in, it feels so hot, so juicy, so full of life and it’s letting of radiation of heat spill all over.

A cock is going in, Ashura’s cock. It’s going in ever so slowly, and oh sweet kami, the way it burns, the way it stretches, it feels good so good shooing away all the stabbing, the aching, the throbbing. There’s another cramp that gets in the way, more bleed forthcoming, but still, Ashura is pushing in, pushing in, pushing in.

“No blood is going to keep me away from my anija, especially not his blood! Whoever said that sex with the one you love the most needs to be perfect, it’s all about the feelings, that’s why Monster is going to help me make sweet tender love to our beautiful, messy, hyperemotional Queen.”

And just like that Ashura is all the way it. His cock is so hot, so delicious and it's sending out all these signals to my frayed nerves that someone has actually penetrated us.

Oh, it looks like Alpha really does care about us. He might be the only one who would ever fuck us in this state. The bitch of in me gasps in actual shock. It seconds after that, that I can’t hold myself back any more. I lean forward and start brawling into otouto’s shoulder.

“It’s so big, so warm, so comforting, it’s so good, damn it tou-sama, this has helped the pains one hundred times more than the tea ever did.”

Ashura hums into my ear: “And Monster will always be here at our Queen’s disposable whether to soothe, to pleasure or to drive you to the brink of upmost ecstasy.”

I only end up looping my arms around Ashura’s, pulling myself closer as I only cry that much harder. It’s so good, so good, SO GOOD.

“Hey anija, I can make it nice and hot in there too if you would like.”

I don’t care, all I want to do is cling on Ashura as if my life depends on it. I love it, his body pressing into mine, his dick my own personal water bottle and then suddenly I’m letting out a gasp as slowly, slowly ever so slowly, Ashura is pulling out of me.

“Why? WHY!” I cry at that prospect of losing that wonderful source of heat.

“My anija is a beautiful horny mess isn’t he?” Otouto coos as he’s still pulling out, pulling out. I feel my muscles in my cunt missing the presence of his big fat meat in us. A cramp comes as blood starts to trickle out.

“Hey anija, here I come,” Ashura tells me in a soft tender voice that feels like I’m being wrapped in the soft cloud.

Ashura is then pushing in, pushing in as I wince at the sudden intrusion, Ashura stops pushing. He places a hand to my cheek stroking it encouraging me to look right into his. His eyes are brimming with love and his smile does not even have malicious intents.

“You’re not…you’re not repulsed…” And Ashura suddenly looks adorable with the way he’s sticking his bottom lip out.

“Why would I be? This is a new experience with you all wet and squishy inside, you are completely different from any of the girls I’ve had before.”

Usually, Ashura’s other reference to his skanks would bring my recent meal all the way back up. This time though, it was the greatest compliment Ashura could ever give me. I am the first girl he’s actually fucked during their menstruation.

“Ah, yes that’s it anija, very, very good, so good for me anija.” I have no idea what otouto is babbling about until he’s suddenly sliding back into me as if whatever blocked him from doing so before.

“That’s it my beautiful, just take it easy. Monster is at your disposable, he’s here to be your personal painkiller. With him, you will no longer have to rely on Father’s strange tasting teas.” Ashura is suddenly as the way back in again, I wrap my arms back in again, holding him tight as returns the favour by wrapping his arms around me.

The tears start back up, then again, when did they really stop in the first place. Ashura’s cock is the greatest thing that has ever graced the inside of my cunt. And now it might just make me hate it just a little less.

“That’s it anija, you just cry for me, but I will take it slow. I don’t care if I go fast or I go slow, the look on your face and the noises you make for me is all that I need to make me happy.”

You are quite the voyeur aren’t you, my kinky, kinky otouto?

My body shivers in anticipation as Ashura leans forward as he captures my lips into my own.

“You’re trembling excites me my beautiful, very, very much.” Ashura is pulling out of me once again as that amazing heat starts pooling in my groin as my cramps are steadily getting drowned out.

Ashura is then pushing back in and this time that stabbing in my cunt has eased to give way to the great pleasurable burning taking over instead.

I let out a cry as my body starts to shake, starts to writhe as I feel Ashura peppering kisses against my wet forehead. I guess I have more of a reason to get heated with all this attention Ashura is lavishing on me. In some ways, I can’t deny that otouto really is treating me like his Queen. I secretly like it, but I am not just going to give him everything all served up nicely on a silver platter.

Ashura is then pulling back out and I catch glimpses of his beaming face shining all over me. It makes my toes curl in delight. I am starting to think that this is the blessing of being a female, we can find sexual pleasure just from the right look of someone who loves us.

He’s pushing back in as I cry out at the wonderful feeling of Ashura’s cock soothing me, rubbing against my clitoris and going further and further back into my burning now bleeding core. Well, it bleeds through there, coming from my womb. My period is a nightmare, but it’s my reminder that I’m _not_ pregnant.

“You know anija, Father said that this bleeding made you special. Could this somehow lead to you one day swelling with my children?”

Oh, shit, Ashura’s figured it out, he can’t of figured it out, can he, can he, no, no…I snuggle into him further, as he’s pulling out, pulling out, pulling out and then pushing in, pushing in, pushing in. The heat in my stomach grows and grows and grows, my body shakes and shakes as Ashura holds me that much tighter.

He pushes in and then out, in and then out. I cry and cry at how wonderful it is, my pains have melted away and it’s all thanks to Ashura’s kingly cock.

“Harder, otouto, harder!” I beg.

“I don’t want to hurt you, my love,” Ashura whispers.

I let out a frustrated shriek.

Ashura still continues to push in slow, and pull out slow, push in slow and pull out slowly. And then suddenly, I hear Ashura letting out a gasp and a cry of his own as I feel his hot seed shot of inside me. It’s so hot, so good, so wonderful that’s enough for me to cum, to bleed to look a complete mess…probably.

I then open to see Ashura’s hooded gaze: “Anija, I have your body now, don’t I?”

I am still basking in the glory that Ashura didn’t get repulsed by my womanly ways.

He then leans down to hold me close, and whisper into my ear: “And when I have your heart and soul, you can be sure that I will never ever let go! NE-VER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been a lot of hits, would love some more comments and kudos to let me know if I should continue. Thanks :)


	11. My Otouto makes me beg for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Damn it, Ashura stop teasing me!”
> 
> I think that's pretty self explanatory, he he, Ashura is getting really, really sneaky now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever so much anielsen33326, mikurock1234 and nino for your reviews, they are what continue to make this story possible :)
> 
> Also five guest kudos for this last chapter, I'm blown away. I'm relieved that it was well received and it's giving me more confidence to not hold back the raw and the gritty and sometimes the unbearable in possible future chapters!

…Indra’s POV…

Something most strange is taking place with Father’s students who I oversee in their tuition of hand signs. They are progressing, they are happy and they are even sharing tidbits of their day to day lives with me. It’s like something has changed with them or is it with me? The air has definitely become easier. And I cannot help but wonder if it has anything to do with Ashura’s peppering my-naked-body-in-kisses morning ritual.

I open the door to Father’s study. I will get a bit of peace there. No Indra-sensei, Indra-sensei watch me do this, watch me do this. Suddenly I feel like I am mothering a whole bunch of brats again. My big brat Ashura has graduated from worshipping me as his mother to having me lie under his bulk and absolutely loving it.

My cunt still sings from the attention he lavished on us during our period. My cunt now mourns that there’s been a lot of touching, a lot of teasing, loads of kisses but a lack of penetration for over two **_weeks_**. It almost makes it redundant to have Ashura climbing into my bed every night.

And who do I see much to my surprise upon entering Tou-sama’s study, why my playboy himself.

“A-Ashura?”

Ashura is sitting down on a chair, sitting up to an elevated desk strewn over with books opened and closed, to papers and even a quill with an ink well. And Ashura is actually writing as he is reading, he’s not just using reading time as extended sleeping time. His studious stance is actually making me feel all warm and tingly inside.

I like the idea of my future husband looking so very refined.

Ashura looks up at me with a poignant look. There’s a certain flutter of his eyelashes that makes my face feel all hot. Then his eyes go to gaze upon my whole body and I think I might just self combust at that.

Ashura then looks down at his mess, frantically trying to pull it back from the other side of the desk.

“Oh anija, anija, forgive me, forgive me for being so messy. I shouldn’t be cluttering up Father’s study like this.”

I watch as Ashura pulls the paraphernalia onto his side and I can’t help but feel a little sad. It’s not a mess when you’re amid academic pursuit Ashura, it’s actually very admirable. Do you think that I am so perfect organised when I am studying?

I take a seat at the space now made free for me, and Ashura gets back to reading. This is not the chatty Ashura I know, this Ashura is serious, just what has piqued your interest that suddenly **_fucking_** me has become less important, hmm?

For now, I open the drawers underneath the desk where Father keeps his loose pieces of paper. I’ve always known they were there, but it looks like, over the years, Ashura has observed me in here too. This serious Ashura is ever so enticing.

I get a quill too as Ashura is ever so kind as to bring his inkwell forward to share. I then make notes of the latest fire and lightning jutsus, that's what I've taken to call them, that I have been developing.

Father can use all nature types just like that, Father can use jutsus with no hand signs. That’s a great power to have, I don’t have but will Ashura? Most call him a dunce but there’s something deep in my heart that my Ashura is a late bloomer. He’s already shared glimpses of his power nestled between my legs and I don’t think that it’s anything like the power that even tou-sama has.

Soon writing up notes of my research becomes pretty useless, as my eyes drift to Ashura. Ashura might be sixteen going on seventeen but he already looks like he could be twenty-one. His cock is certainly mature well beyond his years, as even thinking about it makes me shudder.

“Am I good study material, my beautiful anija?” I hear Ashura’s husky voice coming in my direction.

I feel my face getting heated at that.

“Pst, it’s not my fault you’re so distracting.”

Ashura puts down the books he was actually annotating. I recognise it, it’s one of Father’s firsts on his discovery on how chakra was a power that once shared became something that people would not fear but revere. If there is one thing I know about Father is that he was trying to do everything to move past the legacy left behind by grandmama. Though I wish he would say more sometimes, there always seems to be so much more when she is involved.

“Distracting am I? I’m not the incredibly pretty one anija, that’s you.”

I then see that Ashura had laid his book onto the desk, he’s put one elbow onto the desk and he’s gazing at me with this hooded expression.

It’s actually quite flattering. Well, it is until my eyes fall to the other books that he’s pushed to one side. One title reads ‘The Male Body’ and the other reads ‘What Makes A Female’.

No, no, no! I can’t let Ashura look into those books, I need to take them, hide them away.

Soon I am getting up, grabbing for those books, and then I realise that Ashura is standing up too. His hand is bearing down on mine before I can whisk those books away.

“Anija, anija, naughty anija, I’m getting very close to what makes you special aren’t I?” Ashura coos as I try to pull those books back towards me.

Then without warning, two hands are on my hips, two hands are pulling me forward as I fall face down into the desk. I would usually fight but I’m too shocked as I get pulled across the table right into **_Ashura’s_** lap.

Then it’s Ashura’s mouth on my lips. It’s Ashura’s lips are suckling against mine. It’s Ashura’s hands gripping my shoulder, massaging them and eliciting a loud moan from the back of my throat.

At that moment, Ashura thinks he can be adventurous, he thinks he can push his tongue in. I amuse him. And then Ashura’s hand is pushing between the folds of my kimono wrapping around one of my breasts as I squeal jumping in his arms.

Another moan comes forth as Ashura starts to knead my breast, as my breast starts to throb, starts to swell in need. Touching is nice, but we want more, my cunt starts to grow wet at the sheer anticipation of Ashura’s cock filling the void inside of us.

But first I need to get those books away from Ashura. I need to will one of my arms to reach for those books. Good, good I got them now. Ashura’s other hand his reaching down there, my legs are starting to open up to welcome him. But no…no, that, that can wait. I need to get those books as far away from him as possible!

I then pull those books towards me, I pull away from Ashura, jumping off from his lap.

“Indra!”

I turn back to see that Ashura had jumped up from his seat too. He looking at me with this vicious sort of smile. He’s looking at those books as if they are the gold mine that he has been searching for all of this time.

“Just where do you think you are going with those books, anija?” Ashura’s tone is bubbling with anger.

“You…you don’t need to concern yourself with such things…” I turn and make a run for it.

“Oh no, my Queen, you’re not getting away from me that easily!” Suddenly Ashura is announcing a string of hand signs as I look back to see a wave of water coming right at me.

What in the name of kami is that?!

Seconds later a river of water is pushing me straight out of father’s study as I fall back first onto the tatami floor. Another rush of water comes my way as Ashura falls right in between my legs…because, of course, he does.

“My books, anija.” Ashura is reaching for the books that I am holding to my chest.

“No!” Now it’s my turn to use that wretched word, even as my hips start to grind against Ashura’s bulge sitting between my legs.

“Anija!” Ashura laughs as he tries to reach for those books to pull them from my grip. I only hold them that much tighter to my chest. Ashura’s bulge is starting to bloom from my grinding. Just a little bit more, just a little bit more until that magnificent thing pops out from between Ashura’s kimono.

“Anija!” Ashura then sinks his full weight onto me as his lips attach to the crook of my neck. I then feel what is suspiciously a tongue going round and round my collar bone, as my eyes flicker and I pant from the heat of desire growing within my gut.

Ashura then stops.

“What’s wrong, my beautiful, hum?”

What’s wrong? What’s wrong?

“It’s not the books, those are only a symptom of what ails my Indra.”

I thurst my hips against Ashura’s bulge again and again and again. Ashura lifts his hips up as we both look down and watch his monstrosity sticking out through his kimono.

“You’ve been entertaining skanks in your bed again, haven’t you? Oh, I knew that I shouldn’t have let my guard down. I knew that it wouldn’t be long for you to fall back into your old ways and break my heart!”

Ashura climbs off me, lying to the side of me as his cock is still hard and **_still_** not in my **_cunt_** where it **_needs_** to be! Damn, I’ve been cumming so much from waiting that I’ve been having to change my attire one or even twice a day!

“Anija!” Ashura gasps as he reaches forward to cup my face. “I haven’t slept in my own bed for two weeks, has there been a third person in your bed that I don’t know about?”

I let out a scream, as I start to kick my feet against the floor as if I were a child having a tantrum on the floor. And all Ashura does is wrap his arms around my middle and ask: “Anija, the last time I got any action was the last time you got any action. You really think I am going to be unfaithful to **_my_** chosen queen.”

I let off a raspberry at that: “Well then why aren’t you fulfilling the rest of Tou-sama’s requirements, ha?”

Ashura pulls away from me, he’s narrowing his eyebrows at me, then raises then, narrows them, then raises them.

“You’ve been talking to Father about me?”

My entire body flushes that.

“And what else does Father want from his musuko’s bo?”

Father’s words then ring in my ears, they make me tremble, they make me shake, they make my heart pound. As I hear his voice:

“But my musuko will need time maybe even years of finally having his bo’s fullness soothing, caressing that burn deep inside of him. His bo might even need to adopt a daily regime in this.”

Damn, he only told me that and not Ashura, oh kami, this, this is embarrassing.

“Does anija want some loving from his otouto?” I feel both of Ashura’s hands cupping my face forcing me to look into his hazy expression.

“Yes.” Ashura’s eyes light up at my answer.

“Here I come, my beautiful.” I move my hips anticipating Ashura joining me like the other half of a jigsaw piece. No, what I get is Ashura’s mouth on my breasts that are now hanging out as my kimono is now sliding off from my shoulders.

“No! No! Not that!” I snap.

Ashura pulls away, frowning. “Anija, if you want something you’re going have to tell me what you want.”

Since when do I have to **_ask_** for you to fuck me?! You didn’t have a problem the first time, the second time, the third…

“Damn it, Ashura stop teasing me!” I cry in frustration.

“Teasing you anija, I only act when you need me to,” Ashura answers as I let out another shriek.

“What do you want, my **_Queen_**?” he coos.

He actually wants me to come out and say it.

“I want you to…I want you to…I want you to…” This is so embarrassing that I can barely even speak.

“Oh anija, just so you know, it doesn’t matter what tou-sama might want, all that matters is what **_you_** want!” Ashura tells me.

“I want you to fuck me!” I just come out and say it.

“But don’t you need a bit more rest after the last time?” Ashura asks me quietly.

“Damn it, Ashura I bleed every month if you must **_know_**!” I then realise the implications of what I’ve just said as Ashura’s eyes go wide.

“Every month anija, every month?!” Ashura is climbing on top of me again, he’s deliberately running that magnificent muscle of his between the folds of my kimono. My own dick comes to meet his as he’s the one that squeals at that.

“Will you tell me your secret, my beautiful?” Oh so you are withholding sex to get answers from me, are you? You’re good, Ashura, you cocky, cocky bastard. But I’m still trembling, I’m still opening my legs wider and wider making it really easy for him to just slide in.

“Or I suppose there is always another option if anija doesn’t want to feed me some juicy, juicy information. He will have to scream it to the heavens exactly what he wants from his Alpha male.”

Damn it, Ashura, way to put me between a rock and a hard place, damn you’re good, really, really good.

“I want you to fuck me!” I repeat.

Ashura hums. “Oh but you want more than that, don’t you, my **_Queen_**?”

Oh sweet kami, you’re actually pulling it right out of me.

“I want your cock thrusting in me each and every day now until the day that we die!” I snap.

I watch as Ashura’s eyes go wider and wider and wider until they are literally glowing.

“Every day?” he askes.

“Everyday.” I cry.

“Anija, anija, I’m not sure I’ve heard you quite right. I think you are going to need to repeat that louder this time, **_much_** louder!”

You’re having fun with this aren’t you Ashura? But you have staked claim over my body and damn it we need you to keep claiming us over and over again. With you, it suddenly does not matter if we are male or female.

“A-ni-ja?” Ashura coos as he curls his body around me.

“I WANT ASHURA ŌTSUTSUKI’S BIG MONSTER COCK TO POUND INTO ME EACH AND EVERY DAY!”

Then there’s nothing but silence as Ashura pulls back, lifts up my kimono and lines his cock up to the outer lips of my cunt.

“It would be my absolute pleasure, my Queen!”

And then the books fall from my hold onto the floor next to me as Ashura presses his hands into mine. His cock then starts sliding in and in and in as I throw my head back screaming: “Yes...yes...YES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many hits, so much interest, I'm stunned. I had started to think that perhaps the Indra/Ashura couple was too rare for there to be readers interested.
> 
> Please let me know if I should continue :)


	12. The Lady Flower Discovery!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'In fact, there is a lot of more than my hands that I’m pressing against my beautiful, he seems to find comfort wedged under the bulk of my godly body.'
> 
> I think my keyboard might have caught fire a few times on this one!
> 
> MUA HA HA HAAAAA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you mikurock1234, Nino and Crownthief for your reviews! YOU made this chapter possible!
> 
> Thank you guest and Crownthief for your kudos!

…Ashura’s POV…

Indra is screaming “Ashura, Ashura, oh kami, Ashura, **_ASHURA_**! DON’T YOU FUCKING STOP, ASHURA!” And I don’t stop, in-out, in-out Monster goes as I continue to press anija’s hands onto the floor, interweaving my fingers into his. In fact, there is a lot of more than my hands that I’m pressing against my beautiful, he seems to find comfort wedged under the bulk of my godly body. It’s a body that I inherited straight from our kami on earth father. Now it’s time for me to learn more about my anija’s form, to understand him and perhaps to understand just where the source of anija’s inner anguish comes from.

“Faster!” Anija’s scream comes as our hips lock together more and more brutally with every thrust into that juicy scrumptious core of his that I make. A core which I am not even sure is supposed to exist given that Indra is a boy, right?

“FASTER, ASHURA, **_FASTER_**!” I am already going faster, Indra, dear sweet Kaguya my Indra has gone absolutely **_wild_** , wild for my cock!

And then I look down and look at Indra, I mean really look at him. He’s arching his back...back, he’s twisting and turning, he’s shaking, he’s crying, he’s screaming, he’s glowing…oh kami, the glow, that glow that comes just before his inner walls tighten and tighten around my cock. My anija’s face is cute the way it scrunches like that… Oh kami, oh kami, Indra’s squeezing me tight so tight, that it’s driving Monster over the edge, over the edge…

I lean forward releasing Indra’s hands, as I thurst in one last time before landing right on top of him. Indra then does something shocking, he wraps his arms around my neck, his body tightening and tightening and tightening. He’s crying, he’s screaming, he’s howling “Ashura…Ashura…A-SHU-RA!” as his hips lock with mine, he’s squeezing me, **_squeezing_** me. His inner walls are shaking, vibrating and then it comes, it’s like a dam that has broken loose, it’s like water, but it’s thicker, it’s filling every inch of my Queen’s core. It swirls around my dick, it’s creamy, it’s wet and it’s my **_Indra_** , it’s my Indra’s essence coating my cock before spraying out all over the floor despite me still not having pulled out. When my Queen cums, it’s not just a trickle, it’s an astounding **_avalanche_**!

Indra’s walls then give my dick one last squeeze, as my vision goes white, I’m hunching forward, panting, gasping as my hips stutter against Indra’s as my seed shoots of deep inside into my beautiful’s core.

We are then both left gasping, our hearts pounding, I can feel it. Indra makes sure I can feel it…our hearts beating as one. He’s the one still holding onto me for dear life. This is new, Indra’s stopped pushing me away, he’s clinging onto me instead, and that has my heart fluttering.

“Why…why did you **_stop_**!”

My brain goes blank, did anija…did my anija just ask that question?

“Damn it Ashura, get off me, I’m getting bored of this position.”

And there’s an intense feeling of shock going off in my head that might just lead me straight into having an aneurysm.

I am pulling out, but I make sure to plant my arms and knees down onto the floor as I am still worried that my Indra might be naughty and run off! And then my mouth goes wide as Indra pulls at his belt, to yank the kimono right of his body and onto the floor. The image of my Indra’s body alone has my cock flooding with blood anew.

My anija is glowing, to me, he has always been this ethereal creature who was only allowed to live in my wet dreams up until a month ago. That night was the most important, the best, the night when I knew that helping my anija was more important than worrying about sibling boundaries. Why keep looking for a Queen like Indra, when I can have the **_real_** deal?

I press my hand onto my anija’s chest, between what can only be a pair of breasts, still not sure about that one. I lean forward to give each of them a little suckle as I hear signs of my Indra’s tell-tell huff. I pull back catching sight of his hooded eyes as **_he’s_** the one leaving forward to give me a deep passionate kiss. My anija is starting to trust me now, he’s becoming so much softer, his heart is singing out for my own…

As he sucks at my lips as if searching for breath, I let my hand trail further and further down his silky smooth body. I let my fingers trail round and round anija’s belly button as he mewls into the kiss that **_he_** started.

And then my hand lands on his cock. It’s large, not massive like mine, but then there’s something that makes Indra smaller. Something deep inside me thrums, something that’s telling me that now that I am the bigger one, the physically stronger one, it’s **_my_** job to protect Indra.

I move my hand up and down, anija blooms from me instantly. My anija is sensitive, so very, very sensitive. My own Monster starts to throb in anticipation of lavishing even more attention into our Queen’s depths.

“Otouto, **_Otouto_** , get into position already, don’t **_keep_** me waiting!”

Indra’s pulled away from me, our spit trailing between us. My Queen is pouting at me, his eyes growing glassy as if he is about to cry. Oh anija, my anija, I really did get into your squishy stuff, didn’t I?

I go from hovering over my anija to laying with his back against me while all the while keeping an arm wrapped around my Indra’s middle. And as soon as I’m lying on my side, he pushing, pushing, rubbing right into my groin.

“Oh anija, my anija.” You’re so impatient my Queen, I cannot help but let out a loud purr as anija succeeds in getting Monster to leak from the anticipation of pounding into him…again.

“Now, now, anija, just wait a moment, just wait…” I tell him softly as he’s still trying to grind himself onto my cock. He’s getting quite huffy, letting out a shriek. That’s when the hand rubbing my Indra’s stomach going to rubbing his dick as my Queen lets out a delicious moan.

For a few minutes, I get into the routine of lightly pumping anija’s cock as I watch his hips swaying, stuttering as his moans become progressively louder.

Good, good anija’s distracted, anija’s sated…for now. He doesn’t notice as I spread my other hand across the crack of his soft round, **_very_** round ass cheeks. I did read all that I needed to from those two books my Indra. It was your reaction to seeing them that more than confirmed I was looking in the right place, now it’s time to gather evidence to see how much closer I get to what seems to cause you so much internal shame.

Anija is soon letting out a series of ‘ah, ah, ahhhs’ as I feel his cock starting to throb as I result of my pumping. Uh oh, I better not speed up, keep it slow, keep anija waiting. Our other hand is so close now to anija’s boy entrance.

“AH!” Anija lets out a sudden shout as his hips are swaying even more now, I feel his muscles tensing up now and that’s when my fingers slide in.

Wait I have one hand on anija’s cock now, and the other in anija’s boy place. But there’s still more of anija left, a lot more kept between those very curvy and large hips of his. Anija’s boy place is tight, hot and rather inviting, but it’s unfamiliar…

Anija is then squirming in my arms, tensing up, thrust his head back screaming as his cock shoots all over my hand. Then suddenly Anija is moving back, moving back, lifting his hips up and up as I reach quickly to straighten my cock. Monster then gets gobbled whole by those delicious pulsing inner walls of his. And get this, Anija’s boy place is still empty.

“Mmmmm…uhhhhhh…good…so…g-good…” And yet again anija is no longer holding those sweet, sweet words of his back. His sexy talking is already making the heat starting to gather in the pit of my groin, or that might be thanks to my Indra moderately bouncing against my cock again and again.

Monster is not in anija’s boy place, it probably wouldn’t stretch enough, Monster is somewhere else. Anija has a penis like me and an anus like me. But Anija has an extra part of genitalia that I don’t have, anija…anija doesn’t have his own…his own lady flower, does he?

A sudden heat tickles my body as Indra slams back onto Monster, **_hard_**.

“Oh, sweet kami!” I gasp at the sudden friction as I let off a minor load of cum deep inside my anija.

Indra is then twisting back, his eyes red with the Sharingan. “You made me say it, now you better **_do_** it already!”

“But I’ve already…” I’m not even trying to argue properly when **_my_** anija is so needy for me.

Indra lets a shriek at that, as he pulls forward and then pushes back, each time slamming harder and harder into me, muttering something that sounds very much like ‘stupid, stupid playboy otouto has years of experience and now **_he’s_** the one denying **_my_** cunt what it needs!”

Cunt, anija, CUNT?! That’s a horrible name to give your Lady Flower, goodness even tou-sama’s name of Rose is so much kinder. Oh kami, Father, Father…he…he…knows...!

Indra then lets out a heart-wrenching sob: “Stupid Ashura wants to rip out my heart does he, DOES HE?!”

“Anija, no, no, never, never…” I promise him softly over and over as I reach to wrap one arm around his chest and the other around his hips. I then land pretty little kisses all down my Indra’s neck as I tell him tenderly: “I love you, I love you, I love you…” And I keep repeating that promise over and over again, as I pull my hips back and thrust in, pull my hips back and thrust in, pull out and then thrust back in. Anija’s heart-wrenching sob soon morphs into delightful moans. Yes, yes, it’s those sounds your Alpha male wants to hear, it’s those sounds that make his heart swell and heat continue to build in his belly.

“Oh kami, yes, yes, so good…so good.” My beautiful Queen sobs that last bit, but it’s not an unhappy cry, it’s one signalling of much better things to come.

It then occurs to me as Monster continues to pull in and out of anija’s heavenly inner channels quivering more and more at our mere repeated entry that my hands are on the wrong part of his body. If my anija has a lady flower, then those swollen melons on his chest are most definitely…breasts!

Anija bucks into me from the second that capture his titties right into the safety of my all too willing palms. “Mmm…A-shu-ra.” He groans as I feel his chest spasm a little from another sob that’s all for **_my_** benefit.

I then pull Monster out of Anija’s now soppy wet channel as I make sure to have a firm grip over both of my Indra’s titties. I then thrust back in at the same time as kneading Anija’s left breast anti-clockwise and his right breast clockwise as Anija bucks against me, shuddering.

“You like that **_my_** anija?” I ask him with a soft coo.

“Uh-ha.” My anija cries.

“Mmm-hmm” I echo him lovingly.

I knead his breasts round once again, making sure to pull out and thrust back in perfect sync as once again **_my_** beautiful anija tenses in **_my_** hold.

“Yes, oh kami, yes, I love it, I love your cock! I LOVE IT!” My Indra squeals at that. Hmm, well **_my_** cock loves you, even more, my **_Queen_**.

A loud groan grows in my throat until it gets let across the hall like a loud gunshot.

I then break into a fast rhythm of rubbing anija’s breasts round and round and thrusting into his now very slippery lady flower. A lady flower made just right to take all fifteen inches of my Monster cock, that’s right, THAT’S RIGHT!

“Oh kami, oh kami, Ashura, Ashura!” Indra moans my name so prettily, so pret-ti-ly that my eyes are becoming moist with overwhelming joy with **_pride_**!

“Ashura! Ashura! ASHURA!” Indra’s moans turn to his precious cries as I thrust and I knead and suddenly there is lot more of Anija’s titties for me to play with. My heart races in excitement, as I groan out: “Indra, my Indra, oh my beautiful **_Indra_**!”

Indra then starts to shake, to writhe most violently as I end up having to squeeze his breasts hard just to have enough of a hold on him to increase my thrusting as his essence starts to swirl out and around my cock. Indra cries that much louder until he’s begging me, **_begging_** me: “Faster, Ashura, harder, please, please, PLEASE!”

Dear sweet kami, faster, Indra, FASTER! You are really going to take this sex god body of mine to the max, aren’t you?

“ ** _ASHURA_**!” My Indra screams.

I then squeeze my Queen’s breasts so hard that I can literally feel them pulsing in my hands, I then do end up pounding in and out of Indra, so hard, so **_hard_** , that the sound of my groin slapping against his ass cheeks is getting so **_loud_** , so loud it is on the cusp of drowning out Indra’s cries.

I then feel it, Indra’s going rigid against me, his inner walls start to press down harder and harder on my cock. And just before the deafening scream comes, Indra whips his round to swallow my lips into his own. The shock of his action has me hunching into him, shooting into him at exactly the same time as he spasms into me with his juices flooding, flooding right against my own cum. Suddenly we are spasming into each other, screaming together as our essence, swirls and swirls together before most of it probably ends up right on the hallway floor.

Indra is still kissing me, Indra is trying to twist his body around to dive into my bulk. So I let Monster slid out of our Queen, our Indra’s not going anywhere, he’s still hungry, hungry for **_more_**!

Indra’s suddenly wrapping his arms around me to grab for my back, he’s raising his legs higher and higher until pushing them around me to wrap around the top of my waist as if he was some sort of mantis, a very, very **_horny_** mantis!

Carrying you along during the day and fucking into you as I do so seems to be becoming more and more of a possibility, my naughty, naughty **_anija_**! Your otouto’s muscles aren’t only for **_show_** you know!

I feel anija’s dick rubbing away between us, and then for the first time, I feel the wet-with-my-cum lips of his lady flower rubbing further and further down my groin as I watch as my Indra tries to angle his hips in such a way to sink right back onto his designated place on **_my_** cock.

But Monster is still not erect enough, as my Indra is starting to get huffy that he’s not succeeding with what **_he_** wants to do.

“Anija, my anija, you’re so, so beautiful, look at me and let me gaze into those stunning scarlet eyes of yours?”

My Indra has had his head buried into my chest at the moment until he pulls back. His Sharingan is misted over with pure and unadulterated desire, **_desire_** for me. Anyone could walk in at that moment and all my Queen would see is me and **_more_** me, **_only_** me.

The thought of that makes that unbearable wonderful heat flood to my groin as Monster grows and grows and slaps right up to anija’s ass cheeks. I would love to spread my hands across them but they stay on anija’s hips. Anija might try his chance at thrusting in and out of my cock like this, but it’s still me, the Alpha, that has to be on the sidelines to take the lead at any time. Though anija might just force me to increase my stamina to thrust and thrust and thrust fast, very fast!

I feel as anija’s engorged titties rub down on me as I can feel anija’s cock shoot of between our bodies. Anija lets out a shout but still, he moves to balance his lady flower on the tip of my cock. I look down to see my Indra’s flushed cheeks and his victory smile as he pushes down and down right until he’s sitting right on top of my balls.

The mere feeling of anija’s lady flower wrapped around me anew has me groaning, hunching forward and shooting off deep inside my Indra. I might like to be in control but boy does my Queen acting **_so_** needy set me right off!

“Alright anija, make sure you hold onto me real tight and your otouto will take care of the rest.”

Anija hangs onto me extra tight after that, but my hands stay on his hips…just in case my Queen needs that **_extra_** help.

“Fuck me otouto, **FUCK ME ALREADY**!”

“You otouto is on it anija, he’s on **_it_**!” And seconds later I’m pulling out and thrusting back in, pulling out and pushing right back on in. As expected anija’s grip grows a little lax as he delights me with his pretty little moans as I dive on right into him.

Once I establish a steady pace that has anija gasping, moaning and whimpering ever so beautifully, that’s when I notice them, the presence of two others hanging over us.

And when I look up I see…I see…D…D… ** _DADDY_**?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many hits, a kudos and such glorious reviews, it's giving me a buzz to keep on writing.
> 
> Guest POV up next!
> 
> Want to know what happens?


	13. We make Daddy's heart explode.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '...what better bo for my musuko to have than one born of my seed?'
> 
> Goodness me this chapter ran away from me big time!
> 
> Hagoromo is such a closet pervert, isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Crownthief, Nino and mikurocks1234 for all your reviews, you have made this next chapter possible ☺️☺️☺️
> 
> Thank you Nega_Mogeko and two guests for your kudos!

…Hagoromo’s POV…

Musuko, my musuko, my darling musuko, did you know just how much I feared for you from the day you came into this world? This world may be the world into which you were born, your brother, my twin and myself, but it can be a cruel, cruel world. My way of conducting affairs has always been softer than the rabbit goddess. I considered the nomad way, but with you, I had to have a base, with you I had to have a place to shield you from those who would ostracise you for the attributes you inherited from **_her_**.

When I heard you screaming albeit tiny weeks ago, I had thought you were in pain. Then as I dashed to the bath chamber, I heard your cries, your moans of ‘so good, so good, more, more, more, don’t ever stop, please DON’T EVER STOP!”. Your otouto came running out with you in his arms a little time later. That rumoured monster manhood of his was dangling spent between his legs and I then knew that Ashura’s pursuits would no longer cause me a headache. I let Ashura practice, I took the precautions to make sure that he would not sew wild oats. The only children, he will sire - once his power comes in, once he matures in mind - are yours. My anti-contraceptive brew is strong enough to halt pregnancy no matter how many times Ashura’s seed enters your womb.

“Is that, is that Indra and Ashura, Indra and Ashura, forn…forn…fornicating?”

I turn to Futami, irritation rising in me. I have come across the most stunning sight to ever exist, my princess clinging onto my youngest as my youngest uses his refined art of coitus to impale Musuko’s rose over and over again. **_My_** Indra is spasming, writhing, moaning as his chakra is busking in the glory that **_my_** Ashura lavishes on my princess. Oh yes, my princess has made a miraculous turnaround. No longer is he on the path that would have had him **_leave_** me, my sons can never leave me. Never! This just proves one thing, sex is a good thing because sex makes my musuko happy. I can deprive myself of that earthly pleasure but you Indra, you cannot. You are both boy and girl with both a penis and a vagina at the same time, you need a lot more sex to keep you sated than most, even if I do end up cleaning up your mess.

For now, my grandchildren can wait, a year maybe, two. For now what is important is my Indra settling with his bo, a bo whose seed will not blossom in my princess’s cradle just yet. My children deserve a lot more discovering each other time before they begin to produce true fruit of their coupling. It is all perfect though, absolutely perfect, indeed what better bo for my musuko to have than one born of **_my_** seed.

“We…we have to stop them!”

I move out my arm stopping Futami right in his tracks. Futami looks at me, confusion etched across his features.

“This is wrong Master, wrong!” Futami says in a voice that would dare to interrupt the glorious **_love-making_** of my darling children!

And that’s when my youngest’s attention becomes split between continuing his thrusting into my increasingly **_loud_** princess to his face going white in horror what he realises that I am **_there_** , watching.

“Master!” Futami runs forward, and I aim right at his knees to have him flying forward. Futami seems like the judgemental human sort, ostracising **_my_** Indra for his uniqueness, I will not have that, I…will…not!

He falls flat on his face as I am the one that moves forward. I am the one that kneels to press my palm right down onto my youngest’s head. That is my mistake. He stops thrusting, as the sheer fear in his eyes is so palpable I can taste it.

I watch as Indra clambers to hang onto Ashura that much tighter, soon he’s mewling, soon he’s crying.

“Otouto, Otouto, I never told you, you could **_stop_**!” My Indra’s tone of voice is higher, needier, clingier…

“Indra…Indra…snap out of it! You’re the older one, you can’t be like this!”

Much to my horror, Futami is right next to me. He’s daring to reach forward to touch **_my_** princess at a time like this. Ashura’s dazed state melts as for the briefest moment his whole body flashes purple. A hint of a future power breaking through.

Futami is then pulling Indra back and that is when all hell breaks loose. Indra looks up, his eyes growing wider and wider as his Sharigan is now a startling shade.

“Indra, come on, your brother is taking advantage of you. Boys should not be with boys as no children are born from that.”

At that moment, a terrible rage shakes me as the rabbit goddess in me threatens to run loose. Indra reacts before I do those, his entire body flushing in a brilliant blue as his hair rising in spikes. Suddenly flashes of **_her_** go through my mind.

Futami tries to reach for Indra again, as Indra lets out a feral scream that has everything around us shake. Futami has never truly known when to leave well enough alone. As moments later, Indra’s fingers flash blue and when Futami gets close, way too close, Indra grows claws of chakra and swipes Futami against the face so viciously that Futami gets smacked unconscious into the nearby wall.

I do not go to Futami’s side. I am a benevolent master, yes, but when it comes to my children, **_no one_** can get involved!

I turn back to Indra who has already forgotten about the entire thing. He far too occupied with clawing at Ashura, rubbing against him trying to ensnare my youngest’s lips into his. Ashura seems torn though. Ashura wants to comply, I can see the lust in his eyes, I can feel it flooding out of his chakra in waves and waves. But he is paralysed by shame, no, no, Daddy cannot allow that, can he?

That is when I reach for the belt around his kimono, my Indra has already stripped. My Indra has already worked himself into a frenzy. Oh no, no, Ashura what did you do to have **_my_** musuko end up in such a state? You did not commit the unthinkable and deprive him of penetration, did you?

That is when Ashura’s kimono falls off his shoulders.

“Tou…Tou…Tou-sama, please don’t kill me, please don’t kill, mercy, mercy, MERCY!” My youngest is reacting now, babbling incoherent things that make no sense.

“What would warrant your thinking that I would maim you, my son?” I ask him with no tone of annoyance or anger. This only causes more confusion on Ashura’s part and more distress for **_my_** Indra who still tries to jiggle on Ashura’s manhood anyway. I need to act quickly before my princess becomes distressed.

That is when I pull Ashura’s kimono right off of him to deposit it onto the floor. Ashura’s jumps as Indra cries out in panic, it tickles me pleasantly as I watch as Ashura holding Indra close as I see a distinctive thrust of his hips backwards and then forwards. Indra lets out a pleasant purr of delight at that, oh princess and you were trying to deny this earthly pleasure for yourself? Daddy cannot allow that, can he? He will not allow his Indra to go down the path of darkness as the rabbit goddess before him. I will not have it happen, even if I have to use brutal means as a way to remove those who would disapprove of my methods of protecting you.

“I…Indra…we…he’s….” My Ashura’s brain appears to have short-circuited. There is actual fear in his eyes.

“Ashura, when I referred to Indra’s bo just who do you think I was talking about, hmm?”

It is then that I notice just how awkward a position my children have found themselves in. Lying on their sides, intertwined with each other like yin and yang they do look most exquisite. Both have my colours, though Ashura has **_my_** body to die for. I have always known that **_my_** Indra was delicate, needing protection. But now in comparison to my youngest, he is so small. Indra does not have my physical prowess, he has used his chakra to hide his weaknesses.

But still, there is something wrong with this picture, very wrong. Indra is not receiving all the comfort that he should be. Yes I know I likely interrupted my darling ones, but there is a belief that I hold firm. The Alpha in any relationship should be the giver of pleasure and the Queen should be the receiver. Often I make sure that this is upheld when I oversee the coitus gatherings. Queens can take control to start with, but not when they are too far gone with need as **_my_** Indra now is. He needs his Alpha to pin him down with my physical strength and pound into him until he passes out from exhaustion.

Daddy will need to teach his youngest that being kind and patient is all well and good, but sometimes he just needs to start and not stop until his Queen passes into a peaceful slumber after being thoroughly serviced by his Alpha.

“Sit up with Indra for me youngest mine,” I tell him.

“But, Futami…he…aren’t you going to split us…?” Ashura is still not understanding, is he?

“Now Ashura.” I watch as Ashura holds Indra tight, Indra starts to cry now at the sudden change. He starts to move, he starts to beg: “Ashura, Ashura, Alpha, Alpha, I need you, I **_need_** you!”

The look in my youngest’s face is one of pure joy at how much my Indra clings to him, seeks comfort for him. My Ashura’s purple chakra simmers some more as he leans forward to capture Indra’s lips into his own. My cheeks ache as my eyes fall to my children’s hips.

Ashura is the one with his bottom on the floor. His legs are parted just a little. Indra’s legs are the ones that are spread. His legs are the ones curled around his Alpha’s waist. Indra is the one who moves his hips, shuddering and no doubt enjoying having Ashura’s fullness stretch him ever so much.

For some time I do nothing, I only watch as my darling children engage in further saliva sharing. I watch as my Ashura’s hands fall to my Indra’s hips to assist in pulling him out and then pushing my princess further in.

My musuko is letting out small cries that grow louder and louder and louder until I witness him tensing up and letting out a small scream. His love essence soon comes dripping out from down below. That was what I expected, my Indra has always taken an inordinate amount of baths. What I do not expect is Ashura hunching forward, letting out a long low groan as his hips stutter.

Ashura, honestly do you have no self-control?

“To…Tou-sama?” my youngest calls out to me his voice still oozing with fear.

I then realise that I have a hand to my mouth to cover my laughter.

“You will show Daddy what you are capable of now. You will show me that with my clear guidance you can bring our Indra back from his state of frenzy.” I tell him directly. I might need to stop utilising euphemisms when it comes to my children. I need to make sure there is no hesitance in them coming together as mates to build a family and then together they can share the burdens of my power with me.

Once my sons have both come into their power, are bound together, those possible future scenarios of my Indra and my Ashura engaging in a battle for the death will cease. I will not watch from the spirit world as my legacy gets engulfed by their generational war.

“Pull out Ashura.” Ashura feels he has to flush like a tomato at that.

“But…but…tou-sama, please, I love anija, I love him, I LOVE HIM! Don’t separate us, please, please, **_please_**!”

That is the reaction I want to see Ashura. I put a hand onto his shoulder and lean forward to place a kiss onto my Indra’s cheek. My musuko goes quiet, he looks at me, his face looks so calm, so at peace.

“I am not going to separate you Ashura. I simply want to see if your years of persuing that hobby of yours has granted you the experience required to take **_good_** care of our Indra.”

Ashura looks almost bashful.

“A-shu-ra!” my Indra purrs.

Ashura then grips Indra’s waist gently pulling him out and out and out. It is such a long process that even I find myself flushing, just how large is your manhood, my son?

I make sure to put a hand onto my Indra’s shoulder, feeding him my chakra to keep him from becoming too distressed.

“Now show me youngest mine, in which position must you be to provide your Queen with the most intimacy and pleasure?”

Ashura blinks a few times before placing one hand on Indra’s upper back and the other on his lower. He then leans forward easing Indra down and down onto the ground as I retain a hand on my musuko.

“Daddy?” My Indra calls out to me. I reward him with a smile as I marvel at his flushed cheeks and the desire burning in his eyes.

“F-Father?” Ashura stutters.

“Is my Indra’s bo a meek mule?” I ask as Ashura flashes a look of fury my way. Good...anger, now you might stop acting so shy around your father.

My eyes flicker to my Indra’s nether regions. He is spreading his legs so easily as if it was what he was always supposed to do. Though Daddy made sure that it would **_not_** be for just anyone. Meanwhile, his manhood is half hard raised just enough to give the perfect view of his rose, unfurled and ready to take Ashura’s manhood…

If only Ashura would stop taking his sweet time…I have to rub my eyes twice when I see it, my visage might very well melt off there and then.

Ashura is on his knees between Indra’s legs. He is leaning forward and as he goes further down I hear Indra calling out to him. “Ashura oh Ashura.”

I watch as Ashura visibly shudders, his manhood starting to fill with blood.

“Come, come you big bad Alpha, come and bury that kingly cock in my **_cunt_**.”

“Indra!” Ashura and I snap at the time.

I turn my attention to Indra to give him a disapproving look which is a rare occurrence for my musuko. He gives me a hmph as he arches his back and lifts his arms as if desperate to reach for Ashura.

I then turn back to Ashura, his eyes are glazed over, eyelids hooded, chakra simmering and then my eyes travel down to **_his_** nether region.

His cock, yes I have to call it that vulgar name, is standing firm and high and for the love of my bat shit crazy mother, it is even bigger than mine. My appendage is twelve inches but my youngest has got a few inches on me.

How does such a Monster not split you in half musuko?

“Come, come, **_Monster_** , come and bury yourself, deep, deep inside me!” I turn my attention back to Indra whose trilling for Ashura to come closer and closer. Monster? That is not some sort of pet name you have christened your otouto manhood with, correct?

When I look back to Ashura, panic starts to set in, my paternal instincts are screaming at me. I was wrong, I was wrong, I do **_need_** to stop them before that monster appendage inflicts damage onto my princess.

And then its tip breaches my musuko’s rose as Indra lets out a breathy: “Yes!”

Ashura then presses his arms down onto Indra’s. My Indra lets out a squeal of approval at that. I then make sure to keep my eyes peeled as Ashura eases himself further in. But my princess makes that hard with the way he arches his back and lets out a moan that tickles me warm.

I continue to observe as it becomes harder and harder to maintain my usual process of breathing the more Ashura pushes in.

“Oooooooaaaaaaaeeeeeee…ah!” I hear my Indra crying in a most titillating way. My eye prick with tears of happiness, finally, finally, my Indra has let his guard down. I must monitor his progress, his interactions with others.

“You like that my beautiful?” Ashura asks my musuko so softly, so prettily.

“Uh-ha!” I hear my Indra chirp.

“Mmm-hmm,” My Ashura responds. Now my heart truly feels like it will burst from how utterly adorable my children are together.

Then I realise that Ashura and Indra’s hips have met. Ashura had not torn Indra in half. How…how curious, their mother could never take the entirety of my fullness like Indra can with Ashura's.

My eyes move to Indra. He is shaking, he is shuddering and letting out mild cries. His face though is contorted in complete peace, complete pleasure and I know at that point that my children do truly fit perfectly together.

“Move Ashura, move!” I watch my Indra lifting himself making num num noises.

Ashura then turns to look at me, Indra follows in his stead.

“Daddy?!” they call to me in unison.

My children, my sweet children are as pretty as a picture connected the way they are with my Alpha youngest on top buried deep inside my musuko on the bottom. They are such a perfect sight to see that I might be the one who breaks out into tears of happiness. No, no, I am the Father, I need to be the firm loving hand that keeps control of his emotions. But still…

I put one hand onto Ashura’s shoulder and the other down onto Indra’s.

“Show me, show your Daddy just how beautiful the two of you are together.”

I pull back and watch as my Indra makes a keening noise as he spreads his legs open that much wider, all the while Ashura is beginning to pull out. I have heard when this was done before, but now, now I can see it in person.

Indra lets out a long cry: “Ah! Ah! Ah!” and then Ashura pushes back in as Indra throws his head back, crying out: “Yes!”

Ashura then pulls back out again, as my Indra once again start crying: “Urgh…Urgh…Urgh!” and then my youngest pushes back in fast as Indra cries out louder: “AH!”

After that Ashura’s shame completely fades as he sets into a steady pace, as my princess writhes more and more, cries more and more.

“Show me Ashura, show me that with your years of experience in this you can drive our Indra to exhaustion and out of his frenzied state,” I speak quietly but Ashura looks me, he has heard me alright, as he picks up faster speed, a more brutal one. Then it is my Indra that spasms every time his otouto slams into him, and then my Indra crying louder and louder until my Ashura has attained such a magnificent speed that he is screaming.

“Ashura! Ashura! ASHURA!” my princess screams.

“Indra! Indra! MY INDRA!” my youngest matches him.

Soon…soon, my Indra is convulsing, pleasure ripping through him and my good boy, my Ashura does not desist in his pace. My heart feels on the point of exploding as I see my Indra tensing up and screaming: “ASHURA! ASHURA! **_AAAAASHUUUUUURAAAAA_**!”

I then see it, my musuko’s legs shaking widely as he suddenly goes rigid as it is between his rose and my youngest’s manhood that a huge rush of white fluid sprays out everywhere.

Ashura slows only a little, glancing towards me as I nod for him to continue as my Indra completely moves past the moaning part to the crying and the growing screaming.

I move further and further back from my sweet children. Now I know that they are truly ready to begin their lives together in perpetual love.

It is Futami who distracts me from the stunning sight of my children making sweet, sweet love.

“You wanted this to happen, didn’t you?” My first disciple is on his feet now with a large bloody scratch present on his face.

“My children’s happiness is paramount.” Futami gives me a disapproving look that I do not appreciate. I may have to keep you away from my children if you keep projecting your human prejudices that will harm **_my_** Indra.

Then he asks it: “Does this have something to do with how often you would treat Indra more as a daughter than a son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indra and Ashura have had a lot of coupling and even approval now.
> 
> Do you want to know where they are headed next :)


	14. Futami gets the funnies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter requested by reviewer, Nino!
> 
> 'And Master now has tears streaming down his face and Ashura is looking as a red as a tomato.'
> 
> Emica means charming or blessed and beautiful (according to an internet search!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nino, Crownthief, anielsen33326 and mikurocks1234 for all your reviews! I had great fun reading through the conversation you all seemed to be having with each other 😊😊😉😍 You made this chapter possible, especially Nino!

…Futami’s POV…

Master then turns those eyes of his on me and the world become small, suffocating, dark, cold, all sorts of terrible things that I am suddenly terrified that my nightmares might come to life. There are legends, petrifying legends of the rabbit goddess who ruled over us once upon a time. I have respected Master from the beginning for sharing his power. But now, now Master is near as terrifying as she has been said to be, so much then I find piss trickling right down my leg.

Oh shit, I need to fix this. I am Master’s primary adviser. I am often the liaison between him and the public. So I need to snap out of it and I need to get Master to see the error of his thinking. I must remember that I have always known to a certain extent that Master has never truly been entirely…human.

“Since when am I **_required_** to raise **_my_** children to human societal sensitivities?” Some more piss trickles down my leg at that. Master may have adopted a more conversable speech with his children but with me, his manner of speaking is anything **_but_** inviting.

“M-M-Ma-Master…” I cannot help but stutter even as Indra is making such sinful sounds that it makes my body grow warm and my penis throb. Damn it, it’s happening all over again!

“You must…you must consider that society has certain ideas, certain views that are entrenched.”

Master’s power rages to the surface at that as Indra’s cries of ‘Harder, Harder, Faster, Faster’ are proving to be a real distraction. I won’t look over, I can’t look over, otherwise, I will not be **_able_** to control myself.

“Entrenched are they?” Master snaps at me as I am sure that a wet patch is starting to form on my kimono now.

“Master please, I know you have an obscene amount of power but really…it is not as if you can make the world bow down and accept your sons who are brothers, by the way, **_brothers_** , fornicating and marrying each other. No children will come of that, and your precious **_grandchildren_** will **_never_** be born.” I make sure to keep my voice as strong as possible. Master is so level headed about things but when it comes to his children, the rulebook suddenly does not matter.

“M-Master?” I probe him and realise that he’s not even listening to me anymore. His eyes have moved back to Indra and Ashura. There is Indra now hollering louder and louder and louder. Meanwhile, Master’s smile grows wider and wider, damn it, he might be refined, he might be revered but that smile of his is a lecherous as hell now. Fuck he’s probably living through his children right now as even I can feel how excited his chakra is.

Then there comes Indra’s strained "Yes, yes, yes, yes, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

For a few moments, Indra goes quiet as I hear what very much sounds like him choking on his own orgasm, gasping for breath, panting and probably cumming all over the floor. Damn it where is even all that wet coming from? Boys don’t lubricate as girls do, so how in the name of the mother of six paths has Ashura not torn Indra’s ass open yet?

"Oh no!" I gasp as I feel something with is very much **_not_** piss oozing from my penis, a penis that is becoming so unbearably hard I know I will have to palm it off soon. Everything that you and your family do is godly even the-this.

"Futami?" Master falls out to me.

I look up to see that his attention is once again on me. This time it is not a look of speak-another-word-and-I-will-kill-you look, rather there is a definite look of amusement in his eyes. Shit, he knows!

“Are you becoming titillated?”

Ti…titillated? Aroused? Me? No! Yes! I can’t **_answer_** that question! If I do that, then I will lose any credibility I have with this argument.

“N…No!” I bluster.

Master’s rennigan seems to be shining just a little bit more at that moment. It’s as if he can see right through me, divert his attention, say something, draw everything back to his complete wrong way of thinking.

“Oh Indra, Indra, my **_Queen_**!” Indra seems to be a screamer, but Ashura’s shouts are getting me just as flushed. His shouts are reminding me of a **_certain_** father of his.

“Futami…” Master calls to me in a tone that sounds very much like Indra’s purring after Ashura. Oh damn it, I shouldn’t have paid so much attention, once I got sucked into Master’s sexual pursuits with Emica and now I seem fated to fall headfirst into his sons’ sex lives too. But they are **_brothers_** , they are **_boys_** , **_children_** cannot come of their **_union_**.

“Damn it, Master this is wrong, just wrong. Yes, we all know that ever since Emica passed away you have been the great protector of the young ones pubically gathering to screw each other’s brains out. Stop looking for a way to vicariously live through your sons!”

Master’s expression then becomes very, very dark. Suddenly everything becomes cold, my body feels ice might encapsulate it. Master is lifting his hands, I tense up, I put my hands up, sure so sure that he is going to go and strike me across the face. His eldest is the reason I have a horrible cat scratch across my face, one that might very well become a scar.

Master hasn’t struck me, rather he’s sunk his hands to weigh my shoulders down. For a moment I see a confident grin growing on Master’s face, then he’s turning me around and holding onto my shoulders tight. I then realise that I am looking right at Indra and Ashura. I try to turn my head away, but Master squeezes his hand at the crook of my neck leaving me paralysed.

“You will watch and you will marvel at how my youngest brings my eldest to his final climax. Then we will see if you can continue to be a frontman for human cultural sensitives.” Master’s tone is firm, Master’s tone is soft, but there is a certain threat in that that has a shiver run up my spine.

My eyes drift to the hallway floor. Indra is spread out on the floor naked to the world like the day he was born. Many wild rumours have caught my ears over the years of how incredibly feminine Indra became from the moment that he hit puberty. And a pleasant heat wracks my body as I see Ashura hunched over, with one of Indra’s b-breasts in his mouth. For the love of Kaguya, since when does Indra have such breasts, **_female_** breasts? Breasts that are so swollen, and bouncing up and down each time Ashura pounds into him.

For a minute my stomach clenches in envy. For a minute, I want to be the one with Indra’s breast in my mouth, not that good-for-nothing playboy brat. What magnificent creature Indra is for have **_breasts_** that grow **_bigger_** from sexual attention, what will he look like if he could nurse a child?

Bah! No, what am I thinking, I cannot desire Indra, he’s a male for kami’s sake, a **_male_**!

But still, my eyes travel down Indra’s stomach, I see his muscle clenching, his occasional arching of his back and his growing cries that has my penis throbbing even more unbearable than before.

Indra’s skin is so soft, shining in sweat from…from sex. Dear mother of six paths, what is wrong with me, I shouldn’t be desiring him like this? There wouldn’t be others thinking these sinful thoughts, there wouldn’t be others wanting to shove Ashura to one side to sink into…into…

But Indra is a **_boy_** …!

“So good, so good, Ashura…Ashura, I love your cock…I love it, I LOVE IT!” Indra has lost **_any_** concept of shame, what has Ashura reduced you to?

My penis hurts so much, **_so_** much that I can barely control my breathing anymore.

“Aww, you make your otouto so happy to hear that my Queen, your Lady Flower is most heavenly around my cock…” Ashura coos in such a way that it makes me wonder, just what is the boy referring to? Surely fornicating with a girl is more comfortable than with a boy, a girl can lubricate, can stretch… What is this Lady Flower he is talking about?

My penis then finds momentary relief.

“SO GOOD, SO GOOD, SO GOOD, PLEASE DON’T EVER STOP, **_DON’T…EVER…STOP_**!” I then witness to the moment that Indra lets off one long scream. I see how he tenses up, how Ashura presses his lips against Indra’s and then Indra screams and screams and shakes and shakes under Ashura’s bulk. I watch as the puddle of cum around them grows and grows.

Indra then goes quiet, tensing up one last time as his eyes roll back, before slumping onto the floor, eyes flickering shut as exhaustion claims him.

“Futami,” Master speaks into my ear making me jump.

“M-Master!” I squeak.

“You enjoyed the sight, did you not?” he asks.

“I stand by what I said,” I answer quickly.

Master chuckles: “Where is your hand Futami?”

I jump: “What…what do you mean?”

“Your hand, Futami.” Master repeats with a hard tone.

For a few seconds, I do nothing. Just what does he mean with a question like that and then it hits me. My right hand it under my kimono, my hand is over my cock, oh no, oh no, OH NO!

“Let us see it then!” Master huffs as I see very clearly that he’s observing everything from over my shoulder.

I pull my hand out and see that it is covered with layers and layers of my cum! Sweet Kaguya, I jerked off…to, to **_those_** two copulating, oh kami I am **_never_** going to be able to live this down!

“Now Futami you will only get one warning…” Master begins.

“Y-Yes.” I stutter.

“You will never bring up your prejudiced human sensitives when it comes to my sons ever again,” Master says with finality.

“But…” I try to argue.

“Or I will tie you to a wooden pole amid the next coitus gathering and everyone can see just how you stand by your biased views.” And I know that I would fail, fail miserably, I would not be able to resist the urges.

So I stay silent and watch as Master moves from my side towards his precious sons. Ashura is already pulling Indra up from the floor and placing his slumbering older brother secure over his shoulder. All the while, he hasn’t pulled out of Indra, instead, he’s using his cock as if it were so sort of holster to keep Indra in place.

Then again, Ashura is so tall now, so beefy, that holding Indra secure in his arms seems like an easy feat. So thoroughly penetrated, Indra looks ever so delicate especially since that said act has completely sapped the energy right out of him.

“Oh, my darling children!” Master comes up between them, wrapping his arms around them both.

“You make me so proud, so, so **_proud_**!” I want to scream, to shout, to stamp my feet, but then all I have to look back at **_my_** cum coating **_my_** hand.

“Tou-sama…! You’ll disturb anija’s rest!” Ashura argues with laughter in his tone.

Master gives his youngest a tight embrace before patting him hard on the back. “Good lad, I have waited years, **_years_** for you to make me proud, and you are performing well, so, so **_well_**!” And Master now has tears streaming down his face and Ashura is looking as a red as a tomato. _**That**_ embarrasses you but carrying Indra around on your penis doesn’t?

“My Indra, my Indra, you make Daddy so, so happy, do you know that?!” Master’s tone is ever so chipper at the moment it is making my ears bleed. Dear sweet mother of six paths, I have no choice but to get pulled into Indra and Ashura’s sordid relationship. There is something here that I am missing, something that even **_you_** hid from me Emica!

“Father, you’re going to wake anija,” Ashura laughs softly. But Master has his arm wrapped around Indra’s dozing form.

“Oh Indra, my Indra, finally, finally, you are off the path of darkness and onto the one of peace and light.” More like you lead him right onto your youngest’s **_dick_**! If you won’t listen to my warnings Master then I am going to have to start digging on what I have missed. Emica, Emica you knew something, you did not present Indra to us when he was born, you kept him hidden. Damn it, you always were Master’s **_favourite_**.

“You should know musuko that I will not rest, I will not **_rest_** until Ashura has your heart and your soul. My **_seed_** will keep you off the path that would have led you to self-destruction. I will not let my sons go to war with each other!” Path of self-destruction, what, Indra and Ashura going to war with each other, what is Master on about, has he gone mad?

The sheer alarm in Ashura’s face catches my attention. His chakra rushes to the surface as panic makes the wood floor and walls start to creak and bend most unnaturally.

“Me…go to war with Indra, my **_anija_**! No, no, NO!” Ashura wraps his arms around Indra so tight that even Master loses his grip over him. “I will protect my Indra, even if I have to protect him from **_himself_**! I will keep him safe, I will make him mine, completely **_mine_**! And Monster will make sure of it!”

Master lets out a breath of relief at that but there is still such determination in his eyes that I fear that he might play an active role in pushing his sons further together, even if by force!

What were you hiding, when you hide Indra, Emica? And why does Master suddenly not worry that he will have no grandchildren?

There is something about Indra that is not quite right and I will not stop digging. Even if that means revealing Indra and Ashura’s no-hope-of-children relationship...to **_eve-ry-one_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Kaguya appears and Indra does not walk away?
> 
> Let me know if you want to find out!
> 
> Plus this story has over 500 hits 😁


	15. Falling down the rabbit hole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'There’s no way out of that, at least not until a spirit from the other side is calling out to you.'
> 
> Sometimes the Id takes over, yet sometimes an Id completely separates from the Ego all together. Some Ids manifest as female whilst others as male, and a lot of times Ids are a reflection of the true person inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever so much to Nino, mikurocks1234, Crownthief and anielsen33326 for your continued support you have made this next chapter possible :)
> 
> Also thank you guests for the three kudos!
> 
> As for the new bookmarker, I hope you stick around :)

…Indra’s POV…

This time when I enter into a trance in Tou-sama’s spirit chamber, I am the one reaching out, I am the one clearing my path. There is no one calling my name this time, but my intentions are clear who exactly I am after, that white woman vibrating with confidence as even her cock left so much to be admired.

My menstrual pains are coming on, so I want some sort of contact with this woman before I become too fatigued to.

“Um…I’m looking for someone, she…urgh…she called out to me before and well…” The hesitation in my tone is almost embarrassing. I have not even managed to enter the spirit world yet, truthfully it’s many smaller words making up one big one, that’s what tou-sama has always said. Though I am still in the gateway, still wandering through the thick heavy smog. There’s no way out of that, at least not until a spirit from the other side is calling out to you.

“In-dra?” I hear a deep voice, a confident voice, one that could easily be interpreted as a threatening one.

“Is…is that you?” I ask still feeling ever so blind, not mattering if I have the Sharingan or not.

Suddenly the white smog gets brighter and brighter and brighter until I have no choice **_but_** to close my eyes. When I reopen them, I am standing in an eerie forest which much like our first place of encounter does not have the most welcomings of feels to it.

I look forward to seeing her, back against the largest tree. This time a rising sun illuminates her features. She is on the ground this time, she is still very much naked as she had one hand lightly petting her… ** _her_** cock. And I don’t even have the nerve to touch myself, let alone do it as if it were the most **_natural_** thing in the world.

“Ind-DRA,”

Being so close now, I can see that her lips are not moving, **_not moving_**. But, but she called to me, she said my name, was I…was I just imaging it?

And then I notice these astonishing horns on her head for the first time…Daddy’s horns are deformed dwarfs compared to those.

“You seek me” I continue to look at this white woman’s face. Her lips are still **_not_** moving. Her eyes though are bearing increasingly into mine. Her presence might be threatening, her voice too, but the look in her eyes is devoid of emotion.

Then she is standing up, then she is lifting her hands, closer and closer she gets until her hands are pressed up against my cheeks. There is something very Daddy about her, something very Ashura.

“Yes, you’re…you’re like me…” I murmur out loud as she presses her hands onto my face a little tighter.

“Yes…but will you still seek me once you see, once you experience…?”

All I see is the white woman’s crystal-like eyes as everything around me goes dark.

………

When I wake…I expected to find myself back in Father’s spirit chamber. Where I wake is not that heavily herby smoky place, where I wake is a dimly lit chamber. I am looking down at two tiny forms wrapped into far too large bed covers. Two infants…one of them suspiciously looks like a tiny version of D…Daddy?

“Are you going to confront the hordes again, Ego?” Comes the sound of a gruff male voice in my direction.

My eyes snap to the black form that stands over the two infants in front of me, in the distance I can hear screams that sound very much like “Witch! Demon! Die! Die! **_DIE_**!”

Pale hands **_not_** my own are still reaching out to stroke the heads of the infants in front of me. The black creature in front of me is still watching, still waiting as if I would be the one providing the answer. Then I turn my gaze to the large window, there are spots of light below getting closer and closer.

For the love of Kaguya are though torches and pitchforks coming after **_me_** , but…but…that doesn’t make sense.

“I suppose we can’t return to our homeworld anymore, we cannot leave **_them_** behind without a protector.”

 ** _I_** am still looking towards the window of this castle, **_I_** can hear the shouts, the stomping of the feet. I would be terrified, I would probably use Daddy as a shield, I would **_definitely_** not be rising to my feet at that moment turning my body towards a door. But am I actually in control of the situation at the moment or just along for the ride?

“TIME TO DIE YOU WITCH!

………

They are coming from everyone, all sides, **_many_** of them wield pitchforks, lit torches and **_most_** of them are men…men who leer at me, desire me, want to brutally rape me. But…but Daddy wouldn’t let me anything like that happen to me, would he? He would be running out in front of me, cutting people down before they got close. Ashura would too, he is so very Alpha exactly like Daddy.

I am turning my head to the left, turning it to the right, as the crowds continue to come closer and closer and closer. Why did I come out here again? What is this place? This place is not my world, I am sure of it. This place is dark, threatening so without the warmth and tenderness ensured by my father. This world is **_different_**.

“MURDERER! MURDERER! YOU THINK YOU CAN COME IN AND TAKE OVER THIS CASTLE! WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID, WE KNOW THAT YOU HAVE BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS!”

What are these men shouting about? I did not kill anyone, maimed them mildly but never kill. Truth is Daddy raised me as too much of a daughter to send me out on assassin missions. Even Ashura barely has experience in those sorts of things. Our Father prefers to keep us close.

The first man then rushes forward, I lash out and suddenly something long, something sharp, something white pieces right through the man’s chest. I then shake my hand and he goes sliding off dead of my three-metre extended **_bones_**!

Sweet mother fucking kami, just WHAT are these monstrosities. This is an ability I’ve been blessed with, not even tou-sama has it. And then it hits me…I am no longer even in my own body. I am simply going along for the ride, but is one I want to stay on?

Then another man comes at me and another and another, each time extended bones seem to grow from hands. They are far more brutal than any sort of **_actual_** weapon.

“DEMON! MONSTER! DIE! DIE! DIE!”

There are still at least four hundred of them **_left_**! Each of them are holding their weapons tight to their chest, each of them looks like they are ready to charge, to kill. I want to run, but my body is staying in place. I am lifting hands **_not_** my own, two sharp bones cross each other as if I were crossing two sharp blades instead.

I know I should be panicking, my heart racing about to break right out of my chest, but I am calm…I am collect…my eyes are just lazily rolling around, waiting, waiting, waiting… I am not cut out of this! I am not an **_Alpha_** built to face situations like this. Even I know now that being a Queen is what I am supposed to be, Ashura has been very attentive to my needs over the last week or so... It’s almost as if he is **_waiting_** for the next time I bleed.

Then they all come at me at once. Some of these men are throwing their weapons back, their eyes portraying their intent to truly hurt me. My extended bones slash out and pierce through the chest of one man, then another and another. Everything is happening as a blur, everything is so surreal. The accusations that the aim at me ever more so.

“MURDERER!”

“YOU DON’T BELONG HERE!”

“YOU ARE UNNATURAL!”

“WE WILL KILL YOU BEFORE, YOU CAN KILL US!”

But still, I keep going, still, I keep my cool as one by one by one, the voices get drowned out by the never-ending silence. The only signs of this mass slaughter are my extended bones become more like extended spit with the bodies of these dead men instead of kebab meat pieces.

Then there is only a small group of men left, ten or twenty perhaps. The looks on their face are one of darkness, of true hatred, almost as if they held a personal grudge against me. But…but I have never met these men before. When they look at me, it is almost as if they are looking at something else, **_are_** they looking at something else.

“You bewitched the emperor who resided at this castle. You are the reason he’s now dead. No man would be girl enough to willingly submit to a woman, a woman’s place is beneath a man that’s how things have been and that is how they will always be.” One of them says.

Then I am overcome by a deep pain, coming right from my heart, right from my soul. Then I throw my head back and let out a heart wrenching screaming as I notice for the first time this emptiness in my chest, one that is maddening, one that might just drive me insane with…grief.

The last of them of those men come flying at me, but there are feelings, thoughts are rushing through me, experiences that are **_not_** my own. There was this constant thought, this painful thought… _they took him_ , _they took him_ , **_they took him from me_**.

And eventually all there is left bodies piled high, as I am gasping, I am crying, I am screaming as I wipe the dead men’s blood away from my face.

………

“Ego, they are not going to stop, you know that.”

Once again I am back inside the walls of the castle. The blood is no longer caked all over my body, even as my head looks down at pale hands that I know are **_not_** my own.

It seems prudent to have cleansed myself so thoroughly as I am leaning down, I am reaching for one whimpering back, placing him secure into our left arm. There is a small smile that grows on my face from whoever is actually controlling this body. But then I would have a reason to smile too, that is definitely Daddy as a tiny helpless infant. He is so cute, so very cute, just how far back in the past am I?

I then take left the other infant, rolling him secure into my right arm. At that point, both infants open their eyes, and something warm and pleasant tickles deep inside me. That feeling could just as much come from me as whoever’s body I have found myself in.

“You will keep doing it again and again to protect them, won’t you?” That black creature asks almost as if reflecting whatever feeling clenches me.

I continue to bring down and then realise that my breasts are large and ever so swollen. Then one pair of tiny lips latch onto my left nipple and another onto the right. They suck and then suck and suck, and I look down and have this feeling or here this voice, _protect them_ … _I must protect them_ … _I may not be able to nurture them as he, our Queen might have been able to do_.

“You know maybe you should have stayed in our homeworld, Alpha would not have minded. She did make sure that we would have a brother, a Queen who could sire and nurture our children. There we would not be all alone as we are here.” The black creature continues to speak as the sun begins to rise outside.

But still, all I am doing is looking down at these tiny creatures, tiny children, my children…well theirs, hers, whoever’s body I am sharing at this moment.

“But then I suppose you always were highly curious when the opportunity came to discover a new world and claim an unclaimed world tree you jumped at the chance. Those alphas that succeed in doing this are legends, spoken of for generations and generations to come…”

The babes continue to suck at our breasts. These babes are ones that I will have to train, to make them strong, this world…is not the most kind…

“You know you will have to listen to me eventually Ego, you know that you will eventually have to make this world bow otherwise you will never be at peace…” the black creature tells me.

Then for the first time, as I lay the well-feed infants back down to rest, I hear my voice, one that is confident, deep and strong as a man but a refined as a woman: “Silence, Id!”

The black creature narrows its eyes at me. “You know I am correct! You know that this world will never accept someone like us…they will never accept an Alpha **_female_**!”

And then there is a voice getting louder and louder, a voice that I recognise. “Anija, hey anija, come back to me anija, come back, come back! I’m waiting…I’m waiting!”

Another voice starts to pull me away from the scene taking place, a voice that I recognise, the white…the white woman?!

“Your Alpha is persistant…but there is still more that you need to see before you decide if you still **_wish_** to seek me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really interested on what you thought of this chapter.
> 
> Next up, Ashura gets a little too curious and a little too concerned with his anija’s period. 
> 
> I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I received some feedback :)


	16. Who knew Daddy liked to watch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '..but him seeing me, watching us, that only makes me flush even more with embarrassment.'
> 
> Think of going feral as being moderately to extremely drunk, you remember some things but you might not remember others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously 'He Wants Me, He Wants Me Not...'
> 
> Now 'Alphas and Queens'. Alphas can be just as much male as female, just as Queens. It's all about one's inner nature.
> 
> This chapter is for mikurocks1234 my most loyal reader and supporter :)
> 
> Plus thank you guest for the kudos!

...Indra's POV...

“Anija!” I hear the panicked cry of my otouto. Then I realise that I am lying flat on the floor, strange I thought I entered the mediation through a cross-legged position, pressing my fingertips together to channel chakra. And there is then is a significant pressure down in my nether regions…no scratch that, something is pressing down on my **_cunt_**. Then comes the sound of mua mua muaaaaa! Each time I hear that sound I spasm and jump as I feel something that now feels like a pair of lips suck and kissing my clit.

“That’s it…that’s it, gotta shower my anija’s lady flower in lots of love now.” I hear Ashura announcing in between his more and more arousing kisses.

“A…Ashura?” I rasp as I reach out to plant my hand into his spiky mane.

“For the past few days, my Queen was starting to feel a lot more squishy down there. So, of course, I made sure to keep my head down here to be the first to see my beautiful start his moon cycle.” Moon cycle, Ashura, moon cycle, just what are you talking about Ashura?

“Moon cycle is a lovely name. I was unaware that you were so poetic youngest mine.” I blink quickly turning my attention to Tou-sama. He’s just away in the corner drinking his tea, no scratch that…he’s looking at me, or he’s looking at Ashura. And then I look at Ashura, Ashura who’s got his head between **_my_** legs!

“Your Lady Flower was getting rather hot last week but now, she’s getting a little cold. Monster is here, ready to warm her right back up.”

Last week was my fertile week, a time which used to lead me down a suicidal path. Now that danger no longer exists, then again, Ashura has pretty much moved back into my room. And tou-sama has been in a never-ending happy mood because of it.

“My anija’s bleed starts as dark as the petals that shred from a rose ready to be reborn anew.” Ashura mushes out loud as I feel his tongue circling my tender genitalia. A hand of his has strayed around my cock, a hand that is gently started to pump it, to make sure it remains hard.

I let out a shiver as my muscles clench and some warm, thick and a little sticky comes out…blood, my period has…has started? And Ashura’s head is down there, oh kami.

Ashura pulls away, and I looking down as he’s looking up. Ashura moves his hands from my cock to wipe my menstrual blood of the side of his face. I feel embarrassed, I feel hot, I turn away and that’s when Ashura climbs on top of me.

“Hello my beautiful, beautiful anija, you don’t need to worry, your otouto knows that sometimes his anija is more like his aneue.” I turn back to look at him, my eyes go wide.

Ashura places a kiss against my right temple before turning his head around to look at Tou-sama. “Father, is there any way to stop bleeding? Is there anything **_I_** can do about it?”

There’s only one way for you to stop the bleeding, getting me pregnant. But wait does Ashura know that that’s even possible, or that he can’t sire children for the moment? Why would Father feed him herbs and not tell him what they are for?

Ashura has turned his head around looking towards Tou-sama for answers, and then I look at him too. Tou-sama continues to drink his tea as if he were some cool clam.

“Tou-sama, you know don’t you?” Ashura is still very much on his hands and knees as I am beneath him. My eyes travel down his chest, I have to move my head to see down his stomach and then I see it, peeking out between the folds of his kimono. His cock, Ashura’s cock, my alpha…hmm, mild stabbings start in my cunt. And for a moment I don’t know if it’s from my period or from an increasing need for Ashura to sink into me.

I look back to Tou-sama, he’s reaching for a tray, a tray that’s smoking and smells…smells like…like food.

“Tou-sama!” I watch as Tou-sama takes the lid of the tray and starts making these oohs and aahs and smacks his lips. My stomach grumbles out loud at that. Ashura jumps and looks down at me with a sheepish look.

“Oh no, no, no…Anija needs to eat, bad Otouto, bad Otouto for not taking care of his anija’s needs.” Ashura is sounding very infantile at that moment, most definitely younger than his sixteen going on seventeen-year-old self. And then Ashura is pressing his body right into mine, his hands are sliding under my back and then he starting shushing me. “It’s okay, anija, it’s alright, otouto will take it slow, nice…and…slow.”

I arch into Ashura’s bulk as he presses one hand against my upper back and another against my lower. He’s then slowly pulling me up and up and up, my muscles clench up, they protest, yes, yes the damn privilege of having a cursed cunt.

“That’s it anija, almost there, almost there.” Ashura is still using that infantile voice, but for some reason, it’s actually quite comforting. As suddenly I realise that I am sitting up straight, Ashura is pulling away from me and the dizziness, the weakness is there. Kami, I got up those stairs, but getting down them with my period, how the fuck am I going to get down?

I then see Father scouting closer towards me. His chakra is sizzling on the surface, a ball of happiness. I move my hand forward to touch his, he covers mine and looks at me directly in the eyes.

 _Yes, princess._ He answers

 _Does he know that I can get pregnant?_ I ask

 _No, princess._ He answers.

 _He was doing research._ I continue.

 _Yes, princess._ He answers.

 _The question he asked though, you diverted away from it._ I add.

 _Of course, Ashura might be mature in body but he still needs to show that he can act…_ He answers giving me a more complete answer.

_In charge? Like an Alpha?_

“Hum, hum!” Comes Ashura’s irritated voice. We turn towards him, he’s got a dish in his hand and the look on his face as if he didn’t get in on the conversation we were having.

“Telepathic conversations, Tou-sama? I suppose I will never get that benefit, it’s not like I have a dojutsu.” Ashura gives us pouty lips as Tou-sama makes a scoff that sounds a little like a laugh that he’s trying to conceal. Well, that is still better than his usual sound of consternation that he used to direct at Ashura.

“You better return the books you have been borrowing from my study Ashura.” Father answers. Ashura has been taking books out of Daddy’s study…and Daddy has been letting him do it! That’s not fair, Daddy has **_never_** let me take books out and keep them. Bah, is this some sort of Alpha privilege? Seeing through **_her_** eyes has given me more of an insight into the whole Alpha and Queen structure. Alphas protect and lead, Queens nurture and maintain. Damn it, Ashura taking control, no, no, I won’t let him do that, will I? I am the anija…

 _But he is the Alpha…your Alpha._ The bitch in me speaks up after such a long time of being silent.

 _And where have you been?_ I snap.

 _Hmm, you don’t need me all that much anymore,_ **_you_ ** _are the one that went feral all by your lonesome for Alpha’s cock. Roar!_

Huh, feral, me…? I just enjoyed things a little more than usual…hmm, things are a little hazy. There are flashes of Daddy and his calming approving voice. Then there is Futami watching more, cheeks flushed as he looks down at me. But Ashura is what I remember, his kind words, the way his closeness and fullness made me feel. Nah, I have more control than to be driven feral with lust, don’t I?

“You wanna take it or does anija want his otouto to help him out?” Ashura is holding the bowl out in front of me. Hmm…he’s giving me a choice about this.

I reach for the bowl and the chopsticks, he lets me take them and the stew threatens to topple all over me.

“Ashura!” Tou-sama snaps as Ashura, Ashura responds by clasping his hands around mine to keep the bowl steady. “Some meditations can be a lot more draining than others, and given his growing delicate state, it can be even worse.”

“Oh anija, my poor anija…tou-sama you need to teach me how to break his meditation next time.” I let Ashura hold the bowl and use the chopsticks instead. It’s noddles sweet with a chicken base. It fills me quick, yet the cramps are starting to grip my stomach. I might have to ask Tou-sama for his tea soon.

“Some meditations have the soul leaving the body Ashura, do you **_really_** want to disrupt the link between Indra and his body? Do you want Indra to not have a body to return to?” Tou-sama explains as if it were the most natural thing in the world. I speed up my eating thinking that I was the soul that had possessed someone else, that white woman had implied that there was something more I needed to see. But then who was I possessing? I will need to go back soon to figure it out. Ashura meanwhile looks terrified at he looks left to right, right to left, from me to Father and then back again.

“But anija’s soul belongs to me! No one can just come in and take him from me! Anija’s body, heart and soul belongs to me!” I look towards Tou-sama and he cracks me this wild smile. He…he agrees with Ashura’s absurd declarations. You think you can just declare ownership of me, I am still **_more powerful_** than you brat. You might be an Alpha in bed, but you are going to have to do a lot more caring and wooing and committing for me to accept being your Queen.

Then there’s a cloth being pressed against my lips, I see it’s Ashura wiping my mouth. “You enjoy that Anija, you want any more?”

I shake my head wonder just what was making my otouto’s eyes starting to glow. It’s like he’s thought up something most mischievous.

“Tou-sama are you finished with my Queen for today?” Gone is Ashura’s infantile tone, now it’s a strict no-nonsense tone filled with determination. It’s so sexy, it makes me tremble.

“Take care of our Indra, Ashura,” Tou-sama says in a soft tone but there is a hint of a warning in there.

Ashura is then standing up and reaching for my hand. He’s pulling up, my ass moves off the floor. Yet as soon as he has me standing straight onto my feet, a series of sharp stabs spread all across my groin as my cunt throbs. Then my legs give way as I am falling down and down and down.

“Anija!” Ashura rushes forward gripping onto me to slow my descent back onto the floor whilst easing himself onto his knees. He is looking at me and then he’s looking at my groin.

“I will go and get the tea,” Father announces as he prepares to get up off the floor. Being weak like this, in front of Ashura, I’m not sure if it will end well.

Ashura raises his hand towards Father as he freezes looking at Ashura and then at me.

“Tou-sama, permission to ease Indra’s pains.” Ashura sounds ever so formal at the moment. Tou-sama is looking at me, no he’s looking at my groin, then Ashura turns to look there too.

“I will take that as a yes then,” Ashura is then looking at me, his eyes are hooded, very hooded and he’s licking his lips.

Uh oh.

Ashura lets his entire body push right into mine. He’s so warm, he’s making my head feel fuzzy and he’s rubbing against me, making all my nerves come alive with heat and want. My cunt throbs with need or is it from the bleeding?

I let out a long moan.

“Take it slow, Ashura. Last time you performed to my standards, that doesn’t mean you can suddenly cut corners now.” Father warns.

Last time? Where you outside my door last time? Were you there, watching? I don’t know how comfortable I feel with that.

I put my hand up to stop Ashura rubbing his cock down **_there_**. He’s looking down at me as I give him a silent begging look. Ashura only leans in to kiss me hard on the lips, I can’t react quick enough for him to expose my nether regions for the world to see as little by little he goes sliding right on in.

And when he’s in, the heat of his cock is blasting away the pains in my cunt and spreading up and up to drown away the severity of my increasing stomach cramps.

“My squishy, squishy Anija…Squishy!” Ashura laughs and squeals in my ear and he rolls his hips making his cock shift in me. That’s what has me throwing my head back as my body trembles and I let off a high trill. Ashura then makes a point to slightly pull out and push back in making me let out a cry, as pleasure rips through my body.

I open my eyes to see Tou-sama close now, **_right_** next to me. My face flushes and my whole body might as well red up like a tomato.

“Princess, now really there’s no need to get so shy for Daddy. It’s all about making sure you are taken care of musuko.” Tou-sama is stroking my forehead.

“Anija, anija makes me sad Tou-sama, something is weighing down on anija’s heart.” Ashura, you can feel that you can feel my shame. You and Tou-sama might love me, but out there, out there I will still be unnatural with my male and female parts. Though Daddy does seem to be enjoying it too much to see Ashura’s cock inside me. It’s almost as if he is expecting more.

“Ashura,” Tou-sama says like an order.

“Hai, hai, hai,” Otouto says as he pulls me into a sudden upright position. A rush of wonderful heat builds in my stomach now as I lean back, cry out and cum, all the while Ashura has his arms wrapped around me like a cocoon.

Daddy is there, with this big wide grin. I knew, he knew that Ashura and I were fucking, but him seeing me, watching us, that only makes me flush even more with embarrassment.

“Again, Ashura!” he demands. Ashura grips my hips, and then he starts to twists and turn his hips against me and moves my hips to push me and pull me off his cock. The pleasure starts to grow in me, but Daddy’s close, Daddy’s watching. Meanwhile, Ashura is still moving, still sending of these wonderful sparks of heat through me. I start panting, trying to stay quiet. Daddy might know, but he can’t see me, he hasn’t seen me like this before has he?

 _Fe-ral! FERAL!_ That female voice repeats.

I am burying my head against Ashura’s insane rack of muscles, I start moaning, then crying as my body tenses just a little as my blood and cum flushes out of me regardless of how deeply Ashura is lodged in. It looks like when the pain is no longer in the way then I am a lot more sensitive, **_a lot more_**!

“So beautiful, my darling Indra,” Daddy leans forward to kiss me on the head.

Ashura then moves his hands under my legs and pulls me up in one fell swoop. I look down to realise that I being carried piggyback with my legs plastered to Ashura’s sides all the while I sit on top of Ashura’s pulsating cock still inside my cunt.

“You take good care of my Indra, Ashura.” He warns Otouto.

“Promise, Daddy, lots of pampering for my Queen today, lots!” Ashura chirps.

Daddy is looking at me, waving as Ashura carries me away: “Have fun, my children, have fun.”

 _It’s not like he hasn’t seen Alpha bringing us to completion before. You just don’t remember it with being feral and all._ My female voice adds.

Wow, Daddy, who knew that **_you_** were such a pervert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Day of Pampering, will Ashura make Indra cringe or will Indra starting falling in love with Ashura?
> 
> Want to find out?


	17. Pamper me tenderly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hush, my Indra, hush, let me shower you with Aneue priveleges today, hush.”
> 
> Perhaps Ashura shouldn't give Indra so much space?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nino, mikurocks1234 and Kimchipyong for all your comments, they made this next chapter possible!
> 
> Plus a thank you Kimchipyong and guests for the five kudos!
> 
> As for the two of you who bookmarked this story, I hope you stick around :)

…Indra’s POV…

The first thing that Ashura does is climb with me into a scolding hot bath. I hold onto him as water tickles, caressing my skin, or that could be Ashura lightly running his fingers up and down my spine.

“You like that anija?” Otouto coos at me.

I shiver as he leans forward to kiss me on the lips. I open my eyes to see the comfort of Ashura’s calm face, one that is ready to act whenever, however.

“You don’t like baths,” I tell Ashura as I see his pout morphs into a smile.

“If my anija likes baths, then his otouto likes them too.” More like you don’t want to pull out of me. Kami, I still can’t believe you carried me all the way the stairs and all the way here, with your cock getting ever so comfortable in me. Maybe this bath is your way of saying, yes anija, I know just how much my cock slipping up and down made you cum.

“You just want to fuck me,” I tell him.

Ashura looks and looks at me: “Would you feel more comfortable if I pulled out instead anija?”

Pull out? He’s actually giving me a choice in the matter. That’s…considerate. I nod my head as he moves us away from the side of the bath to its centre. He then puts his hands onto my hips and pulls himself out. My cunt whines in a flicker of discomfort at his sudden absence which makes me shiver.

Otouto is looking at me, he’s running a wet hand through my hair. He’s making a point to get my hair wet.

“Ashura?” I ask in a husky tone as my eyes land on those muscles of his. He carried me all the way here with no struggle whatsoever, huh, it looks like your bulk is good for something, eh?

“Let me wash it for you anija, I promise I’ll be gentle.” Ashura got his hand in my hair, he wants to wash it?!

“But you don’t even wash your own hair, Ashura.” I remind him.

“Well then I will have to start then won’t I. After all, Alpha knows how much care his Queen takes with his luscious locks.” Ashura is speaking to me in a heavily sultry, incredibly chipper tone if such a tone is even possible. I lean into his hand as my answer, and his face blooms into such a big grin it might just end up cracking down in half.

"Lean into me Indra." I look at his chest and I twist my head back. That’s when he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Let me guard your back."

I then move further into his chest, it’s a very easy thing to do as something inside me feels a great sense of comfort that it’s Ashura who’s behind me, my Ashura.

"That’s it, just lean into me, that’s it." Who knew that Ashura’s voice could be so warm, so inviting?

 _He is_ ** _your_** _Alpha, of course_ ** _he_** _make you feel safe._ The voice in me butts in.

I then feel Ashura’s muscle rippling away behind me, only for him to plop something thick, something akin to paste on top of my scalp. I want to reach to pull it off. Well until I hear Ashura’s voice.

"Trust me anija, trust me, I mixed it especially for you." He made me some sort of hair treatment, I’m...I’m intrigued. Ashura then presses his palms down on my head and then uses his fingers to rub whatever this paste is all down both sides of my hair. It’s cool, it seems to be fizzling a bit but it’s not...uncomfortable. Ashura pulls his hands away and then reintroduces them from underneath my hair until his handsomely large hands pretty much cover the entirety of my scalp. A pleasant shudder wracks my body in anticipation of what is going to happen next.

Ashura presses his fingertips to my scalp as I find myself nuzzling against his body as he does. He then starts the gentle yet firm process of massaging my scalp, as the first moan leaves my lips. He then moves his fingertips and continues to massage harder and harder into my scalp. I let out louder moans, a few cries and I swear there’s even a purr of delight that escapes me too. I am doing a poor job of hiding just how much I am enjoying all this attention. And Ashura is doing a poor job of controlling that growing erection of his, I suppose I am not helping what the way I am been twisting, writhing and rubbing into him.

 _We make Alpha go wild for us! Roar! Roar! Roar!_ My female voice natters away in the back of my mind.

I then feel as Ashura threads his fingers through my hair, making sure to scrunch and fluff every inch of it. When he releases my hair thing, I feel it, so silky soft it already feels that my heart is fluttering at how much Ashura went out of his way to do this.

"Will you let me ease you into the water to rinse you hair out, anija?" Ashura asks me all of a sudden breaking me out of my semi-sleeping state. He’s looking right down at me now as I have made the perfect pillow leaning against those muscles of his.

I pull away until he wraps his arms fast around me to keep me in place. "Let me do this for you, my beautiful. I will take the upmost care, I promise, I promise." Do what for me Ashura?

I don’t even need to wait for an answer as Ashura moves his hand to my upper back and suddenly I’m not leaning back to him but I am being cradled sideways in his hold. Ashura gets the perfect view of me like this, kiss me, Ashura, **_kiss me_**. Ashura complies by my silent request hunching in to give me one deep arousing kiss that has my cock throbbing and my cunt aching.

Ashura then pulls back increasing his grip on the lower arm he had wrapped around my chest to moving the hand from my upper back and the way to the back of my head. He then begins the process of lower me into the way as a parent would do with their infant.

 _Hush don’t protest, let your Alpha take good care of you._ My female voice speaks up in admonishment.

Oh he’s taking care of me alright, with that hand of his massaging and cleaning my hair. Though the way he looks at me is calm and loving, as I cannot help but smile the more he smiles until suddenly I have no clue who started this exchange.

Ashura then swaps hands using one to keep my head above the water and the other to rubs against my chest, under my armpits then my arms, until I realise that he’s not only washing my hair but my entire body. But I don’t hold back the moans from the feelings of pleasure rushing through me. Then without warning my body lurches forward as I let out an uncontrolled shout, as Ashura starts washing my cock.

"Shh, anija, shh, your otouto needs to make sure that you are extra clean down there, we don’t want you itching and burning there unnecessarily at a time like this, do with?" Since when have you become an expert in my menstrual cycle, even the side effects of it?

 _Hush, Ego, he knows because he cares._ My female voice silences my concerns.

Ashura then starts rubbing and rubbing at my cock, as my muscles clench and my pains start to return. I let out a cry of discomfort as Ashura immediately stops.

"Anija!” He wails.

"I’m okay, I’m okay,” I wheeze still coming back from the edge of an orgasm.

I open my eyes to see Ashura looking down at me, thinking. His hand meanwhile moves beyond my cock and presses into the outer lips of my cunt. You going to wash me there too are you Alpha mine? My body trembles in anticipation.

"That’s it anija, I’m going to take it nice and slow, gently, gently servicing my beautiful, beautiful Queen." And it’s as he says those words that he shoves his index fingers that much further in as I buck and cry out, trembling in his hold.

"Ashura! Ashura!" I yell a little overwhelmed.

Ashura presses a kiss to my forehead: "Hush, anija, hush, your otouto is going to make sure to clean you out there nice and proper.’’ In the meantime Ashura has started to lightly scratch my inner walls, my sore walls as I let out a howl. My muscle clench as more blood comes, now you’re going to make me bleed in my bath Ashura. The bath is usually a place for that **_not_** to happen.

"Apparently this squishy blood is special, it’s super clean. I’ve also been washing Monster a lot more to keep your Lady Flower comfortable and protected.” Ashura? You’ve…you have been doing a lot of research into my menstrual cycle haven’t you? You wash your dick for my benefit? I should cringe, but then your Monster does make everything better, so much better.

“Ah!” I cry out as Ashura keeps on with the scatching, and the dancing of his fingers deep in me. Waves of soft pleasure ripples in my stomach and even my toes as I curl into Ashura and wail as I cum and bled once again. I open my eyes panting, and see Ashura making a point to scrub his hair throughly. He is washing it? It might be silly, but Ashura is not scoffing at these little things rather doing them…to comfort **_me_**.

I continue to marvel at Ashura’s soft handsome face, as my heart feels like it swelling more and more… What is this feeling I am having? Peace? With Ashura? No…it’s some more intense, something that I might…I might not want to end.

“I’m going to lift you out of the water now, my beautiful.” Ashura tells me in a tender tone. I nuzzles into otouto’s chest, snoozing might be a good thing right about now.

Ashura then eases me to the side of the bath and pulls…pulls away? My heart starts to beat frantically, as I reach out…why are you pulling away Alpha, why, WHY?! I lift my hand as Ashura interweaves his fingers into mine.

“It’s okay, my Queen, I’m here, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. Alpha’s here.” Ashura leans over to suck and kiss my hand as I see glimpses of his purple chakra flickering anew. My own blue chakra responds in kind, flickering and calling out to Ashura’s in turn.

Ashura then whips out something odd looking very much like a nail file. I’ve seen one of those things before, but I’ve never asked Tou-sama for one, I was afraid…I was afraid it would be deemed to girly of me to want to tend to my curtiles and soften the sharpness of my nails.

“There’s no need to look so embarrassed anija, all your otouto wants to do is give you a pedicure. We can’t have you scrathing that soft skin of yours accidently.” My mouth starts to hang open, but that’s such a girly thing to do.

“Ashura…that’s not…that’s not appropriate.” But Ashura is still starting to slowly file away at my first nail.

“Hush, my Indra, hush, let me shower you with Aneue priveleges today, hush.” He coos.

I go quiet after that as Ashura takes extra careful to file and soften my nails, then he moves to my feet as I catch sight of a tiny pair of scissors. My toenails are somewhat hard and long but I worry about the implications of tending to them. What sort of boy has manicured nails, huh?

“Such sharp nails you have, my nails. You Alpha will make them short and soft for you. Then maybe next time you kick your otouto in the face, these things would claw at me anymore.” I look down and Ashura having his way with my feet as my eyes go wide. Ashura was making a joke and there’s a smile growing on my face that all of a sudden I can’t hold my laugh back.

Ashura looks up at me and smile warmly: “The only face these feet will be kicking is mine. Your Alpha will make sure to get stronger, so that my Queen can be the protected and not the protector.”

My heart flutters at that, some pleasant makes my hairs stand up on end. To be the protected…by Ashura? That…that makes my heart…feel contented.

“There all done, are you ready for the next part of your pampering?” I frown my eyes at that, until Ashura squats down next to me. He’s still very much naked and his cock is still very hard, my cunt throbs for him…

Ashura then takes my hands into his own and as he rises to his feet helping me up with him. I hunch over as the daggers start having their way with my cunt again.

“Indra?” Ashura asks me concern in his tone.

“I’m fine.” Why did I want Ashura to pull out of me again?

I see Ashura narrowing his eyes, unconvinced.

“What I have planned next might help.” Ashura is then pulling out of the bath chamber and into one of the empty rooms next door. Expect the room is not empty…there’s a table there, one line with something soft and a gap at the top and somewhere further down. A...a massage table?

I look towards Ashura confused.

“It will feel good, otouto promises.” He tell me in that infantile voice of his but he seems to be doing that on purpose, as if to encourage me to let my guard down.

Suddenley he’s lifting me up as a groom would his bride. He’s then laying me onto soft table, how did he get his hands on one of these, it’s something that only palaces have?

“It’s usually best to do this face time, Indra.” I glace towards Ashura, his hooded gaze makes me shiver. “You can trust me, you know.”

He leans forwards to wrap his arms around my tensing form, the cramping is coming back harder now, the effects of the bath washing away.

Ashura is then helping to turn me onto side easing me into the bed, and then he gives me that warm smile. “I’m ready whenever you are my Queen.”

I turn onto my stomach, quickly realising that my face fits right through the gap at the top and my cock can spring free from the gap at the body.

Then I hear Ashura rubbing together some wet with a heavenly aroma. “Your Alpha will make sure to knead away all of your aches and pains.”

Ashura then presses his thumbs into the muscles in my upper back, my body spams at that. Wow, I am stiff.

“Poor, poor anija, all his muscles wound up in knots. Otouto will make sure to loosen him right up.” And then Ashura kneads my muscles harder and harder as suddenly my back loosens and a long groan has me easing into the bed.

“That’s it anija, just relax, just relax…” My body starts to shake and shivers as Ashura’s hands were performing some sort of moonwalk on my back.

He even starts to ooh and aah, the more I tremble under his herculean hands.

Ashura’s hands then move lower and lower down my back, and I don’t even true and hold back one moan that comes after the other. One by one my musles loosen making my limbs feel as limp as a rag doll. The cramping is still there, but it’s coming from my cunt, there is only thing that will help with that.

I jump as soon as Ashura’s hands land on my ass. He kneads my buttocks hard as I let out a cry as pleasure starts to gather in my stomach. Ashura them moves his hands down, his fingers massaging down my legs as suddenley I can’t breathe, suddenly…

“Ah! Ah! AH!” My body tenses up, I cum and my cunt throbs and throbs and throbs. I cry out from the pain, as I try to curl inwards.

“Indra…Indra!” I hear Ashura calling out to me.

“Ashura! Ashura! Please, please…” I beg.

“Indra…” Ashura murmers into my ear.

“Please Ashura, please, I need…” The cramps are getting worse and worse as suddenley what I had to eat is threatening to come back up my throat. I cannot stop the wretching noises that come after that.

Then my entire body gets crushed but a hot bulk, A-Ashura?

“Breathe, Anija, breathe…I’m here, I’m here…” Ashura is then slidding his arms under around my front and he starts grinding his hips in my nether regions.

“Ashura, please, please, I need…I need your…” If you laugh right now, I will never forgive you…I will never…

I feel the tip of Ashura’s cock at my entrance, he’s slidding in and in and in, all the while he’s whispering sweet reassurances into my ear.

And then he’s in, the heat is helping but my cramps are still raising up a rebellion, I still want to retch. I need… ** _I need_** …

Ashura then lifts his bulk off me pulling his dick out of me slowly and then pushing himself back in making sure that I feel the entire of his god like body pressing **_right_** into my aching body. He then continues to pull out and then push back in, the panic and the cramps start to ease, my breathing settles as my coils of pleasure begin to build from this slow and steady penetration.

It’s perfect, it’s been so perfect. First a bath, then a pedicure, with a massage leading to slow and tender lovemaking. My heart flutters and it’s all for the one who has his hand pressed against my chest there… ** _Ashura_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Ashura goes training solo with his father for the first time?
> 
> Would you like to find out?


	18. The Bromancing Of The Cocks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Geez, maybe Indra’s mutterings at night that he lives with two mega perverts is becoming less and less far fetched.'
> 
> In the words of Indra, "Daddy goes just a little mad..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crownthief, mikurocks1234 and Kimchipyong, your support and comments have made this chapter possible :)
> 
> Thank you to Nimaka and two guests for your kudos!

…Ashura’s POV…

One falls and then another and then another until eventually each one of my seven comrades are on the floor. They are rubbing the growing lumps on the back of their heads.

“Hey Ashura, what was that for?” My comrade Daichi wails.

“Yeah, since when do you go whacking people in the back of their heads.” Fumio also joins in to cry like a baby too. But I don’t like sorts of cries, the ones that I like are my Indra’s wails as I tip him over the edge. The louder I get him, the more the pleasure builds in my stomach. Screw those Alpha males who don’t take pleasure from driving their Queens mad with lust! They don’t deserve to have Queens to call their own!

“Damn it, we only made only one little joke about his Queen and he goes on psycho on us.” Taizō whines. I flip around and give him one long glare, he goes tumbling right back onto his ass.

“Hey Ashura, hey, it’s just, it’s just we never thought that times between you two would last this long.” Gorou comments.

“Hey Ashura, Ashura, did you…did you find my tips useful?” Isadori is the first one to stand up, she is looking at me straight on now.

“Tips, since when does Ashura need tips to deal with a woman.” Taizō laughs. I narrow my eyes at him, maybe since I **_knew_** that I would need a girl’s advice on how to best handle my anija’s womanly needs.

Indra’s heart grew warmer towards me a week ago, Indra was reaching out to me, my Indra wanted **_me_**. I made sure to pamper him real good all of last week, I made sure to show my anija just how good I could take care of every part of him. I didn’t quite get to the oil massage, anija needed Monster before we could get that far.

Hmm…who’s to say I can’t treat him to one when he’s not on his moon cycle? Maybe I will make sweet sweet love to him before or directly after. Wait…why can’t I can't do it before **_and_** after?

“Hey Ashura, your cock is sticking out!” Taizō declares so loud that everyone in the courtyard stops what they’re doing to stare at us, or me. I look down, Monster is standing to attention, uh oh. Father wouldn’t like that…calm down, you need to calm down I can’t go to train with Father like this…

An eagle then does a lop and lop above our heads letting out a shrill cry, it’s Father’s messenger bird. I guess I won’t have time to deal with you Monster, as I go running back to the main house.

…………

“Well youngest mine, it’s even bigger than mine.” Tou-sama could have easily started the lesson with one of his lectures, heck he could have hit me upside the head a few times. But no…what Tou-sama starts the lesson with is to get down onto his hands and knees to take his sweet time looking at **_my_** cock.

“Well take it out so Daddy can take a closer look then.”

Dad…Daddy? He’s looking up at me expectantly, that was an order?

“I will show you mine if you show me yours.” He adds as he pulls away as he reaches between the folds of his kimono. Oh wow, oh kami, we’re doing this, we’re bromancing, Daddy wants to bromance with me. Geez, maybe Indra’s mutterings at night that he lives with two mega perverts is becoming less and less far fetched.

“ ** _Ashura_** …I’m ready when you are.” Father alerts me.

He’s got his hands in place, waiting for me to get my own hands in place. Wait but you’re not hard, urgh…urgh, are you?

I move my hands to the folds of my own kimono, Monster is already hard. Okay, I’m going to do this, geez this upfront and personal change of personality in Father is… ** _shocking_**.

Who knew that Daddy liked to watch? I remember Indra asking himself. Well if he likes to watch then maybe we should put on more of a show. Poor Father, when was the last time **_he_** got any action?

“Three…two…one…” I count as I close my eyes let Monster hang loose.

“Goodness, look at how it sparkles.” I open my eyes suddenly to see Daddy’s twelve inches standing to attention, the cock he **_sired_** me with. What sort of dirty thoughts have you got going through your head Father, to get so hard, **_so_** quickly?

I then look up to see Father training his rinnegan on me, before sending a lecherous smile in my direction.

"Why the next time I get a front-row seat to my youngest making sweet, hard love to my musuko. Though I am sure that the real thing will be better than anything Daddy can come up in his mind." Father’s voice is very chipper, almost like me when I plot my next steps to drive my Queen over the edge. Wait he gets off on wanting to watch us...well I suppose I can’t deny him that, he dedicated his life to Indra and me when Ma passed away.

"It sparkles you know," Father tells me as I frown at him, he then moves from handling his dick to hovering a hand over mine. That gets me to look down, of course...Indra likes things better when things are clean.

"Indra likes clean things." I choke in my words with the surrealism of this whole situation. Father’s hand is still hovering, but he’s not touching, should I let him?

“I won’t touch...that’s a privilege I only expect you to extend to our Indra from now on, do you understand?" Despite the hilarity, if this situation, Father’s strict tone immediately has me straightening up.

"Hai!" I shout in confirmation.

Okay, so if Tou-sama is not going to touch it, then why is he still looking at it as if he wants to eat it? I sneak a few peeks at his cock, and I want to ask him, shouldn’t I be the one with the smaller dick?

“It is a stunning sight, bringing so much joy and pleasure to my precious, precious princess…” And not only can Tou-sama say that with a straight face but have happy tears coming forth.

“Is it the biggest you’ve seen?” I finally dare to ask. Tou-sama then goes quiet, the mood in the training chamber goes sombre and quiet.

“Well, mother…” I hear him say so quiet that I don’t think he meant for me to hear his words.

“Grandmother had a dick?” Father visibly flinches at that, he can’t meet my gaze, he’s even walking away from me. Oh dear, Indra, Indra has warned me about this before.

Tou-sama then returns with his staff in hand and suddenly he uses it to strike me hard in the shines. I go tumbling straight onto my face.

Tou-sama lets out a laugh at that: “Oh honestly Ashura, where are your wits, you were the one who asked for this training session after all?”

I twist my body around, Father’s cock is safely tucked away and he’s got this dark look on his face promising me a lot of pain.

“You won’t be needing your manhood out for this.” I look down hastily tucking it back into my kimono as I jumped back up. Father assumes the martial arts stance, and I quickly follow.

“Let’s see how serious you are about this training that **_you_** requested.” Father then strikes me down on the head as I go stumbling backwards. My vision blurs, ow, ow, ow… That’s it, it was **_this_** god that made **_my_** Indra into the fighting tigress that he is. Hmm…maybe I should have kept my mouth shut when it came to grandmother, I have a feeling I am in store for a great deal of pain for bringing **_her_** up.

Father strikes me again and again, on the neck, across the chest and around the hips. And it hurts, shit I don’t think Father has even gone this hard on Indra, he’s too delicate…

Yes, that’s it, I am the one **_who_** inherited his body, I will **_handle_** this, I will overcome…

Father’s hand is coming down, and I act fast, putting my hands up to defend just before another lump can be added to the top of my head. Father looks down on me surprised. Father’s eyes have the smallest hint of a glow, something that I have only ever seen directed at Indra when he was doing well. Now I’m getting it?

"Your grip is strong youngest mine." It...it is? I’m only doing what I did to stop Indra from bashing me black and blue. Hmm, that seems so long ago, things have moved quickly, for the better. I can’t let anything stop it!

"I’ve learnt a few things after years of being Indra’s punching bag." Tou-sama laughs at that, he is forgetting about grandmother. And then suddenly his staff is whooshing in on me from the side and I go sliding right across the shiny wooden floor. Father flashes next to me in such a burst of chakra that I feel my own chakra rising in defence.

For a moment I catch Father’s eyes shining very white and then came that tight smile when he decided what he wanted. The look in his eyes then promised more pain. And then I’m the one running around the room, as he strikes me with his hand and then switches me with his staff.

"Oh Father, oh that hurts. I thought we were supposed to be training." I can’t believe I am resorting to begging after Father put his trust in me to take care of Indra.

"Training is not supposed to be easy Ashura..." Father drawls as I am barely able to avoid his attacks. Then I turn around to face him, he brings down his palms and I defend myself. I hold him off and see this determination burning in his eyes.

"Father stop!" I tell him.

"Make **_me_** , Ashura!" He snaps back as his staff comes in from the side. I jump away before it can reach me. Tou-sama pulls back, he’s got this wicked smile growing on his face. I think…I think I preferred it when we were exchanging cocks. I’m still not sure if Father wants to find a way to beat me black and blue.

“Ashura…” he forces me to look at him. “Stop me!”

Father than lands his staff on my head, on a shoulder, on my chest, my stomach, my hips and my legs, and he does it again, and again and again. Ironically he avoids my cock, of course, he does, Monster should always be in tip-top share to make intense love to my beautiful whenever needed.

Father then pummels me harder and harder and harder and his chakra is starting to…to **_choke_** me. I am starting to wheeze, I am starting to cough, everything around me is beginning to ring and to blur. Oh, kami, oh kami, I’m dying, I’m **_dying_** …

“DADDY! WHY ARE YOU DOING TO ME!” I can’t stop myself from crying out as my chakra rips to the surface, as everything becomes hazy and all I can hear is the thump thump, thump thump of my heart.

Then comes the sound of a someone fall and shouting out in shock. When I can see again, I can’t believe what is in front of my eyes. Father is the one on the floor, no wait, it’s the actual floorboards that are keeping him pinned down. He’s no longer flaring his chakra, but then why do I still feel so out of body. I lift my hands and see something vivid, something purple.

“W-Wood?” I look down at Tou-sama, he’s trying to pull away as the floorboards pull him back.

“Father…I…um…I…” I stutter as Father looks at me, I expect anger, disappointment, admonishment…what I get is Father’s eyes shining at me…in **_pride_**?!

“I knew you had power, but this is something…this is something that I have never seen before.” Father is not disapproving of my actions, he’s praising them.

“This power doesn’t come from you?!” I ask as I see Father shaking his head side to side until he stops frowning… He tries to pull away from the floorboards again, they pull him back, he laughs finding it all quite funny. I’m **_freaking_** out…this power…sizzling on the surface of my skin, it’s…it’s almost like Indra’s power maybe…maybe even **_stronger_**.

“Indra inherited the eyes, you inherited the body. The Rinnegan can serve as the purveyor of life and death, could your power be an offshoot of that?” Father’s interest in me is becoming greater by the moment and I don’t know how I feel about that. It’s wrong, Indra’s the favourite, he’s the darling…our darling. I can’t be more **_powerful_** than him.

Father then bursts into fits of giggles: “If Indra is the way he is and you are the way you are, your children will be **_glorious_** , do you hear me, **_GLORIOUS_**!”

My eyebrows rise right into my headband, Father’s gone mad, absolutely raving mad. He still trying to crawl toward me, his chakra is now rising to the surface as he simply cannot stop laughing.

"My grand-babies are going to be GLO-RI-OUS!" Still, he tries to reach out to me, as I back further and further away. Father’s still raving, and he's still beaming and it’s wrong, so wrong. I make my way out of the exit.

"Ashura!" Father laughs loudly after me as I turn back to see him reaching out to me, those floorboards are still pulling him back every time he tries to pull away.

“You’re not...you’re not going to leave Daddy all wrapped up like this **_are_** you?" You’re kami on earth since when do you need **_my_** help doing anything? I turn away. “Hey, A-shu-ra!"

I turn back one last time as Father whose already to peel himself away little by little, he will get free...eventually. Right?

"Glorious! Glorious! **_GLORIOUS_**!" And there he goes raving like a mad lunatic as his eyes are so white in pride it’s making all my hairs stand up in ends. I then back away and run and run and run. What’s he going on about grandchildren? Surely that’s not possible, is it?

............

I then find myself outside of the main house and Father is still raving. I might have to warn Indra about him if he doesn’t settle by dinner tonight. Argh, we should have just kept it to the cocks, that would have been better, that might have stopped him from looking at me as he does at Indra. Indra is the Queen, he’s the one that needs to bask in the glory of the Alpha males around him... ** _not_** me.

"Father is not happy with you, you know. And I’m the one that got whipped for not having had you mount him properly." A male voice cuts off my line of thinking.

"Brother please, child-making is not something that happens just like that!" A female voice answers.

"Father has given us two more chances, it’s not as if he hasn’t got plenty of our half-sisters jumping at the chance to step in and steal our thunder.” The brother responds in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"I know...I know...” the sister adds.

"Well then take it seriously, you know that the only way Father can challenge him is by having a child, a slice of her power, the great Kaguya’s power." The brother explains.

“ ** _Shit_** , he’s heard us, brother."

And then comes a thud comes to the back of my head and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashura thinks his father’s a raving lunatic but at least Ashura can’t sire children at the moment, or otherwise the enemy that targeted him at the end of the chapter might be able to steal away Hagoromo’s grandchild to use against him.
> 
> Love poems and noisy little ones coming your way Indra sensei. Chapter once requested by reviewer, hopefully you are still around Nino :)
> 
> Who wants to see the cuteness to come?


	19. My Otouto is such a saucy poet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter once requested by reviewer Nino! I hope you are still around to let me know what you think! 
> 
> 'But my brain has become like mush, Ashura wrote this, he wrote this?!'
> 
> Indra succumbs to peer pressure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Kimchipyong and Mickurocks1234 for your comments, you made this chapter possible :)
> 
> Seakliff and three guests, thank you for your kudos!

…Indra’s POV…

“Indra-sensei! Indra-sensei! Come quickly! Come quickly!” Okay, so, after one whole week of baths, tender massages and slow, slow love-making, yes love-making. Ashura wasn’t fucking me, he was being too soft, too tender for that. He made my heart keep fluttering, fluttering, fluttering as his hands touched all the right places. Ashura’s hands…I shudder…so large, so mighty especially when clasping my throbbing breasts. Yes that was a good week, and now half way into the next week, I had agreed to train the young ones. How crazy must their parents be to want someone as cranky as me to teach their children?

“INDRA-SENSEI! COME ON!” Still this boy, six or seven maybe is pulling me forward. Daiki, he was the one who hunted me down as I prepared to go meet my gaggle of students.

“SENSEI!” And then Daiki pulls me into the communial hall, where all thirty of my students are gathered around in a circle. That was the first sign that something was wrong, the first time I lead this class, these children were climbing all over the walls.

Now they are calm, now they are collected and I worry, really worry that something is very wrong with them.

“Indra-sensei! Indra-sensei!” Thirty voices clamber to get my attention. “Come look, come look!”

They all gathering around me, they are all pushing me forward, and then I see it, placed in a wooden vase in a bunch of the freshest pink and red roses I have ever seen. Around them is a white ribbon, with a card hanging from it. I look to my students, they seem to be calming down now, but they are whispering amongst themselves as if they know something that I don’t.

"Go on sensei, they’re for you. They are, they are, they are!" If I were in a worse mood, then I might drag whichever brat had said that up by the collars of their yukatas and interrogate them. But then I would disappoint Daddy, sometimes I can feel his shadow over me. I always prepare for him to closer but he doesn’t always do so. It’s like he’s watching how I interact with others. Are you close now Daddy, watching...?

I squat down to the roses in the floor my cunt opens up as if by instinct. It’s only been six weeks and now my body is waiting for the next time that Ashura’s fullness fills us once again. Then the aroma of the roses goes up my nostrils, they are so fresh, pruned, well cared for. There is only one garden whose flowers smell so fresh but these surely are not from there, right?

I grab the vase with one hand, rising to my feet anew. My students are huddling around me look side to side with the most mischievous grins in their face, they remind me of the two mega perverts in my life. Father and Ashura were acting strange at our evening meal a few nights ago. Father seemed to be imagining me sprawled out and fucked on the table, Ashura seemed to very much consider doing just that.

 _Bah, you’re so selfish Ego, you know that right? If you receiving some loving from your Alpha male would have eased the tenseness hanging over your two Alphas, then you should have just stripped and let it happen already._ The bitch in me huffs.

 _Maybe next time I will._ I tell her.

 _You...you, I guess you’re really not intent on suppressing me anymore right?_ I get her blustering for once.

"Sensei, Sensei, what does the card say? Come on, read it to us, please, please, **_please_**!" I look down and my legs all of a sudden feel like jelly. I have thirty pairs of eyes going wide and watery on me, and I’m the one getting overcome by guilt. It’s almost as if they are have turned their cuteness on me and turned it up by a hundred.

Hmm, didn’t Ashura and I tag team when we were brats to weasel out all sorts of things from Daddy too. Ashura still does it sometimes, he still got a bit more maturing to do before babies come onto the scene..

I open the card calligraphy that I recognise, Ashura’s. He can be very artistic when he puts his mind to it. Then again, he could be good at many things when he takes it seriously. My cunt has never hummed so much with the attention Ashura has lavished on me.

“SEN-SEI!” My students cry.

I clear my throat and begin to read the first:

_Sometimes pink, sometimes red,_

_Your rose is always in the centre of my head._

_Your stamen is of course an added bonus._

_But it’s_ **_mine_ ** _that that will drive you right over the edge._

“Rose? But you’ve got lots of roses there Indra-sensei. And the stamen is taking about the male part of the rose right? Sensei, what does it mean? What does it mean?” My students start bombaring me with questions. But my brain has become like mush, Ashura wrote this, **_he wrote this_**?! It’s very flowery, but there is also something there, below the surface. It’s a poem there must be, and then one of my students shouts out: “Indra-sensei’s going red in the face. **_He_** wrote something naughty, didn’t he? **_Didn’t he_**?”

Something naughty, all my students are looking at me expecting an answer, but I can’t answer that. I need to…to distract them with something else.

“There are two more here. Stop asking questions if you want me to read them.” I snap at them. In the past they would huddle together trembling as my chakra rose and snapped to the surface. Now they are leaning forward, it’s almost as if thirty pairs of ears are steadily growing bigger in size. Geez, I’m glad I can’t get pregnant for the moment. Wait, these students, Father is this your way of preparing **_me_** for children? Wow, I suppose Ashura is not the only one who needs to mature.

I then begin to read:

_Bumblebee, oh Bumblebee, fuzzy and as fertile as can be._

_Roses cry out, hey Bumblebee, oh Bumblebee, lay your pollen deep in me._

_Bumblebee, oh Bumblebee, there has always been a Rose just for me._

“Bumblebee! Is he your Bumblebee Indra-sensei? Will he fertilise your Rose soon? Does Bumblebee’s fuzziness make you feel good? Indra-sensei, hey Indra-sensei!”

I suddenly snap out of it. My students are all hunched over, they’ve got these goofy looks on their faces.

“Indra-sensei, does your Bumblebee make you feel good?” What does the Bumblebee in the poem have to do with me? Wait, Father has always called **_that_** part of me my rose, it’s only been recently that I realised he was in fact talking about my cunt.

“Mummy’s Rose hurts sometimes, and Daddy always seems to know how to make it better.” I blink and blink and blink a few times. Sweet **_fucking_** kami, are my…are my students actually talking about **_sex_**?

“Sensei!” And they are looking to like I am actually going to give them answers. But they are too young to know about sex, right, right, **_right_**?!

“Sen-sei…” my students coo. “You’re blushing. Your Bumblebee does make you feel good right, right, RIGHT!”

There is something that I am missing here. There is something that they know that I do not and this might prove to be a real problem.

“Children, let us resume with your chakra building excercises. Your parents won’t be very happy with me if we have wasted our time together.” I try to tell them as the entire hall descends into what I can only call coordinated chaos.

Thirty six, seven years odds start jumping up and down, stamping their feet and chanting: “No! No! NO! We are living his-to-ry! History! Read the third poem, READ IT!”

“But…but…” I stutter. Dear sweet kami, if kids are like this, how the **_fuck_** am I going to handle having my own?

“SENSEI! SENSEI! SENSEI!” They then fall into each other crying and howling. One child doing that would be annoying, thirty of them doing it would be a huge noise disturbance. Oh no, oh no, I have to shut them up. I can’t bare the humilation of the parents and other adults to come running to check up on the commotion. I’m Indra **_Ōtsutsuki_** , I am the epitome of control.

“ALRIGHT!” Each one of my students shut right up at that. Bunch of sneaky bastards they all are, the girls are just as bad as the boys.

I then start to read the third poem.

_Lady Flower, my Lady Flower._

_Would you open up for me?_

_Let me caress you with my feelers._

_Let me make you writhe and shake._

_Let me kiss you, let me lick you._

_Let me fill you to the hilt._

_Lady Flower, Lady Flower._

_How long until the next time you cry and scream for me?_

Oh fuck, what have I done? Ashura has written me love poem, no scratch that, all these poems have been about **_sex_**. Damn it, Ashura and you had me reading in front…in front of these **_children_**.

They are all looking at me, their eyes wide, and I feel like I might just faint. Oh kami, what have I done?

“Indra-sensei…” one of my female students calls to me.

“Right everyone gather round in a semi circle.” My students are still sharing glances as they shuffle around and obey my instructions. Yes that’s it, that’s it, I will just act as if none of that has happened. Ashura, oh Ashura I might be falling head first in love with you, but don’t you realise that most would see me as a freak of nature? Society dictates Alpha males and Queen females. There are those who do not conform to that and it’s not as if I would somehow be exempt from that, would I? Would they be able to conviently forget about my dick once I start having children? That white woman didn’t seem to have any luck with that, and she was an Alpha who should have been conforming to a Queen’s role.

“Indra-sensei will you invite us to your wedding?” The student somewhere on the other side of me asks.

I look up, he’s quite a tall student, a Alpha male in the making. Maybe I can be an good influence on this child, maybe he will treat his future Queen well if he has a Queen showing him the right way.

 _Aww, Ego, that’s wonderful,_ ** _wonderful_** _, you are finally accepting your nature as a Queen._ The bitch in me whoops.

“My wedding? Arata. To whom may I ask?” I ask him as I tuck the vase and the note under my arm as I put my hands together to build chakra. Those poems have my cunt buzzing already, but I will need to wait until the evening when Ashura climbs in beside me. I am not going to be needy, I need to have some dacorum, set an example.

 _The great Indra Ōtsutsuki can be just as great a Queen as an Alpha you know._ The female voice assures me.

“Why Ashura-sama, Indra-sensei.” My students answer in an organised chorus. The chakra I had been gathering as demonstration disipates. I look at them expecting at least one of them to burst out laughing. That would have been better, that would have meant that at the very least they were **_not_** being serious about this.

“Children, please, I can assure you that I am a male, an **_Alpha_** male.” My voice shakes a little, damn it, I need to stay calm, keep in control and convince these brats of something that even I **_know_** is not true.

“But sensei, sensei…” Those brats start whining as my frontal lobe begins to ache. I have a renewed respect for you Father, what you must have had to put up with Ashura and I were this small.

 _Your Daddy adores you Ego, adores you!_ My female voice yells in my head.

“I…am…an…alpha, that is FINAL!”

My students go silent, finally…and then they start, throwing their heads back and laugh and laugh and laugh.

“Oh Indra-sensei, Indra-sensei, is like a mummy, a MUMMY. He’s no Alpha male, he’s not…he’s not…he’s not...”

Everything is starting to blur around me now, I have…lost…control…of…the….situation.

“Children, please…let us just continue with the lesson.” There is panic building deep inside my chest, these children can’t have figured it out. Someone must have told them but who? **_Who_**?!

“Ah sensei, you don’t have to worry. We will help you. We will teach you…” A female student of mine announces as finally, **_finally_** my students are putting their hands together to start their chakra building demonstration.

“Teach me, what could you teach me?” At least they have stopped prodding me about Ashura, at least they seemed to have forgotten about those poems. They were very saucy Ashura, **_very_** saucy, you are a bad influence on Father or did you get you pervertedness from Father.

 _Oh come on Ego, our pussy been dripping ever since you read the first poem. If Alpha were here and your class was finished, he would have you crying and screaming by now._ And I can’t help but start to agree with the bitch, damn, my desires are starting to take precedence over my image.

_Image, what image? Daddy wants you to be a howling Queen, a writhing Queen. Even you can’t deny that!_

_Silence you…_ I warn my female voice.

My students are giving me their michievous looks once again. Damn it Father, do you want me to start hating children? By the time Ashura matures I might no longer want to give you grandchildren, ah!

“Why we will teach you how to care for Ashura-sama’s babies of course!” Urgh, there’s no way out of this, **_no way_**!

“How in kami’s name do you know it’s Ashura?!” I snap while pointing my fingers at them.

They frowned and give me a you’re-so-silly look. “Because we saw Ashura-sama bring the flowers for you.”

“He…he what?” I stutter.

Then my students start turning in all directions, shouting: “Ashura-sama! Ashura-sama!”

Why do these children like you better?

“ASHURA-SAMA!”

I then turn and see Ashura sticking his head through the door. “Did I hear someone hollering for me?”

All my students then turn around to point **_their_** fingers at me.

“Indra-sensei wants you! Indra-sensei wants you!” I want what?

Ashura is looking at me, he’s got this big warm smile coming my way, as my entire body gives off a warm shudder. Ashura slips over to my side as each one of my students turning, inhaling loudly before punching their fists in the air: “KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS…!”

Ashura then gets close, much, much closer than appropriate in this setting before wrapping his arms me as I jump.

“KISS!!! KISS!!! KISS!!!”

Ashura is smiling at me, Ashura makes me feel hot, so hot and he gives me a quick peak on the lips.

“Hey! Don’t be so disrespectful to Indra-sensei!” I turn to my students they are all glaring at Ashura now, they are coming to **_my_** defence.

“Yeah, he’s your Queen isn’t he? Give him a **_proper_** kiss!” My students yell and I don’t know if I should be kissing them or screaming at them for somehow taking my side in this.

“Oh Indra, my Indra.” Ashura coos to me making me tremble in his hold, as I whip my head around. He's gives me no warning, he's pushing forward, mouth open before he’s kissing me, tounging me, sucking my lips so hard that my body writhes and spasms in his hold.

Meanwhile my students scream: “Whoo! Whoo! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some villains are made not born.
> 
> Indra learns what made the white women snap.
> 
> Should I continue?


	20. I would have snapped too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What sort of animals take a five-year-old hostage?'
> 
> Indra learns that sometimes the villain is the one who is actually the victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Crownthief, Kimchipyong and mikurocks, you made this next chapter possible!
> 
> Also thank you to the two guests that left kudos.

“Kaguya-sama, Kaguya-sama, KAGUYA-SAMA, they’ve taken him, they’ve taken Hamura!” From the moment I cross into the spirit world that morning, I come to, to find myself in this body… Wait that name, that name they just called, it’s familiar, so familiar. I have seen it in the books Father keeps locked away. Could it be the name of the white woman too? Am I reliving her memories?

It’s her body that lashes around as I see her white hairs spiking up all around me. 

A young man and woman run in, they wear plain clothes and they have a demure stance about them. From the way they bowed to me, well not me, they seemed to be servants, palace servants.

“Master Hamura was playing in the guards with Frou Frou and they breached the castle walls to snatch him.”

Ha-mu-ra…that name is familiar. Father wrote that name many times in his books. He had stood beside Father to take down the rabbit goddess who ruled the land with fear and might. 

“Ego, they took him because of his Queen nature. I told you, told **_you_ ** that you had to suppress his inner nature. They killed our Queen for being submissive, who’s to say they won’t do the same to Hamura?” It’s the black creature talking. Kill Hamura? Hamura was a Queen like me? Kill him…I have always feared ostracisation, but kill a Queen just because he’s a boy.

The body I inhabit whips round as I feel the eyes in my head wide and my heart starts to race.

“THEY WILL PAY!” A loud powerful screech comes from my mouth. Chakra so intense breaks out from deep inside me as white hair flares all around me.

“Hahaue?” The rage that had clenched my chest ease as I turn around to see a five-year-old of Tou-sama coming into the room. My own heart would have fluttered at how utterly adorable he looked, his skin as silky and as smooth as mine is.

“Stay here with Genkei and Enmei, musuko mine and don’t exit the castle for anything.” The white woman’s words leave the lips I share with her. 

…………

“DIE WENCH, DIE!” 

I hear hundreds of roaring cries come barreling my way, wielding weapons as if they were soldiers ready to wage war. This time the white woman does not standstill. This time she is not lazy or uncaring. There is a certain panic in the pattern of her actions. 

This time she is whirling me round and round, her eyes are flickering everywhere as I see what she sees. I see what appears to be auras of many colours around each of these men charging at me. I hear one voice and then another as my ability to hear and to see becomes amplified above my other three senses. 

I then hear what I can only think are processes of thought from many different people at the same time.

_She’s not so high and mighty now._

_We took that freaky little brat of her._

_What sort of boy plays with dolls, that’s a girl domain._

"Where is he? Where is **_my_** son?" That agonised screech comes out if my throat again as this heart inside me feels like it might just rip right out of my chest from how hard it pounds. 

Those vile soldiers gift me with their vile smiles.

"Oh we have him, we have him right here...” one of those wretched men sneer.

The white woman then stops our moment as we stand and watch as the small army parts down the middle. Amidst the two groups now forms one of those vile creatures appears dragging a small long white-haired child behind him. What sort of animals take a five-year-old hostage? I don’t know how I would ever be able to live with myself if lost a child, Ashura’s child. 

"Yes, yes, here he is." Another soldier announces.

The small child gets pulled forward. He’s trying to pull, trying to run away from the man who grips his wrist so tight that if the little one continues to struggle as he is, he might end up severely injuring that tiny wrist of his.

“Mummy!” comes the shrill cry of tiny Hamura as I feel the heart within me rise right into my throat. 

“Hamura!” the white woman responds in kind. There is a feeling inside me, well her, me, urgh this is **_so_** confusing! It’s something hard, something brutal with the thought, the need, to protect, to protect, to **_protect_ **!

Then suddenly a soldier amongst the many whip out a blade and press it right into Hamura’s back. The poor child cries and screams as he keeps trying to run towards us. The white woman’s body begins to tremble and tremble with a rage of extreme proportions. 

“Now watch as we kill your youngest. By the time we dispatch of your eldest, you will be begging for us to kill you.” The solider speaks again, he’s probably the leader. He’s got this vile look about him, and there is a sick taste in my mouth that I don’t know if I am experiencing it or Kaguya. Or maybe it’s both of us at the same time. 

“Mama! Mama! Mummy! Mummy!” Hamura cries and cries, screams and screams as I watch the blade start to sink into him. That’s whenever sudden seems to come to a standstill. All I can hear is my breathe in-out, in-out, louder and louder. My eyes become wider and wider, as my body lifts and lifts from the ground, then there comes this terrible sound of screaming, one that shakes the grounds around me. Then I hear the memory of a voice I have never heard of before.

_Listen as your Alpha ma tells you this Kaguya. The fruit from a world tree holds great power. Use it, use it with caution least it devours your reason and reduces you to your baser instincts._

Slowly, slowly everything starts moving again. The screaming is ever so intense, and it is coming from me or Kaguya. One by one the soldiers turn to me with terror in their eyes as their swords begin to fall to the ground and then I see their eyes, a faint ripple pattern as they all drone to me in chorus: "What are your commands oh keeper of the world tree?"

I am floating five feet in the air now white hair raised and chakra and presence so potent that I am starting to feel nauseous ever so nauseous. Is this the sort of power that Ashura possesses as an Alpha male. If he does then he wields it with a lot of self-restraint, or maybe it doesn’t make me feel as queasy because I am somehow comforted by it. Maybe it’s more than his bulk that has me going so needy for him.

Hamura, young Hamura is still hunched inward wailing as the blade is still pressing into his shoulder blades causing them to bleed. I then hear Kaguya’s voice sounding deep in my mind.

Losing reason does not bother me Alpha Ma, I am in a world not my own and I will do anything, anything to protect me and my own.

"You will relinquish my son." Comes the sound of a commanding voice right from my lips. It feels amplified by chakra somewhat. 

The soldiers holding Hamura captive suddenly relinquish their hold. Hamura though only huddles in more wailing even more in confusion. I would likely be like that too if I were his age and in that situation.

 _Musuko mine would never be able to live with himself if you ended up in a situation like that._ It’s the white woman speaking to me even as all that is taking place is starting to leave me with a headache that might just split my head in two.

"You will bow before me." Ha as if that is going to... oh sweet Kami, they are one by one getting down onto their hands and knees. There is this sort of hypnotised look about them as if their free will is somehow being stripped away with every fleeting minute.

“Kaguya-sama! Kaguya-sama! Kaguya-sama!” they start chanting as if they have become mindless drones no longer capable of independent thought. Hmm, well this is a way of guaranteeing safety but would I want to this happen with the people in Father’s village. Would I want them to love me because Father had forced them to with his rinnegan?

“You will lay down your arms now until forevermore,” I speak, well she speaks again. There is something in my soul that has me restless. I can command respect those power, though experience but through presence? No, no that’s an Alpha’s domain. Their presence is what gives a protective blanket to their Queens.

One by one, the soldiers dropped down all their remaining weapons and began to rip off their chainmail and any other attire attributed to the means of making war. Surely this form of hypnotism cannot lead to anything good. Surely that would lead to an air of resentment, of fear only pushing the hatred of these men, this world into darkness. But that darkness would always remain, would morph, would lash back. Father had known that when he wrote about the horrendous act he had to commit to rip the darkness away from this world.

Had this been the commencing act to spawn such darkness?

“You will bow before me.” Uh oh, these words do not sound like the words of someone in a rational frame of mind. Father always did say that you cannot make anyone bow to you by force as eventually, that hatred will come back to destroy you.

One by one those men dropped to their knees, they have become perfect examples of the living dead.

“Kaguya-sama! Kaguya-sama! Kaguya-sama!” They continue to chant as I feel like hives are breaking out all over my body. I prefer my tiny students' perverted adoration as opposed to…to **_this_ **!

“You will bow to before my sons!” Comes the sound of a raved woman.

“Kaguya-sama! Kaguya-sama! Kaguya-sama!” They chant and all I want to do is to retch. This is wrong, wrong, **_wrong_ **!

“I am your Alpha now, my word is law.” 

“Your word is law! Your word is law!”

At that moment, Kaguya’s body eases back onto the ground, her chakra still wafting of her as all those soldiers remain in the bowed position. 

“Hamura!” This time the voice I speak with, Kaguya’s voice, is softer, firm but still softer. Kaguya does not have a Queen’s touch.

Hamura, the tiny child, begins to curl out of himself. He has long soft white hair, a tender face and delicate features. In one way, many might mistake him as female. In another way, his feminine features were close to mine. Only I have the dreaded bonus of breasts, wide hips and cunt to boot. 

_Genitalia does not generally dictate if you are an Alpha or a Queen, Indra._ Once again the white woman is addressing me at the same time as I am seeing events taking place through her eyes. 

And then I see it, fear...true palpable fear glistening from those eyes of his. It makes me feel want to cry, it makes me want to scream, I can’t take it. A child is frightened of **_me_ **, my soul wails and wails. A child is frightened of me, truly terrified. That doesn’t sit well with me, children, children need to be disciplined, have structure, know boundaries. But a child needs to above all feel safe.

 _Indra..._ the white woman addresses me.

 _Yeah, yes,_ I respond still feeling as if I am about to break into pieces.

 _Do you still wish to pursue me?_ She asks.

 _Yes,_ I respond.

 _Even though I am the one your father calls the rabbit goddess?_ She queries me.

 _Gra...Grandmama?_ I stutter as I am gradually being pulled away from the scene.

 _Huh, how curious, you do not fear me?_ She scoffs.

 _They were horrible to you. Vile, VILE!_ I rail against her.

Suddenly she is there standing in front of me, naked of course and as proud as she is Alpha. She is reaching out to touch my face, as tears stream from her eyes. She looks sad, despondent but there is peace radiating from her form.

_And you are horrible to yourself Indra._

_I...I..._ I struggle to express my thoughts as she strokes my face.

 _I have watched you grow Indra, and I had failed you. I can’t bear the thought of one of my tribe succumbing to the hatred of this world and rejecting all that makes him a child-bearing Queen._

_Grandmama, I, Grandmama, I..._ But I cannot speak through my thoughts as Kaguya presses her forehead to mine, projecting a promise into my mine.

_Next time you seek me Grandson, I will begin to share with you the peace and acceptance that I was unable to attain whilst still among the world of the living._

"Indra, my Indra," I hear Ashura’s presence take over, as I am getting pulled further and further from Kaguya. She looks at me with a warm smile, as I hear her sending me an afterthought.

_Go, go, your Alpha awaits._

............

I wake to the feeling of something hot, something huge, something wet rubbing away deep, deep inside me. My inner walls are sore, buzzing with electricity as the thrusting becomes more erratic, more determined as that…that fullness makes my…my cunt stretch…stretch **_ever_** so much. 

The thrusting becomes harder and harder, as an unbearable heat fills my groin. My muscles clench and ease, clench and ease and pleasure, yes pleasure wracks through my body as I shake and shake and my inner walls start to tighten more and more around that fullness pistoning in and out of me harder and faster.

“Indra’s soul is mine, mine, mine, MINE!” I hear Ashura screaming to the heavens, his bulk brushing against me make all the nerves in my body light on fire. And then the heat becomes too much in my groin, my muscles tense and tense and tense, as my inner walls, yes those, clamp down hard on that fullness in a frenzy deep inside me. 

Hips stutter into mine, yes I am becoming more aware of my surroundings now, as Ashura’s full bulk collapses into me as he hunches shooting off deep inside. Suddenly all I can feel, all I can smell, all I can sense, is Ashura, Ashura, my Ashura. That’s what sets me off. As I throw my head back screaming “A-SHU-RA!” as my essence floods out all over Ashura’s now limpening cock.

We are both left panting and panting as I hear a voice sighing in relief and merriment: “Welcome back, Musuko.”

I open my eyes in a flash to see that it is none other than Father looking down on me as my head lays resting on his lap. I feel my face becoming hot, very, very hot as I realise that Ashura fucked himself and I to orgasm as Father quite literally held me in his arms.

I try and shift Ashura off me as he growls, his arms quickly wrapping around my back: “Mine, mine, **_mine_ **! No one can have Indra’s soul, but me!”

But all I can pay attention to it the salacious smile painted on the face of the kami that is my father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are times when Hagoromo holds court to listen to the concerns of his citizens.
> 
> What happens when one citizen asks about Indra? (Bad Futami, bad, bad Futami!)
> 
> Want to find out?


	21. I can't handle this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I look to Indra, he’s gone silent, very silent, clenching his fists with his eyes downcast.'
> 
> Uh oh, yikes, poor Indra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Crownthief, mickurocks1234 and Kimchipyong, this chapter would not have been possible if it were not for your continued support 😊😊😊
> 
> Thank you to the guest and Fluffy_bap for leaving kudos!

...Ashura's POV...

Three months have passed…three months of lots of kissing, sucking and engaging in daily love-making which has my Indra singing ever so prettily for me. Monster has never been more primed to bury himself into our Queen than he is now. But there can be none of that today, well not here, not as I sit sietza to the right of Father’s throne and Indra to his left. Indra is so close, so close but I can’t touch him, I can’t **_touch_** him! My chakra snaps to the surface.

“Ashura calm!” Father turns to snap at me as the first citizen of our village ascends the steps to kneel in front of us. The congregation place is a building separate from all other buildings. It can hold at least three hundred people at any one time, well if they were okay stumbling into each other. There were other rooms too, meeting rooms to the left and the right of this chamber and open corridors that anyone could go through if the doors were open on either end at the back of this room.

The first caller is a man, an older man.

“The crops are not seeding as they should. How ought this matter be resolved?” he said as we all watched silently whilst listening closely. 

Father did not expect us to say anything, we just have to watch and observe and learn how he conducts things. When Father made me start doing this at thirteen, I resisted him. It wasn’t because I was bored but mostly that I couldn’t stand being so close to anija. He had suddenly started going from being my pretty anija to my increasingly dick swelling **_hot_** anija. Back then I had to stay away from Indra, I was scared that I would not be able to stop myself from mounting my Queen if I got too close.

Now I am more than willing to attend this audience just so that I could be close to **_my_** Indra. But I really want to touch my Indra, kiss him, make him know how much I want to be protector and alpha. Father has been very rigorous in my training. His support in this has been the most shocking. 

My eyes drift to Indra, sitting sietza for him must be agony, what with his Lady Flower unnaturally compressed together by his legs. His Lady Flower needs to be free and open, open to receive the loving of my Monster stamen deep, deep inside. 

I lick my lips, we might already have a Daddy but I can be a Daddy too. Our king Daddy might be the one who rules our daily lives, but I rule in bed. Our Indra can never have enough Alpha Daddies to take extra **_good_** care of him.

“Masuma.” I turn my attention back to Father. Yes, he makes sure to know everyone by name. Then again it’s rather easy when all newborns get presented to him at one point or another. 

“Fire may destroy all that is in its path, but what it leaves behind can refresh life anew. Your niece Katia has a high proficiency in the art of fire, she may assist to renew the fertility of the soil for your crops.”

Father is ever so fanciful with his words, but everyone there seems pacified with the result. His wisdom is profound, those present nod, they agree with the advice given.

The next caller comes forward, kneeling: “My daughter refuses to accept advances from suitors. Should I push her to join the next coitus gathering to find a coitus mate?”

Coitus gathering, my cheeks burn, we actually prefer to call it the frisky fest. I have attended many times, each time a female jumped me, I accepted. Monster would be settled for a few weeks, but my heart would be left wanting. In truth, the same way that Indra’s Id tried to have her way with me, my heart only flutters for my Queen. Now if Indra ever attended one of those fests then I would be the first to pin him down, enter him and fuck him to a screaming writhing mess. He is so very, very stunning when he reaches feral state. Monster hardens even at the thought of that one day being a possibility.

“Does your child feel at ease in the nude?”

Indra and I look long and hard at Tou-sama now, our Father has a calm serene look around him but in his eyes, there is a gleam, a gleam of excitement.

The caller goes silent umming and aahing before saying: “Well, it’s not as if she has anything to be ashamed of what with her developing assets.“ 

I watch Indra flinch, oh no no no my anija, her assets are nothing compared to yours. I know that many Alpha males would go wild if their Queen’s breasts grew and grew from just the right about of **_hard_** caresses. Even Futami and his wondering eyes make that **_more_** than obvious. 

“The coitus gathering is a time for the young married or unmarried to share in the bliss of love. All young ones deserve to join in the enjoyment of physical bonds for recreation.”

Talking from experience Tou-sama? Even anija is looking towards me at that time with a small smile growing on those tender sweet lips of his. Yes, Tou-sama has been a **_b-ig_** supporter of our lovemaking. We still need to put on a show just for him don’t you think my beautiful Queen? Maybe lots of shows, I think king Daddy would like that, lots and lots.

“Thank you for your advice, Hagoromo-sama.” The caller pulled away. He wore this smile on his face, a scheming smile as his eyes seemed to think of ways to drag his daughter into going to the fest. Indra seems to notice it too, what with the way he frowns at the man’s look. In the past, Indra would have shot to his feet and cussed the man down for being a pervert. But now Indra is settled, the Daddy in me purrs in delight at how relaxed our Queen is becoming. 

The next caller to come is a woman. She is an older woman wearing an apron and looking like she might have birthed at least three kids already. I bet this one is going to be a real moaner. 

“Hagoromo-sama…!” She starts with a panicked tone as she gets down onto her hands and knees breaking into a bow.

“What ails you Aoi?” Father asks still as calm as a clam.

Older woman Aoi bows even lower as she starts wails: “Oh Hagoromo-sama, it’s terrible, a crime I tell you, a **_crime_ **!”

Indra and I look towards this woman as does everyone else as even those waiting outside try to squeeze in to catch a glimpse of an unfolding situation.

“What crime Aoi?” Father repeats, still remaining as calm as ever.

“Master Indra is being penetrated…by a male, an **_Alpha_** male!” And as soon as she says that a loud gasp spreads across the room as everyone’s eyes go wide, very, very wide.

“No, no, you must be mistaken, my lady, mistaken. Hagoromo-sama would surely not allow his eldest, his shining star to be reduced from prized Alpha status to secondary Queen status!” A man in the crowds forming at the back cries. How dare he defile anija’s inner nature like that…how…!

“And since when are **_our_** Queens not as respected as Alpha males huh?” Another man steps forward looking ready to fight.

I look to Indra, he’s gone silent, very silent, clenching his fists with his eyes downcast. I want to run to his side, embrace him and kiss him all over reminding him again and again just how **_much_** he loved. Monster would love to enter him too, to have him close, have him safe, but then Indra has shown no signs of wanting to take our relationship public yet. And with what is now happening, he might **_never_** want to.

“And might I remind you Tessai that Master Indra is a growing boy soon to be a man, a **_man_**! There is no way that kami has meant for him to be anything but an Alpha.” The first man snaps back.

The crowds start booing and jeering as Tou-sama and I both look at Indra who pretty much looks like he might want to ground to swallow him up at the moment. Father frowns, he doesn’t like this any more than I do.

“Oh, and are you blind to what is right in front of you Aoki, are you? ARE YOU?” Tessai snaps back.

“Master Indra is too pretty, TOO PRETTY!” Others from the crowd start to cry.

“Master Indra is too powerful not to be an Alpha.” the other half of the crowd scream back.

“TOO PRETTY!” the first half shouts.

“TOO POWERFUL!” the second half shouts back.

“Aoki, look at Master Indra, look at him, really **_look_** at him and tell me, tell everyone that he is not every young unmarried Alpha male’s wet dream!” 

At that moment I don’t know if I should gut Tessai for daring to stake any claim on my Indra or squeeze him tight for illustrating to everyone just how drop-dead **_gorgeous_** my Queen is.

Moments later every eye flips to Anija. Anija is silent, still and going whiter and whiter in the face by the minute. At first, I like this attention being shovelled onto **_my_** Queen, but as turn back to look at others looking at Anija, I catch glimpses of something I don’t like, that I really **_don’t_** like! Some of the crowd look hungry, some of the crowd looks like they might like to peel all of Anija’s clothes right off. But what makes my chakra spike is those people who look like they might want to run up and steal Indra away for themselves.

I look to Father, he looks to me. I want to tell Father, demand Father to do **_something_ **, to give some sort of sign that my Indra is **_already_** taken. Father does not allow a third party in a developing relationship, he does not allow polygamy and he doesn’t allow for someone else to break a pair up unless that pair decides to break up by themselves. But then when it comes to our Indra, you are not going to let anyone come between us Father, right?!

Father then looks to Indra who’s looking up with glassy eyes. Neither one of us want this to hurt my Queen’s heart. I am Indra’s Daddy number two, it’s **_my_** job to protect **_my_** Indra’s heart and claim it as **_my_** own.

"My eldest son is already claimed.” Tou-sama finally speaks.

Everyone turns back to him as does the older lady Aoi. Aoi’s eyes widen: "T-Taken? Are you confirming Master Futami’s claims then? Are you confirming that Master Indra is being taken, claimed, fucked, screwed, drilled, penetrated, inseminated by an Alpha male?’

So many colourful words this older lady has but why can’t she use prettier words like lovemaking, making sing, making cry, making writhe and scream to describe the bond Anija and I share? 

Wait she mentioned Futami, that sneak, what right does **_he_** have to tell everyone anija and my relationship? I give turn to him to glare at where he stands at the side of the chamber, he flinches, only then do I realise that it’s because anija has turned his sharigan on him.

"Yes," Tou-sama confirms as everyone goes quiet, everyone just stares and stares and stares as Indra starts to shuffle back, his cheeks have become **_very_** red now. Tou-sama also looks at Indra, Indra seems to turn even redder, yet there is also a fear and growing anguish in my Queen’s eyes. This makes my stomach clench into dozens of knots, Anija’s chakra is starting to rise a little now and feels very much like a wounded animal.

"Oh anija..." I moan quietly wishing that he could hear me so that he knows that I am in standby ready to protect him.

Aoi is now as white as Indra had been before as she has to stop herself descending into shouting: "And you are...and you are **_permitting_** this to happen?"

I turn to Tou-sama as furrows his eyebrows: "Why would I not?"

If the crowds had not fallen into chaos yet they fall into it now. They scream, they shout, they stamp their feet that it’s wrong, wrong, wrong. And then I turn to Indra and my heart almost comes to a standstill when I see the first tear trickle down from his right eye. 

"Hagoromo-sama! Hagoromo-sama! Please reconsider, please, **_please_**!" Aoi cries. I am starting to have a great dislike for this meddlesome woman.

"Reconsider what?" Father is starting to lose his airy way of speaking, that can only mean that even he does not like the events taking place.

"Letting this Alpha male get away with perpetrating this serious crime against Master Indra!" She wails.

Father looks up, his chakra flares as suddenly one by one everyone falls onto to this knees shaking in fear. He then addresses Aoi as much as he addresses everyone else: "My eldest son’s Alpha was always hand selected by myself."

"WHAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!" Everyone shouts in unison.

Hand...Hand-selected? Tou-sama hand-selected **_me_**?! I turn to Indra, his eyes are going wider and wider and his chest rises and falls much more than usual, I can taste the rising panic in his chakra.

Aoi then jumps to her feet.

“Why Hagoromo-sama, WHY? Master Indra will **_never_** be able to give you grandchildren like this. He will **_never_** be able to continue your line!" At that point, I want to do nothing more than to stand, run to her and wrap my hands around her neck until she speaks **_no_ ** more!

"And why would he **_not_** be able to do all those things?" Father asks.

And the chamber once again becomes chaos as everyone starts demanding "Can Indra bear children? Can he? Can he?" My lunchtime meal wants to race right up my stomach to see and hear these vultures interfering in my anija’s life like that.

"Tou-sama!" Everyone goes quiet as we all turn towards Indra. He’s on his feet now, using a hand to wipe away tears and very much failing to do so. Father turns to Indra, his face is no longer the air of calmness but of genuine sorrow.

"Yes, my son,” Father answers.

"Permission to exit." Indra is keeping a steady voice, **_just_** about. 

Father nods slowly as everyone’s mouth hangs wide open.

Indra then turns to the door behind us and moves through it so quickly it’s almost as if he were running.

"Ashura!" I hear Father to me as I look at him. He then looks towards the door and I then rise to my feet too. Father has given the order to follow and I want nothing more than to run right through that door as soon as possible. Anija is in a bad way, a **_very_** bad way.

And those vultures have the nerve to whine: "But Master Indra has never left a petitions session before it was finished, never!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indra is in a really bad way now.
> 
> What wild things will Ashura do to calm his Queen?
> 
> Want to find out?


	22. I'm a good boy, I am, I am!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'LET THEM ALL HEAR YOU SING, MY QUEEN!'
> 
> Indra is fragile, Indra is scared, Indra needs firm reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you Kimchipyong and mickurocks1234 for your comments, you made this next chapter possible!
> 
> Also thank you to the two guests that left kudos!

…Indra’s POV…

Oh kami, oh kami, oh fuck-me-kami this cannot be happening! They know…they all know, they all looked at me as if I had been bamboozled, if I had let my guard down and permitted a great dishonour to my father’s name. And the thing is, they’re right, oh kami, they are right…oh kami, they’re **_right!_ ** And suddenly I am not pacing, I am standing still leaning forward with my hands on the back wall as the sobs start coming and they can’t stop, they **_can’t_** stop! My life is over, it’s over, I should have never let myself get carried away with…

“Indra…” I heard Ashura calling out to me, tone soft, tone strong, tone like a Daddy come to calm his child. But there is no **_fixing_** this Ashura, there is no hiding from the fact that what we are doing, what we have been doing is wrong, wrong, **_wrong_ **!

“Oh, my Indra,” Ashura’s voice makes my heart flutter, my heart yearns for him, oh kami I’ve fallen for Ashura. Especially as Ashura is turning more and more into Daddy, more domineering, more putting me in my place. And that’s the biggest mistake I have been making.

Ashura is close, as I turn to look at him through a curtain of tears making his form blurry and unfocused. I flinch as I feel otouto’s large hand cupping my face.

“Oh anija, it’s me, it’s your Ashura, your Ashura is here for you, always here.” And his words only make me cry **_that_** much harder. That’s the problem, damn it, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time and now everyone thinks that I am been hoodwinked by you. In truth, I just let my inner desires take over and now…now it’s going to come to a **_stop_** , a complete stop.

Ashura had got his lips on my cheeks, he’s leaving behind hard possessive kisses that sure do make my toes curl and my stomach do somersaults at all the attention. 

I then push my hands further into the wall and do everything I can to pull away from Ashura’s kisses. He lets out a noise of protest: “Indra! What do you think you are doing?”

I move to rub the tears still streaming for my eyes, it’s getting hard to see anything and even as the crying doesn’t want to stop, I still need to…I still need to put an end to this!

“I should have never EVER given into my desires like this! I have been selfish. I have forgotten my responsibilities. I should have never…NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER…!” My cries turn into shouts and howls as I start stamping my feet, acting like a brat, but that does not matter.

“I’m ruined, RUINED, **_RUINED_**!” Word after word come piling out of my mouth as my heart burns, **_burns_** , knowing that I will lose everything. My happiness should have never taken precedent over my duty, it should have **_never_ **!

“INDRA!” I hear Ashura shouting this time, but I only scream back.

“It’s already started, oh kami, IT’S ALREADY STARTED! They’ve already asked about the childbearing, how long…how long until they figure it out…how long until they learn that I am a **_freak_** of **_nature_** with **_boy_** and **_girl_** parts!”

“How **_dare_** you!” I hear Ashura shout as suddenly my back is getting slammed hard into the hallway wall. And Ashura’s fifteen fucking inch cock is standing to attention out of the folds of his kimono pressed right up between my legs brushing just underneath my cock. I look up slowly to see Ashura looking down at me fury burning in those deep brown eyes of his.

“How dare **_I_**? How dare you?!” I let my anger, my fear, my frustration become the anchor to supercharge my chakra, push my arms against Ashura and shove him as he falls right back onto the floor.

He looks up at me, his purple chakra rushing to the surface. It’s strong, very strong, so strong that even my chakra is starting to bow down, my energy, my fury is beginning sucked away as Ashura shoots to his feet. He’s tall, his shadow is swallowing me up as my entire body starts to tremble and my cunt juices start to run down my legs splashing all over the floor beneath me.

And Ashura sees **_everything_ **!

He rushes forward in a blur, a naked blur. His hands are on the belt of my kimono, my hands are on his, trying to push him off until he shoves a leg right in between my legs as I let out a scream.

He is rubbing his leg right against my cunt as my cock blooms all the way out of the folds of **_my_** kimono. I am starting to pant, I am feeling hotter and hotter, my nerves are on fire. And my cunt is wet, **_so_** wet that it’s painting the whole of Ashura’s traitorous naked leg in my cum.

I let out a frustrated shout: “No! No! No!”

Ashura then yanks my kimono right off onto the floor. He looks down on me, he’s got a hard smile on his lips but the look in his eyes promises punishment which makes me shudder. 

“A freak? A freak! I will not have you disparage yourself like that, I will **_not_ **!” I put my hands against Ashura’s chest, he grabs them, gripping them so hard I think they might break.

His leg rubs that much **_harder_** as I give him a howl as everything around us starts to shake.

“I will never, I will never let myself **_be_** your Queen…” My screams get cut off with Ashura pressing his lips against me **_hard_**. He sucks and sucks as I feel his tongue demanding entrance. I try to fight him off with my own tongue, he rubs me downwards as I let out a gasp at the sudden pleasure building in my stomach at the friction. 

That’s my **_mistake_** as suddenly my legs are getting spread, spread, spread, wide, wide, wide as two powerful hands are grabbing onto my knees and pulling me up and up and up to pin me against the hallway wall. A familiar bulk **_slams_** into me, making my back dig into the wall as my cock gets squished between two bodies. I then dare to look up and open my eyes to see… _Ashura_.

“Oh, anija, my anija,” Ashura coos down at me as my whole body trembles and my cock shoots off between us. In fact, I can’t stop myself from shooting off again and again and again as the look in otouto’s eyes is so dark, so **_domineering_ ** , I simply **_can’t_** stop cumming again and again and again as I relax just a little with my cunt opening up and up waiting to be filled. Meanwhile, my heart keeps pounding and pounding wanting to jump right to Ashura for safekeeping. Oh, traitorous heart of mine why must you do this to me?!

I then say the only responsible thing to say in this situation even as my cock sprays all over Ashura’s face: “Let go off me!”. I then watch as Ashura licks his lips covered in my cum laughing, whilst he pulls back a fraction before shoving his cock forward. I **_jump_ ** as my cunt gets breached and I fail to hold back the long, loud moan that escapes from my mouth.

“Oh no, no, my Queen. **_MY QUEEN_ ** !” Ashura lets his voice boom at the doors rattle wildly. “If you want to **_scream_ ** , if you want to **_shout_** , then **_I_** am going to make sure everyone hear just how beautifully you **_sing_** for **_your_** Alpha! I will not let anyone not even you disparage your intersex qualities, I will **_fuck_** it out of you every time you even dare to try…” 

I can only look at Ashura and gap and then laugh and laugh and laugh until all of a sudden, he rams his cock all the way in slamming right against my cervix **_that_** has me hunching inwards and gasping. 

“Got it perfect from the get-go. LET THEM ALL HEAR YOU SING, _MY QUEEN_!”

My eyes widen as I hear Ashura say that as all I can think off is I’ve got to grab onto something, grab onto something before… Ashura pulls back and then slams himself back on in making my whole body jolt and a suppressed whine leave my lips. I see Ashura looking at me at that point, looking angry and **_determined_** , oh so **_determined_ ** as I feel his cock throbbing **_ever_** so much deep inside me. I try to raise my chakra, his immediately snaps to the surface forcing mine back down. His chakra makes every door in the hallway burst open, I mean **_every_** door!

Ashura then slams into me again and this time, this time I cannot hold back the long high pitched moan that comes forth. I hear Ashura giving a triumph “Yes, that’s it, that’s it, we’re getting there, we’re getting there, oh Indra, my Indra, you’re going to be absolutely **_glorious_**!”

My heart flutters from the praise as I look back to see Ashura giving me the warmest smile. It...it reminds me so much of Daddy...so much as I start to cry leaning forward to wrap my arms around Ashura’s neck. Ashura lets of a loud purr as I gaze at him: "Good boy! You’re such a good boy for me, my beautiful, stunning Queen!"

"I am?" I ask as my crying goes quiet while Ashura gazes at me as I gaze at him and then he’s barrelling right into me as I throw my head back crying out. Ashura presses right up into me his cock stretching me open more and more and more. He’s then kissing my neck, he's licking the side of my ear as I mewl and bury my head into his wonderful rack of muscles.

"Such a good boy for me aren’t you Indra, aren’t you?" Ashura’s saucy talking has my entire body trembling and as I do, his Monster is rubbing and rubbing and rubbing and my inner walls are getting so overloaded with stimulation that I am continually spraying cum all over the floor around our feet. 

Oh, kami, oh **_kami_** , the stimulation is too much, too **_much_** , my body tightens and loosens, tightens and loosens as suddenly it’s Ashura whose shooting off deep inside me. I am panting, I am gasping, I am shaking as Ashura nuzzles into my neck. I then tense up screaming out, once, twice, thrice as I cling to Ashura for dear life and cum all down his legs.

“Well look at that!” I hear Ashura’s cooing. “Isn’t that the prettiest sight that I ever did see.” 

I look up feeling my cheeks go hot as Ashura gives me such a loving smile that I can’t help the sobs coming up my throat. “Cumming on my dick all on your lonesome, you’re such a good boy for Daddy aren’t you?”

“Uh-ha,” I whine for my Daddy because I’m a good boy.

“Mmm-hmmm.” Otouto coos for me as I writhe against him as I hunch forward gasping as I cum and cum. Ashura then kisses me on the forehead and makes me shiver and cum again as he murmurs: “Good boy, Daddy’s good boy!”

His words once again **_go_** to my head as I tense up, crying and panting into his chest: “You’ll be a good boy and behave for me, behave for Daddy?”

“Uh-ha,” I whine.

“You’ll hold me real tight as Daddy makes you sing for everyone to hear right?” I respond by tightening my hold around his neck. 

“So good, you’re being so good for Daddy, **_my_** Indra.” Daddy Ashura makes me shiver as he pulls his hips back and back as I starting panting and panting, my heart beating wilder and wilder, to get for the moment that he…

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” I throw my head back as Ashura’s fullness pounds right into me.

“Such a good boy, my Queen, such a **_good_ ** boy, sing for me Indra, sing…for….me!” Ashura tells me as he pulls out and pushes back in again, as finally, finally, my body accepts it, the pleasure starting to pool in my stomach. Daddy has made this okay, Daddy is pulling out and the push back in as I cry out: “YES! YES! OH YES YES YES! FUCK ME, PLEASE **_FUCK ME_**!”

“Such a good boy, my Indra, such…a…good…boy!” Ashura then pounds back into me as waves of wonderful heat shakes and shakes and shakes me.

“It’s so good, it’s so good, oh kami, please, don’t stop, DON’T YOU EVER STOP! PLEASE…PLEASE…PLEASE, FUCK ME, **_FUCK ME_ ** !” And Ashura doesn’t stop, he pulls in and out, in and out, faster and faster, harder and harder, until suddenly I’m shaking, shaking, **_shaking_ ** ! The heat in my belly is too much, **_too_** much, my inner walls burn and burn they feel as if they might light on **_fire_ **!

“Scream for me my Indra, scream for me!” Ashura demands softly into my ear.

I throw my head back and scream and scream: “DADDY! DADDY! YES! YES! YES! DAAAAAAAADDY!”

My body tenses up as let out a long: “DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADYYYYYYYY!” My inner walls are suddenly flooded, flooded, flooded with my cum which gushes out all over the floor below.

“Such a beautiful boy, yes you are, oh yes you are, singing so beautifully for your Alpha, for your Daddy!” Ashura coos into my ear as I cling to him, claw at his back, cry and wail all thanks to his words and his cock, his **_wonderful_** cock!

“Good boy! I’m a good boy for my Daddies, yes I am, yes I am, yes I **_am_ ** !” I declare over and over again as suddenly nothing else matters but Daddy Ashura being happy with me, being proud of **_me_**!

“Let’s give everyone a lasting performance, shall we?” Ashura murmurs into my ear.

“YES! YES! YES! LET THEM HEAR, LET THEM, LET THEM, LET….”

Ashura yanks himself out and then shoves himself back in as our bodies slam hard into the walls making the structures of the building shake and shake. 

“OOOOOOOH! YES! YES! YES!” I scream I shout, I shake, I writhe and flail my legs wildly and claw onto Ashura’s back as he pounds into me again and again and again!

“DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! I’M….I’M…” I declare at the top of my voice.

“CUM FOR ME INDRA, CUM **_HARD_** FOR YOUR **_DADDY_ **!” Ashura screams as my body tenses up, I’m on fire, I’m…

Ashura slams into me so hard that the walls shake and the ground trembles, as I gasp, I pant and I cry, I scream: “OH YES! YES! YES! DADDY! DADDY!”

My body goes hard as I throw my head back and scream as the walls continue to shake, the floor trembles and I cum and cum and cum and cum eve-ry-where!

And then I relax into Ashura’s arms, gasping and gasping as my heart feels settled and nothing matters anymore.

I watch as Ashura pulls back from me, and then pulls out his completely spent cock, he then gently ease my feet back onto solid ground. But I don’t feel anything in my legs as they give way.

“Oh I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Ashura calls to me as he moves to wrap his hands around my pleasantly sore genitalia. 

“Daddy…” I murmur as he presses his forehead to mine.

“So beautiful, you were so beautiful, singing for me, my Queen.” Ashura coos at me.

“Your Queen, yours, **_yours_ **!” I whine for him.

Ashura hums: “Such a good boy, such a good boy.”

“Yes, yes I am a good boy, I’m Daddy’s good boy!” I affirm as Ashura rests a hand onto the small of my back as I tremble and tremble.

“You want to be a good boy don’t you?” I shake my head up and down, up and down. 

Ashura presses his head to mine: “Then let your Daddies protect you, let us love you, and don’t you **_ever_** disparage your gifts **_ever_** again!

I want to argue.

Ashura cracks a grin before turning his head to the door we came through, and when I look, I see that it is **_wide_** open.

“Hum, they got a chance to hear you sing for me now my Queen. Futami won’t know what’s hit him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That door was open the whole time.
> 
> Just how did everyone handle Indra's intense screams of ecstasy?
> 
> Curious?


	23. We sew the seeds of jealousy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'There is going to be a lot of Alphas after your Queen now Master Ashura, I hope you are prepared for that.' - Futami
> 
> WARNING SEXUAL FRENZY UP AHEAD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Kimchipyoung and mickurocks1234 for your comments, this next chapter was hard to write, I hope I haven't let you down 🤔
> 
> Thank you to the guest and iloveyoubub who left kudos :)

...Futami's POV...

As soon as young master Ashura left the meeting hall, everyone in the chamber had gone silent. I didn’t mean to necessarily hurt your feelings young master Indra, but if your father won’t put an end to your inappropriate relationship then public pressure will have to force him too. Pandemonium had ensued when you left, but when young master Ashura had dared to follow after you. Everyone had gone silent and turned towards the door that leads to the back hallway. Master had built the hallway as a connector with many doors to encourage good airflow. Master was always very forward-thinking.

Minutes later we heard muffled shouts, we heard muffled crying and I could not help but feel terrible that **_I_** had been the one to cause young master Indra such anguish. Young master does like to cry, but only his cries of impending completion are like music to the ears. Urgh, what am I saying, young master Indra should be **_doing_** the fucking, not the one **_being_** fucked!

Then there is more shouting, more screaming at each other and I see the others glancing at each other, shaking their heads.

“Master Ashura doesn’t have any right to get involved in Master Indra’s sex life. It’s none of **_his_** business!” I have to press my lips together at the irony of the support Indra getting fucked group. 

“Of course he should get involved. Master Ashura is a real Alpha male, if anyone can put Master Indra on the right path to dip his wick in a Queen and not being the one being dipped, Master Ashura can!” The make Indra do the fucking group was shooting completely off the mark. He wouldn’t put Indra on the right path, he’s the one who’s been fucking him right off it!

The sound of a slam cut everyone off as some of the women in the room made themselves ready to run to Indra’s assistance. Master raised his hand addressing them. “Do **_not_** interfere!”

The Queens in the hall look most distressed that they can’t run to Indra’s aid, especially when the shouting resumes.

“Lord Hagoromo, please, Master Ashura has no right to treat Master Indra this…” one of the women in the crowds attempts to argue until she gets cut off by a sudden scream. 

“Master Indra!” the Queens in the room wail. But then I hear it, the sound of Indra panting, panting, panting, louder, louder and louder. And then comes Indra shouting “No! No! No!”

Those in the room start looking at each other, furrowing their eyebrows and asking: “No, they aren’t…surely they’re not…” 

I look to Master Hagoromo and his entire facing is beaming, **_beaming_** , sweet kami, the young masters are doing this is a place everyone can hear. That doors better stay closed or **_everyone_** across the entire village will be able to **_hear_** them!

We all hear Ashura though, the brazen buck declaring: “LET THEM ALL HEAR YOU SING, _MY QUEEN_!”

Then there is silence, everyone is leaning forward desperate to hear anything, **_anything_ ** more. Then comes a sudden boom of chakra knocking many of the young ones back and swinging all the doors wide open, even **_that_** door. Everyone clambers over their feet to get closer as I get ready to shout.

“Shut it Futami, you will not interrupt my darling children from making **_their_** music.” Master hisses at me as he is hunched over. There is suspicious pink tinge on his face, the rustling of the folds of his kimono and the absence of one of his hands.

He’s not…he’s not about to…?

Then comes a high pitched moan from none other than Indra himself. And then it’s not just Master with his hand on his cock but **_every_** other Alpha male in the room. 

I look down and realise, fuck it, I’m **_no_** different. 

“Yes, that’s it, that’s it, we’re getting there, we’re getting there, oh Indra, my Indra, you’re going to be absolutely **_glorious_**!”

The Queens in the room look most affronted to hear Master Ashura so…so caring, so supportive. It suddenly makes sense when Master said that Indra’s Alpha had been selected, bah, no I can’t start agreeing with Master now, I can’t, I can’t.

Young master Ashura then lets off such purr that some of the Queens in the room straight out cum all over themselves. Damn it, young master, you are turning right into Master Hagoromo when he had his way with Lady Emica **_that_** had the young ones going feral and fucking each other for **_days_**! 

Then there comes the sound of slamming again and Indra crying out and mewling like a good little Queen. One of the Alphas in the room lets out a cry of his own as his cock springs out and sprays all over some unsuspecting Queen. What am I say those females have **_no_** modesty, have **_no_** shame, not when they are fondling their clitoris letting out little whines of their own.

Only I notice Master jumping in his throne and whispering the name ‘Emica’. Would you approve of what your sons are doing if you were still alive, **_favourite_**?

“Such a good boy for me aren’t you Indra, aren’t you?” The Queens in the room in the room huddled in a circle as move their hands faster and faster and faster until they cum on the floor too.

Suddenly I’m overcome by a sudden pressure in my groin as my hand gets soaked. I am no better than those masturbating girls.

Young master Indra’s pants and gasps are so loud that for a moment my back passage buzzes so much, it’s like **_I’m_** the one getting **_fucked_**. 

Then there’s the sound of Indra trilling, trembling, louder and louder and louder as the Alphas in the room don’t make any qualms about getting their cocks out and rubbing them to attention.

With each one of young masters’ pants and gasps, both Alphas and Queens also rub themselves more and more and more until Indra’s scream after scream after scream has them leaving puddles of cum all around them. A despicable puddle starts to foot between my legs too. Though young master Indra’s sounds like continued spurts, just what are you doing to him young master Ashura?

“Well look at that!” Everyone stops to hear young master Ashura’s cooing. “Isn’t that the prettiest sight that I ever did see.”

Young master Indra starts wailing as everyone looks at each other confused what has young master caterwauling like that. I want to assure them that this is the young master’s way, his way of making music as Master would say.

“Damn it, if Master Indra keeps wailing like that, I’m going to need to fuck something and pronto!” The look on the young Alpha male’s face makes me think the only one he wants to screw is young master Indra.

“Nephew mine!” Mrs Aoi finally speaks up. I rather regret telling her about the young masters, she’s the one who got us into this situation.

“Yes auntie!” the young Alpha acknowledges as his hard cock is close to turning purple.

“Stroke yourself off, you horny beast, you will not call Coitus!” she snaps.

Her nephew gives her a cool glare all of the young ones do. The frenzy is starting to set in.

“Coitus called!” Master Hagoromo speaks up. 

“What?!” Mrs Aoi quickly hurries into the corner fearing the worst. 

“Cumming on my dick all on your lonesome, you’re such a good boy for Daddy aren’t you?”

Young master Ashura said **_what_**?!

“Master Indra **_came_** on Master’s Ashura’s dick all by himself he’s not only a Queen, but he’s a fucking Goddess!” One of the Alpha males shout.

One of the girls in the room run forward, jumping up, opening her legs and landing straight on the young Daichi’s erect cock. The force of her doing that has him falling slap onto his back with her sitting **_on_** him. 

“Damn it, Kairi, get off!” Daichi shouts.

“Ah but Daichi, you’re **_so_** hard and I’m **_so_** wet. Come on have some fun with me!” Kairi calls as she rolls her hips on top of his cock. He cries out probably shooting inside her.

“Kairi!” Daichi shouts.

“Ha, it’s not as if you can screw Master Indra!” she snaps as Daichi groans lying back and letting Kairi rolling her hips. It won’t be long until she starts whining for him to fuck her!

Daichi complied in rhythm to young master Indra’s cries and pants. They both hunch into each other cumming, but don’t make a sound, not when everyone is still waiting to hear what happens next between the young masters. Master might have called Coitus, but it looks like those present would get off on the young masters fucking each other than engaging full-on sex themselves. Goodness!

“You’ll be a good boy and behave for me, behave for Daddy?” Master turns his attention towards the door for the first time, his eyes raising a few inches. 

“Dad-day?” the second petitioner speaks up. I’m the one to raise my eyebrows now, he must have run back when all the young ones had started to fondle themselves. 

“You’ll hold me real right as Daddy makes you sing for everyone to hear right?” For a moment I see a flicker of possessiveness across Master’s brow, almost as if he felt that his father position in their life was being threatened.

“You should take it as a compliment that young master Ashura likes to emulate you during a time like this,” I tell him as he’s still looking rather perplexed.

“Uh-ha!” We all here young master Indra whine like a little boy reacting to praise. I flash Master a wicked smile, as he goes red in the face. The Alphas in the room in the room meanwhile break the silence by talking.

“I’ll be your Daddy, Master Indra!”

“No, I’ll be!”

“No me!”

Master raises his chakra as he lashes it out at them like a whip until the young boys in the room fall to their knees.

And then the heavy sexual tension hanging over everyone’s heads runs into high gear as we all here Indra screaming: “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

And then we hear the sounds of the sound of hard slapping flesh over and over again. My cock is throbbing, I’m having to use my hand to keep him down. The very least I can do is not be like all the other Alpha males in the room with their cocks out and ready to fuck. There are plenty of other Queens in the room **_other_** than Master Indra.

Since when did I start accepting him as a Queen. I look to Master, he looks to me, his rennigan flashing a little blue. 

_My children sing beautifully do they not?_ I hear Master’s voice sounding of deep within my mind. I don’t give him a verbal answer but I nod, just a little, because how could I not when more and more Queens are pouncing on the young men in the room. It’s almost as they are preparing for…

“Such a good boy, my Queen, such a good boy, sing for me Indra, sing…for…me!” I watch as Master jumps as a distinctive wet stain starts to appear, on **_his_** kimono. But there’s a look in his eyes…oh Master, really now? You want to run into the hallway to watch just as much as everyone else does, don't you?!

And the sound of more flesh slapping each other ensues as the young Alphas and Queens that had paired up to begin to slowly and gently fuck each other. They keep silent, of course, I hear murmurs and whispers that **_no one_** must drown out **_their_** lovemaking music. 

Many Queens, carried by the young Alphas, hunch over and silently cum on the cries of young master Indra crying out: “YES! YES! OH YES YES YES! FUCK ME, PLEASE FUCK ME!”

The Alpha boys in the room continue to fuck into the Queens that have jumped them as young master Ashura pants and moans declaring: “Such a good boy, my Indra, such…a…good…boy!”

Young master Indra has a Daddy fetish. Master’s head very much resembles a cherry at that point. Ha, **_he_** was the one that induced that what with the inordinate amount of praise he put on Master Indra’s head. 

“It’s so good, it’s so good, oh kami, please, don’t stop, DON’T YOU EVER STOP! PLEASE…PLEASE…PLEASE, FUCK ME, **_FUCK ME_**!” Young master Indra has absolutely no **_shame_ ** when saying that, and frankly neither do the blossoming Queens in the room, as they also cry. “Why Master Ashura, why him? Why **_him_**? Were we not good enough?”

“DADDY! DADDY! YES! YES! YES! DAAAAAAAADDY!”

Master Indra now really, you’re making your Father blush to the maximum.

“DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADYYYYYYYY!”

There are more cries, more shouts on young master Indra’s part as I am really starting to regret blabbing to old lady Aoi. There appears to be a divide growing now between the Queens and the Alphas in the room. They might fuck together but it does not always mean they see eye to eye. There is going to be a lot of Alphas after your Queen now Master Ashura, I hope you are prepared for that.

Meanwhile Master looks like he either wants to kill Ashura or lock arms with him. Ha, you didn’t think you too would end up having to fight for Indra’s affections did you Master Hagoromo? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up,
> 
> Daddy Hagoromo is jealous, hopefully Ashura's increased control in his own power will be able to stop an otherwise life threatening sparring session.
> 
> Interested to read it?


	24. Meeting Father's expectations...almost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh Ashura, and for a moment I thought that you were ready."
> 
> Some misunderstandings up ahead and Daddy Hagoromo is not the only one who gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Kimchipyong and mickurock1234 for all your comments and support, you made this chapter possible :)
> 
> Thank you to the guest and Marisa1300 for leaving kudos!
> 
> Also to everyone else who once reviewed this story, how do you feel with the direction things are going in? Please let me know.

I got slamming right into the nearby wall. Am I being attacked by an enemy, an army maybe, no, no…his rinnegan eyes are on me. This is not an enemy that wants to kill me with his chakra causing everything to shake, it’s my **_own_** father. 

It’s been one-month brewing and five and a half months that anija has been safely and loving serviced by my dick and there is something in Father has changed. We had tried to give him a show, but he had a refused. Anija had been most upset about that and that’s when I noticed fury in Father’s eyes for the first time…towards **_me_ **!

Father’s bad mood is something that I have to deal with and soon, the other Alpha males are getting very cocky. I hear their banter, I hear them saying things like they are a hundred times better Daddies then I can. Their mothers taught them how to cook and clean. But then their parents would surely want children of their union right? Indra is so, so special in many ways but he can’t get pregnant surely, if he did I’m sure that you would have been long ago grown plum with my child. Huh, then again, shouldn’t I have a lot of children running around by now?

“You think you can replace do you boy, DO YOU?”

Father has his staff pressed right up against my neck now. He’s pressing very, **_very_** hard almost as if he wants to chock me. My chakra is responding in kind, reacting to the wood my Father’s staff is made off. Of course, I don’t want to hurt him, not when, not when he seems so infuriated.

“I sired you brat and you think you can replace ME?!” 

I’m choking…I’m choking and I can’t stop it, I can’t stop my chakra rising and rising and rising until it lashes out and smashing Father’s staff into tiny little pieces.

I gasp and gasp and gasp, pulling away from the wall as I watch as Father opens and closes his hands.

“What has gotten into you Tou-sama?” I ask him, and then he turns his head, his rinnegan flashing purple. 

He then lunges at me, tightening his hands around my neck before tackling me right down onto the floor. I start to kick at him, put my hands on him to **_push_** him off, he only presses down harder on my neck.

“You think you can replace me, do you? You think you can take my princess away from me?”

His princess? I put my hands against his and suddenly he’s bearing down on me, as I try to push him off. 

“I gave you the right to get between Indra’s legs, I did that! And I can just as easily take it away!” He screams at me.

“Take it **_away_**! How **_dare_** you?!” I shout back as my chakra ripples out and the floorboards around us start to rise and rise and rise. The next time Father’s chokes me, they reach out to snake around him and pull him off.

The floorboards keep pulling him back and back and back, and then they keep him there. This image is familiar. The first time my power awakened, Father had been the one ensnared. Back then, he terrified me with his behaviour, this time though, this time I could sense it, a deep hurt seeping out of his chakra.

I let out a sigh, I have to be the level headed one in this situation. Jeez, you and Indra are so much alike when something really **_gets_** to you. 

I kneel to put a hand on Father’s shoulder. He looks up and gives me such a nasty glare that it had me pulling back from him.

“Let me go you ungrateful brat!” he hisses.

“Yeah right, so you can try and strangle me again. What did I ever do to make you so angry with my Daddy?” 

Father flinches and addresses me in a dark tone that has a terrible shiver wrap through every one of my bones. “Daddy? Daddy! You still call me **_that_** after daring to take **_my_** princess away from me?!” 

Princess? Oh, **_oh_** , he’s talking about Indra. Wait, princess, there was a lot of calling for princess, my princess when we were still young. Urgh, why didn’t I pay more attention? I always thought that Father had a favourite female student or something, but in reality, it was always Indra. But princess? Does that mean that Indra is more female than I thought? I know that he’s got boy and girl parts but he’s intersex. I don’t think he can children because of that, or can he?

“You mean Indra?” I ask him.

Father glares me down, but he’s got a bottom lip out, the same as me before Indra makes me cry. Only Indra has that sort of power, no one else’s opinion matters. Wow, we really are Father’s sons aren’t we, my Queen?

“Who else would I be talking about you disrespectful hellion?”

I cringe again. Woah, Daddy’s ego has been bruised, hasn’t it?

“Why are you so angry with me Father? What have I done to offend you so?”

Father is eyeing me, he does try and struggle now and again, but every time he does, the floorboards drag him back. My chakra pulses every time he does that. If he wanted to get away he could. But then Father is looking quite defeated, the great kami of walking this earth looks defeated.

“You took him from me!” he snaps.

“Took Indra? I would **_never_** take Indra away from you. Just like I would expect that you **_never_** take him from me!” I might be getting close to seventeen now, but I feel like I’m being the adult in this situation. 

“Don’t **_lie_** to me boy! I heard you, we all heard you having my princess calling for Daddy Ashura!”

My brain freezes, oh, oh. My eyes widen, he’s jealous, Father is actually jealous of me. Does he **_want_** Indra for himself?

“Father…urm, you…you know that **_I’m_** the one who makes love to our Indra right? You are our Father, we respect that, but I…but I won’t agree to you taking over my role.” I tell him softly feeling my cheeks going red. 

Father stares me down before saying: “Well then **_why_** are you taking over mine?” 

I pulled back narrowing my eyebrows: “Take over yours? Is that why you were choking the life out of me?” 

Father is starting to glare at me again, there’s a glint in his eyes that he choking me is exactly what he’s thinking of doing.

“Oh come on Father, you’re always going to be our Big Daddy, you are always going to be the patriarch.” 

Father is starting to go red in the face: “Then why did…why did...?”

I have to stop myself from laughing out loud. Oh Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, don’t you know that I want to be exactly like you but I **_don’t_** want to replace you.

“You raised Indra to be your princess right?” I am trying to be as calm as possible, don’t laugh, don’t laugh, **_don’t laugh_ **… I have to explain this is a way that Father won’t start choking me, I didn’t think he would get so territorial about our Indra have two daddies. 

“Yes…” He is starting to sound pissed off. “I did.”

“Well our Indra despite being as powerful as he is, has **_always_** deeply respected you.” I continue to explain.

“Yes,” Father’s tone is softening, breathing might start becoming safe again for me. Hmmm...

“I still remember how much he would glow when you heaped the praise on him growing up.”

I see Father’s face softening more, the floorboards are starting to loosen up, his chakra is no longer in choke-me-to-death mode.

“Yes, our Indra is ever so pretty when he’s happy isn’t he?” Good, good, thank goodness, Father is happy again. I might actually be able to be a stabilising force in our three-man unit.

“Oh most definitely.” I agree we both share a smile at that.

“Now our Indra doesn’t seem to feel all that comfortable with the traditional Alpha/Queen dynamics of our relationship.” I start to explain.

Father’s glares at me: “If you lay a hand to hurt my Indra, I will beat you to death!"

I rub the back of my head: “I would **_kill_** myself before I ever turned abusive Father.” 

“But our Indra does feel more much more comfortable with having a Daddy lavishing him in praise rather than an Alpha lording over his Queen.”

Father laughs at that but then I notice it, the glimmer of growing respect directed at **_me_**? Huh, what’s that all about? 

“Our Indra was not in a good way a week ago, we both know that. Our Indra was about to close off from the world again and deny all the progress he made.” 

I try to keep calm as suddenly Father’s chakra starting rising, rising, rising as he starts moaning: “No, no, no! Not my Indra, my princess, I can’t let you succumb to **_her_** darkness, I can’t…I can’t…I **_can’t_ **!”

I watched as the kami of this earth, that’s what our Indra likes to call him, curl into himself wailing with these huge tears running down his face. Wow, tou-sama, wow, those rinnegan eyes of yours are real burdens aren’t they?

I lean forward, resting a hand onto father’s shoulder. He looks up, he looks up, he looks so pitiful, so scared, it leaves something uncomfortable stirring within me. Oh kami, what would happen if he ever lost it and I had to pick up the pieces? It won’t be fair of me to force anija to do it, he cared for me growing up, now I have to grow up and look after him.

“Indra!” Father’s wailing brought me out of my thoughts. I will have to look after you too by the looks of it. I hope those voices will help me with that.

“Father,” I called to him softly as I rub at his shoulder. “I can promise you that I won’t let Indra get away from us.”

Father straightens up sniffing, I still want to cringe that it’s me a near seventeen-year-old comforting my over forty-year-old father. Who is meant to be the adult and the child in this situation?

“You won’t?” Jeez, Father, you are starting to sound as insecure as Indra.

I rise to my feet and then lean over to offer my hand to Father. He still crying softly. 

“Father, please, you can trust me, after all, didn’t **_you_** hand-select me?” Father looks up, eyeing my hand, his chakra is receding now, breathing becomes a little easier. He then grabs my hand as I pull him up.

Once he straightens himself out and brushes out the creases in his kimono, he looks up, this time his eyes are beaming…at **_me_**? He’s looking at me like he looks at Indra, and I don’t know how to feel about that.

Father then reaches out to rub a thumb across my jaw. “You know…” he starts. “I believe that you and I will be very good co-daddies for our Indra.”

At first, I take that as a compliment that it makes all the hairs on my body stir in pleasure. Then I think about it more, co-daddies and that smile on Father’s face, he’s…he’s not going to take Indra from me, he’s not, he’s not, he’s **_not_**!

“He’s mine! Damn it, Father, Indra’s **_mine_**!” I shout at him, stamp my feet not caring if I sound like a brat right now.

“I will not lose anija, to **_you_**!”

Father pulls away from me, furrowing his eyebrows, pressing his lips together as if he wants to laugh out loud. He then reaches out to ruffles my hair.

“Oh don’t worry, youngest mine, I might like to watch the young ones frolick, I might also adore the prospect of to have front row seats to you and Indra make sweet, sweet love, but you two are all I have left of my darling Emica. When you to make your beautiful music, it reminds me of her. I will watch…” Father tells me, but I still want to confirm: “So you…you don’t want to…to…to…”

“Bed Indra?” Oh kami, he said it, he said **_it_** , I think my face might burn right off. 

“Father, now you’re just making fun off me!” I huff and pull away from him

Father is now the one that is throwing his head back and **_laughing_** at me! He presses his hand down ruffling my hair, as I give him my best hmph. 

“Oh don’t worry youngest mine, I can see it now, you will make a fine second Daddy for our Indra and a fine Daddy for his babies!” I pull away from Father’s hand. My eyes go wide, really, really wide. 

“Babies?! Indra can have babies?” I am stuttering down as my head starts to pound and my word starts to spin and spin.

Father is frowning as he is snorting and laughing at me: “Oh course, Indra can get pregnant, what do you think Indra’s monthly bleeds mean?’

Indra can get pregnant? My Queen can get pregnant? I sway on my feet, Indra can have **_my_** babies!

“Ashura?”

My head feels like it’s about to explode with hundreds of questions running through my head, and the only thing I can say is: “Father you do realise that Indra and I connect every day, right?”

Father gives me a broad smile: “Yes, yes, exactly how it should be? You are a chip of the old block, you know, making all the young Alphas and Queens go feral with your **_interesting_** fetish. You will have to take Indra to present him at a proper coitus gathering though, well, if you don’t want other Alphas propositioning him.”

Father is saying a whole bunch of things that are not important as…as…

“Why isn’t Indra pregnant with my babies yet? In fact, why don’t I have more babies running around in the village?”

Father frowns at me: “Ashura, really, did you think that I was going to let you have all that practice and not take precautions? You are _**my**_ seed Ashura, and there are many out there who would pounce at the chance to take advantage of that.”

My brain stops ticking. I look at Father, narrowing my eyebrows. “You’ve been putting anti-contraceptives into my food?!”

Father hardens his stance against me.

“Yes Ashura,”

“Does Indra know about this?” I have to ask him.

Father nods: “Yes, Ashura. It’s safer for you to take it than Indra, the herbs can have devastating effects on his womb.”

Oh right, yes that’s right, I am a good Alpha, I am a good Daddy, I make sure that the pressure is taken of our Queen’s shoulders. And then it hits me.

“Indra has a **_womb_**?!” I shout.

Father then looks deeply saddened and I feel as if the connection we made is suddenly gone. His words turn my stomach into a butter churner.

“Oh Ashura, and for a moment I thought that you were ready. I thought that I could have take you off the herbs. I suppose you need more time.”

Father then turns on me to leave the room, as I am left, standing there. Take me off the herbs, and then let our babies come into the world? Is that what he meant by that?

“Wait Tou-sama, I’m sorry, I take it back, I take it back!”

But Father only gets further and further away, me and Indra, a future together with babies. No wait a second, other Alphas propositioning him?

“Father you won’t let that happen, would you, **_would you_**?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Alpha comes into Indra's path.
> 
> Does Indra give him the time of day?
> 
> Leave a comment and I will start writing the next chapter :)


	25. Who know Ashura could be so...possessive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why of course Master Indra, you are a Queen, there’s no doubt about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever so much to Kimchipyong and mikurocks1234 for all your support, you are my main drive to push on with this story. 
> 
> Thank you rogueofspace and the two guests that left kudos!

“Oh Master Indra, you are simply marvellous with the children, simply marvellous.”

My cheeks go warm as one of the mothers addresses me on our way out of the communal training hall. Their children spent at least half an hour clinging to me that they didn’t want to be separated by Queenie sensei. Something in Father’s village has changed. The girls of my generation have been giving me the evil eye. The boys though, they have been making lewd gestures and saying they want to be my Daddy. I ignore them of course, feeling repulsed. Why would those lowly creatures ever get between **_my_** legs? Only Ashura could ever get that close…

“Madam Kaori, really all this praise is too much far **_too_** much.” I try to tell this overzealous mother. My tiny students have long gone to join in the midday rush chasing after their cats and dogs. Ashura had a dog once, he died of old age a few years ago, Ashura had spent the whole night sobbing in my lap.

Now I am surrounded by their mothers, older Queens in their own right. How do they cope with having children? How will I?

“Oh come on Master Indra, you don’t need to keep up this modesty act with us. You don’t need to keep it up with anyone.” Another mother tells me.

I look to my left and my right, furrowing my eyebrows. They’re giving me these grins, they are much too broad, much too full of implications I don’t want to even think about!

“Modesty. I am the son of the great Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. I must uphold his ideals…”

Suddenly the mothers burst into fits of snorts and cackles. “Uphold his ideals? Uphold his **_ideals_**! Master Hagoromo is the reason why we had a population boom twenty years ago in the first place!”

My eyes go wide. Two of the mothers take that as the go-ahead to wrap an arm around each of my own arms. Is **_everyone_** in this village so touchy-feely?

“It looks like Master Ashura is following in the footsteps of his father. Isn’t that right, Master Indra?” 

They are giving me sideways glances, my face goes very hot. I then pull back my arms from the mothers as there are at least ten of them left and they are giving me these pouts. 

“Ladies please, this is really inappropriate.” I try to be diplomatic about this. Then my whole world goes crashing down. 

“Oh stop it, Master Indra, we all heard, the _whole_ village heard.” One of the mothers starts saying.

“Heard…heard what?” I am stuttering now.

The mothers are still giving me sideways looks. They are making me feel even more self-conscious. 

They then all speak together: “It’s so good, it’s so good, oh kami, please, don’t stop, DON’T YOU EVER STOP! PLEASE…PLEASE…PLEASE, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!”

They…uh…what…what? The heat goes right to my head as everything around me goes black.

…………

"Master Indra, Master Indra, come back to us Master Indra." I wake to hear the sound of a strange voice that I don’t recognise. I open my eyes, jumping as ten older women have gathered around me as I lie on the ground. What am I doing down there? I sit up suddenly. The ten women move in, cooing at me, trying to lay their hands on me.

"Easy Master Indra, take it easy now." One of the women says.

Take it easy, I am the son of kami in this earth. I can’t just lay around doing nothing. I rise to my feet with no hesitation but as soon as I’m back up again, I could just as easily go zooming back down. A series of arms steady me, a small canter of water gets pressed into my hands. I drink, relishing in the boost of energy it gives me.

The women then pull back, yes I remember now. They are the mothers of some of my students. They are nattering amongst themselves, laughing and giving me these looks. Ignoring it doesn’t seem like a good option, only one remains.

“What pray tell is so amusing about my condition?” I demand of them.

One of the mothers addresses me: "Oh Master Indra, your condition is _absolutely_ perfect. You put us Queens to shame with how prodigiously you take Master Ashura’s cock into you."

Praise...they’re **_praising_** me?

“I...I do?" I stammer feeling my heart flutter.

One of the other mothers pats me along the back. "You could teach our daughters a thing or two you know. You did sing most magnificently for all of us to hear, you even have our husbands cumming into us whilst calling _your_ name."

They...they what? I feel my cheeks burning, I feel myself swaying. Two hands grip my shoulders before I can go toppling back down.

"Oh, Master Indra we so do look forward to the time Master Ashura claims you on The Bed during a coitus gathering. We so do look forward to seeing one of our own writhing and contorting with utter pleasure with those stunning sounds you make." Another mother tells me.

Did they...did they just call me?

"One of your own?" I ask them feeling a pleasant buzz that I cannot quite put my finger on what it is.

A mother in front of me smiles wide, I cannot help but return the favour as she says. "Why of course Master Indra, you are a _Queen_ , there’s no doubt about that."

"A...a Queen?" I stutter.

Ten hands suddenly fly to my stomach as I pull my hands up. I look at these _crazy_ mothers who have no concept of personal space. But I can’t help but _not_ push them away. The buzz I’m feeling, it’s one of finding acceptance. 

"May the kami of creation bless you with the miracle to bear life, Indra Ōtsutsuki“ They all chant in unison as they pull away to flock away. I’m left standing there in awe of all that has happened. Me...accepted as a Queen...that...uh...that feels kind of nice. My stomach growling in hunger interrupts my feelings of bliss. 

............

I am the last one out of the communal hall. Everyone is going on with their daily business. I am all by myself now and my stomach cramps, the hunger is becoming more noticeable now. Hmm looks like I might have to head back home to prepare some food. Father survives on sniffing his herbs and it’s not as if Ashura is ever going to cook. He wouldn’t even try to, plus…if he was there whilst I was cooking, he would be a distraction I could not overcome. 

I made my way through the village centre, everyone bowed to me as they passed. I still command their respect, how interesting. It seems to be more now…even after everyone head. Oh kami, everyone heard.

My stomach growls again, the dizziness sets in. And then something comes to assault my nose. Food, food, it smells of food. It draws me further and further through the village and off into one of the side roads. There is a group of Queens congregating there, young ones, around _my_ age. 

They were surrounding a makeshift food stand. The one serving the food was a short chubby with long brown going down to his back. He wore an apron, he spoke softly, the other Queens laughed along with him, he was like one of us.

 _What are you doing Ego,_ that _Alpha is not for you?_ My female self speaks up. 

But that Alpha was stirring the ladle in the huge deep pot of stew, that’s where that’s the delicious smell that carried me here.

Every Queen then turn to glare me down, hissing: “What are **_you_** doing here?” 

I stop moving. Their eyes are on me, they are burning me, they… Why are they viewing me like I’m some sort of threat? 

“Ladies, now really, is that any way to address the great Hagoromo-sama’s cherished eldest son?” His voice is soft, it’s kind, it so **_unlike_** Ashura’s which can be so bombastic **_especially_** in public. 

The other Queens turn to their lefts and then their rights. They natter, they turn to me and glare.

“Oh yes, he’s the honourable son, the honourable whoreson more like it.” 

I don’t know why but my eyes sting at that. I am not a whoreson, I’m not, I’m not…I deserve just as much respect. I…

They are coming up to me. They are prodding me. They are pulling up my hair, and I just let them. I seemed to have made them angry. Their words are rather shocking, to be honest. 

“What does he see in _you_?” One of the girls demand.

“I don’t know who your…” I begin to say.

The girl gives me sudden a glare that I can’t stop myself from flinching. Who knew that Queens could be so bitchy to one of their own.

“Who? Who!” One of the other girls uses her words as if it were like a dagger mean to strike and strike at me.

“You see, he doesn’t deserve him, he _doesn’t_!” Another girl snaps.

“Again who…” Though maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. The other Queens, a respectful way of referring to a childbearing individual who are usually girls, seeks to set me on fire with their glares. 

One of them gets right into my face, to scream right into my face. “Master Ashura that’s who!”

“Oh right…” Yes that’s right they must have heard it too, or maybe the rumour mill is in motion. This village does live on rumours and scandals.

“Oh right, OH RIGHT! Is that all you have to say? Is it? IS IT!” This girl is screaming so much she spitting all over my face, I have to turn away. That causes all the other girls to boo and to hiss. 

“Look at me! Look at me, whoreson!” The girl in front of me shouts so loud, that I turn back only for her to slap me hard across the cheek. This move would usually not faze me. This one catches me off guard and pushed me onto the floor.

The Queens crowd me lifting their bowls of broth. They start chanting “Whoreson! Whoreson! Whoreson!”.

“Ashura belongs to us!” the screamer screams.

“Ashura belongs to us!” the other Queen copy him. They then move to pour their steaming hot broth all over me. I close my eyes as I get burned by something I would much rather be eating. 

“It’s not like the whoreson can take the whole of Master Ashura’s godly asset. Not even we can do that!” With that, I hear a series of stamping feet going further and further away.

“Oh Indra, Master Indra, poor, Master Indra. How could your fellow Queens be so horrible to you?”

I wake to see that chubby boy doting over me. He’s putting a wet towel after a wet towel over my aching body. Daddy, it…it kind of hurts. How do I make them stop?

“Let me help you up Master Indra, it’s okay, it’s _okay_ , you don’t need to _cry_.” This boy, this Alpha is pulling me up and the female in me is screaming, _Stay away, stay away, he’s not your alpha, he’s not_!

Yet still, this boy is pulling me to my feet. He’s soft, he’s chubby, he’s the one most Queens would overlook. And yet he’s here, wiping me down from the food stains, having me drink and putting a bow of that delicious broth into my hands.

I look at this boy, even as my genitalia gives me sharp wince worthy pains to stay away, and ask: “Did you…did you cook this?”

The chubby boy nods then frowns as I take a sip from the broth. It’s meaty, it’s hot, the heat tickles every part of my body. I can’t help but let out an mmmm from my lips.

“Since when do Alphas cook?” I ask him. 

This chubby boy looks ever so confused at that, the situation becomes awkward. He looks at me, then looks away, looks at me, then looks away. He then looks at me for the last time, taking a deep breathe and answering my question with one of his own.

“Since when should Queens have to carry more burdens Master Indra, you already do enough by the simple act of bearing children.” The chubby boy says.

“Oh, I can’t bear…” I start to say.

“Oh whoops!” 

The chubby boy and I whip around to see the food stall crashing onto the group with Ashura standing over it. He turns to us, scratching the back of his head and giving us this mischievous smile.

“Sorry about that!” Ashura tells us in a **_very_** cocky tone. Then in a flash, he’s flanking me. 

“Oh Atsushi, I’m so clumsy, sorry about that!” All the hairs on my body are standing up on ends, you don’t **_sound_** sorry Ashura.

I look to Atsushi, he’s returning Ashura’s smile with one that looks very much like a sign of battle, huh?

“Oh, that’s perfectly fine, Master Ashura. It could easily happen to anyone.” Then for minutes after that Ashura and Atsushi stand face to face barely even blinking. 

“Master Indra, forgive me, I didn’t officially shake my hand to introduce myself.” Atsushi reaches forwards to offer me his hand, I get ready to respond in kind. Then I hear it, we both hear it, Ashura letting out a loud purposeful hiss. 

We both turn towards him frowning. Ashura’s got this look on his face, this glower that makes me want to go running away. Ashura then looks at me, angry, making my tremble, making my heart sink. 

“Master Ashura…now really there’s no need to be so…” Atsushi starts and tries to move his hand to touch mine. Ashura then makes his move taking my hand into his, he and Atsushi lock eyes. Ashura actually gives Atsushi a growl, making my juices soak right through my kimono. I’m started to feel hot and flustered now, my cunt throbs.

 _Ow, you want Alpha to fuck us, don’t you, **don’t** you. _ The female in me trills. 

“Back off!” Ashura growls even louder making my entire body shudder at that and more cum trickles down my legs.

Atsushi puts his hands up before heading back to salvage what he can from his food stall. Ashura’s chakra roars at that as I am left panting and Atsushi falls back on his ass in fright.

“Leave… ** _now_**!” I can barely breathe, Ashura, _otouto_ , he sounds, he sounds so much like Big Daddy when he gets angry. 

Atsushi rises to his feet, putting his hands up in defence before walking away, all the while Ashura’s purple chakra flares around him. Once Atsushi is out of sight, Ashura turns his gaze onto me. I let out a cry, looking to back away, but Ashura is still holding onto my hand. He pulls me forward before hunching over and murmuring into my ear in an intense sort of voice: “You have been a very, very naughty boy Indra. Daddy’s going to have to have to punish you now, _isn't_ he?”

His warning immediately goes to my head as I tense up, fall into his shoulder and cum all over the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashura is so jealous now, he's dangerous.
> 
> Something crazy is about to ensue, but will Indra enjoy it or be mortified by it?
> 
> Who wants to see Daddy Ashura punish his boy for daring to get close to another Alpha?


	26. Making more Alphas jealous...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hot Daddy, I’m so hot…Daddy, it hurts, it hurts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Kimchipyong and mikurocks1234, you are the ones who continue to make this story possible 😊😊😊
> 
> Thank you to the three guests and AllGoodNamesRGone for your kudos!
> 
> As for the three of you who bookmarked this story from the last chapter, I hope you stick around and leave kudos in the future 😃

Ashura pushes me out of the side road as I go flying right into the centre of the village square on my ass. The passers-by immediately stop what they are doing, as they watch Ashura stalk out of the side road to descend upon me. His chakra...kami, his chakra makes the gap between my legs burn. My chakra is getting egged on by otouto’s raging one, my hormones make me go hot and sticky as all I want to do is take this wretched kimono off. 

"They’re doing this here, right where **_everyone_** can see them?" That brings me right back to reality, what am I thinking? Stripping in public like this. I will have really descended into whoredom by doing that. Couples can fuck in public, but that’s just it, they have to be **_established_** couples.

"Oh Indra, you have been a naughty, naughty boy, **_haven’t_** you?" Ashura is getting closer and closer now. I crawl backwards from him, I can’t help it, who knew, **_who_** knew that my otouto could be so damn domineering.

"Oh wow, that’s so hot!" I look off to see a group of older married alphas huddling together to watch the show. Hot, **_hot_** , I’m glad that Ashura and I can set such a worthy...uh oh.

Ashura is standing over me now, his feet settled between my parted legs. He’s leaning down, he’s grabbing the collar of my kimono and pulling me right back to stand onto my feet, who knew...who knew otouto had...had such a presence. I am growing dizzy with the chakra that Ashura is projecting off everywhere. Some of the Queens around us are even falling to their knees. Those bitches even dare to beg: “Ashura-sama! Oh-Ashura-sama, come fuck us, please **_come_** fuck us!"

Ashura looks at that for a moment, I look down, my heart sinks, tears start trickling down my face. Of course, you would flip back to your old ways, you are the prince now, and I’m just _ruined_. 

Ashura then turns his gaze back onto me, I tremble my cunt burning with desire as he does. He’s looking at me, he’s angry with me and then he’ll looking forward and kissing me so hard that I jump and moan as his tongue demands entry into my mouth. I acquiesce.

"Why him? Oh Ashura-sama, **_why_** him?!" I hear those bitches wailing off into the distance. But it’s still **_my_** lips that Ashura is sucking and nipping at and it’s **_my_** legs, he’s running his hands along. Ashura pulls away from my lips as soon as he touches the trickling wetness within my inner thighs. 

Ashura is looking down on me, the anger is there, the lust though is starting to break right on through. My chakra rises and I notice some boys, unclaimed Alphas drawing towards me.

"Fuck him! Fuck him! We’ll punish naughty boy Indra if playboy Ashura shirks on it. Bah, as if he deserves to have such a Goddess.” I turn towards the group of Alphas who actually say such things. Then they see me looking at them. They’re sending me these crude kisses. And then some of them even reach into the folds of their kimonos to pull out their…

I jump suddenly, as I feel a hand wrap itself around my cock and deft fingers caressing my oozing cunt. I turn back to Ashura looking down at me with those intense eyes. His fingers than sink right into…into…

My mouth parts slightly as a loud moan escapes my lips. Ashura is still looking at me, a devilish smile erupting on his lips. Ashura then pulls his fingers out suddenly a whine works it’s way through me.

“Dear kami, look at him, look at how beautifully painted Master Indra’s cheeks are.” As if on command, I see Ashura’s mischievous smile and then he starts thrusting his fingers in-out, in-out, in-out. I jump and jump and jump, gasp and gasp and gasp, my muscles tense and relax, tense and relax.

“Look how jumps, look how he tenses, damn playboy it’s like he’s only been practising for a time such as this…” 

P-P-Pra-a-a-a-tising? My vision begins to go in and out of focus, but…but…everyone is crowding round. Everyone is watching. The cries still come, the screams too, I can’t hold myself back, I can’t be…be…m-m-modest.

I fall back into Ashura’s shoulder just in time for me to scream into it and cum all over his hand. I then hear Ashura murmuring into my ear as he takes his hand: “Daddy’s going to make you pay. Daddy will remind you that there will be no other dick in you than **_mine_ **!”

I pull away from him as Ashura’s locks me tight into his embrace. He’s looking down on me, that gaze of his is still making my legs feel like jelly.

“Do you _understand_?” Ashura growls at me.

I let my eyes flutter once, twice and then I feel Ashura’s cock hardening and pressing right up against my cunt, only my kimono serves as a barrier. I hope…I hope that everyone else is not seeing it, what with how Ashura has my waist pinned to his groin the way he does.

I was wrong.

“Take him to The Bed, Master Ashura, take him to The Bed.” The crowds cry.

I look to Ashura, my eyes going wide in horror. For some reason, he might be angry, but he’s…he’s surely not going to take me here in the village square for everyone to see.

_Oh, don’t you want Alpha to take us Ego?_

“Please Daddy, please **_not_** here.” I flutter my eyelashes and lay my hands onto Ashura’s chest before gripping onto his kimono, tight.

Ashura gives me a smirk, and then he’s the one with his hands on my shoulders, he’s the one pushing me back and back and back. The crowds protest, they cry when they are forced to part. And that’s when my heart starts to flutter, that when I have the overwhelming urge to kiss Ashura again and again and again. 

I lean forward to catch his lips, he keeps pushing me backwards.

“Daddy!” I cry to him as our lips break apart once more.

“Hurry, hurry, they’re heading towards the communal hall.” The communal hall, I turn back and my feet suddenly get caught up and I’m falling back. Ashura slips his arms around me, holding me up straight and kissing me Dow hard. His Monster is throbbing ever so painfully against me, I let out a moan at that. 

“Damn it, we have to see them…we can’t be left hearing it and not **_seeing_** them at it this time.” I hear the crowds starting to moan and stamping right on after us. Damn bloody perverts the **_lot_** of them!

Ashura starts pushing me back and back as from the sides of his shoulders I see hundreds run after us. I laugh out loud as I lean forward to kiss Ashura again, Ashura flashes me a mischievous smile and then he’s pushing me right through two doors. 

“Wait, what, Ashura?” I hear familiar voices. I keep trying to catch his lips into mine as Ashura keeps pushing me back, and I let out a whine: “But Dad- _dy_ , don’t you want me?”

“Sweet fuck, that’s… ** _that’s_** Indra?!”

I turn back to see them, Ashura’s groupies all huddled together with their eyes bulging out and their mouths hanging open. Ashura’s hands slide in to grab my ass as he pulls me close and growls. I feel my face go hot, **_that_** sound again? 

“Hey, hey, Ashura!” They are putting their hands up in the air, Ashura’s chakra rushes to the surface, oh oh, I’m feeling woozy again as I turn back to Ashura. The strength drains right out of my legs as I sag, my naked ass sinks right into Ashura’s hands. I look back to his groups just in time for Ashura’s chakra to flare again and again and again, the more it flares, the more they get pushed back.

“Come on Ashura, we’re friends, aren’t we? We won’t judge. We always wondered just who you could commit to. We would have **_never_** thought it would be Indra. Let us watch, we won't judge… _promise_!”

Ashura’s last flare of chakra has his groups flying out of the communal hall and the doors closing hard. His last flare of chakra has the bottom half of my kimono soaked through with cum. 

I then turn back to Ashura, his hardened expression is so mesmerising. I only want to lie back in Ashura’s hands, open my legs wide and let him have his way with me.

“My Indra, you’ve been ever so naughty, Daddy thinks you’ve been playing with him to get away from your punishment, _haven’t_ you?” 

I give a start, my body growing wet from how much I am sweating. 

“Playing _Daddy_?” Daddy’s disappointed tone has me whining for him because I want to be Daddy’s good boy again.

“Playing my naughty, **_naughty_** boy!” Ashura then lets go off me. I step back, Daddy Ashura is eyeing me with this dangerous but a **_very_** playful look. Oh, _oh_ …

I pull back from him, hopping on one foot and then the other, giggling like a little girl as I do so. Ashura gets into a stance that suggests that he might chase after me. Time to start our game then.

“You can’t punish me if you can’t catch me, **_Daddy_**!” I giggle as I start to skip, to run and to dance away. Ashura lets of a playful purr at that. Some leave hair for others to find them, I leave trails of cum. The sweat is starting to trickle off my body as my heart twists and flutters, the female voice inside me stating. _And you have the strength to run with_ _**that** sort of ache between your legs? _

I run because Daddy **_wants_** me to run. I climb up onto the table because Daddy _coos_ after me laughing.

“Look how wet you are for me, my darling boy?!” I turn around to see Ashura’s eyes eating my body. When his eyes fall to my waistline, it’s as if there are thousands of tiny hands running up my legs getting closer and closer to…

I hunch forward letting out a cry as my juices splash all over the table, leaving me cold and trembling. I notice a flicker of that purple chakra lapping Ashura’s body.

 _Oh Ego why do you torture yourself this way? You know it’s his Monster heat you need now._ The female in me asks.

The table under me then starts to jump and jump under me. It twists and it turns until it has me rolling right of it onto the floor and onto my back. 

Ashura comes over to me, standing between my parted legs. And I only want to spread them even wider, the burn in between my legs is making my chest heave and my eyes sting with tears. 

_Let him take you already, let him_ **_take_ ** _you!_

Ashura is leaning over, my heart starts beating frantically as he’s reaching, reaching, reaching for the bottom of my kimono. He’s pulling it up as I start gasping, wheezing… I look down, I see it, my legs covered in thick cum now coating the side of my legs. Less than eight months ago, such a sight would have horrified me. Now though as I look up and see Ashura’s hooded adoring gaze, I know that things have changed, I don’t hate my bodily processes anymore. How could I when Ashura loves me **_so_ ** much?

Ashura then reaches for the belt of my kimono.

“Hot Daddy, I’m so hot…Daddy, it hurts, it _hurts_.” I whine for him, as he loosens my kimono and has the collar sliding down to my shoulders.

Ashura then reaches under my kimono to run his fingers along with my cock, it hardens immediately as otouto lets out an “Aaaah!”

I look at him, sticking my lower lip out. A few months ago I would have hit myself over my head again and again for acting as childish as Ashura did. Talk about sudden role reversal, hmmm…

Ashura starts to pump my cock at that, pumping it, pumping it, pumping it until I hunch forward crying out and shooting off all over the floor. I am panting, my cunt is burning and it’s not enough…it’s not…

Ashura strokes my face as I look up to see his intense stare and mischievous smile. “Are you ready for Daddy’s punishment now, you naughty boy?”

No, no, I’m not a bad boy, I’m good, I’m good…

“I’m a good boy, I am, I am, I…AM!” I stagger to my feet, turn around as my kimono slides around my ankles. But as soon as I pull my second foot out, a strong hand wraps around my ankle and makes me go stumbling right onto my front.

Ashura laughs at that, as he slides over to me running his hands up my legs. 

“Naughty boys, don’t like being called naughty boys, do they? But once Daddy’s boy has been punished, then he will be a good boy again.”

I look back to gaze at Ashura’s broad smile. I process his words as I start to tremble and tremble.

“Do you want to be Daddy’s good boy again?!” That does it, that has me cumming, that has me rising my ass as I look back at Ashura and flutter my eyelashes. His chakra flares at that as I let out a cry.

Ashura is then stroking my sticky wet cunt. He’s dipping his fingers in a little, then pulling them out, dipping them in, then pulling them out.

I turn back and whine: “But Daddy, please, please stick your big fat Monster in, _please_ …”

Ashura pulls his hands back. He falls back onto his knees. I watch as he undoes his belt. I watch as pulls his kimono off. He takes my kimono too shoving them both off to the side.

“Oh you mean you want this?” Ashura’s insane cock is shining, glistening as otouto starts to pump and pump at his monster. His…his cock is so big, so purple, I open my legs even wider before shouting: “Daddy!”

Ashura laughs and laughs at that. Hey, that’s not fair, you have your cock out, **_now_** use it!

“You want this, does my naughty boy want this?” Ashura then lay his cock against my cunt. He then…he then actually lets it rub and rub and rub against my cunt. I start to pant. I start to wheeze.

“Daddy…Daddy _please_ , please make me a good boy again. _Please_!” I beg.

Ashura is still rubbing his penis along my cunt, it’s maddening, so **_maddening_**. 

“Oh Indra, how long until I can prove myself to Big Daddy? How long until the time comes when we connect like this to begin a new spark of life?”

A new spark of **_what_** …?

BOOM!

“Let us in, Ashura! Let us see if Indra looks as good as he sounds. Damn it!”

There is another boom after that as I look towards Ashura, my eyes stinging. Ashura looks at me.

“Please Daddy, _please_ , I’ll be good, I will, I will, I will **_sing_** for you, I promise!” I whine and whine for him.

Ashura raises his hand as the door close even tighter. Just what sorts of power do **_you_ ** have otouto?

Ashura then does it. His cock slides it with no effort, that it might as well slide back out. I’m so slippery, so _ready_ …for this. I let out a moan, as I push my head to the ground and raise my behind even higher. It’s so good, Daddy’s cock is finally in me, it’s **_so_** good.

“ ** _ASHURA_**!” The crowds outside scream. “You don’t have Indra until you claim him properly on The Bed!”

Ashura then leans into me, laying his entire bulk right on top of me. He presses his hands onto mine until I’m reduced to a splayed human starfish. 

“Ready to take your punishment now, my naughty boy!” Ashura murmurs into my ear.

“Yes, Daddy, **_yes_**!” I beg him like a good little boy. Daddy then pulls out and pushes back in as **_his_** groin slaps hard against **_my_** ass cheeks. I let out a _long_ loud moan as my entire body shudders hard at that. 

_See, Ego,_ ** _see_ ** _I told you, you needed this._

“Let us in!” There is another boom, are they using a tree trunk to try and smash their way in? 

“Let them hear you, my beautiful darling boy…!” Ashura hums into my ear. 

“Yes, Daddy, yes!”

Ashura then pulls and thrusts back in again and again and again. I go from moaning to crying, to screaming. Ashura keeps thrusting, thrusting, thrusting into my deepest heat, into my deepest need.

“Let us in! Let us in! Let us in!” I can only half register the chanting on the other side of the hall as Ashura’s sharp, fast thrusting has me shaking, shaking, shaking. My entire body soon tenses up, I’m panting, I’m screaming, and then Ashura leans right into me: “That’s it my good boy, cum for me, cum for me **_hard_**!”

I let out a long hard scream of “DAAAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!” as my juices rush up quickly and spray all over the floor beneath us.

“Damn it, Ashura, you don’t deserve him, YOU DON’T!” 

He doesn’t, but he’s ototuo, he’s my other Daddy, who _else_ could get between my legs like this?

Ashura then kisses my ear: “Let’s drive them all mad, shall we, my good boy?”

“Yes, yes, yessssssssss!” At that Ashura pulls out and slams back in, out and in, out and in…and soon I am screaming to the heavens. And I do as I'm told because I am nothing if not, Daddy’s **_good_** little boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indra meets someone who he thought he would never meet?
> 
> Who knew that Indra's grandmother has a castle?
> 
> Curious?


	27. Daddy might not be the biggest pervert...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'And it turns out that she is really like a sun as she stands there right in front of me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you mikurocks1234 and Kimchipyong for your comments, you are the reason this story has progressed as far as it has ☺️☺️☺️

This time when I enter into my mediative state calling for Grandmama, I awake anew lying on the grass. I get up to see the familiar white smoke associated with the spirit world. I climb up from the ground to see that I am on unknown ground. I turn to see a castle, huge, white and sparkling. 

“Why did you bring me here, Grandmama?” She doesn’t appear, sitting majestically in that tree with that overwhelming presence of hers. Huh, Ashura’s got that presence, it’s ever so warm, comforting, I would gladly stay underneath to remain close. Otouto’s cock is absolutely, my eyes flicker, heavenly…

I then make my way towards the castle. I am sure that there will be someone in there who gives me more information. I am hoping that they will tell me where Grandmama might be located.

…………

What I face is an empty hall. There are distinct far off sounds of screams and shouts. I feel like I sound head towards that sound but then I also felt like I might be intruding. They seem almost familiar…

Rather than following after the sounds, my eyes drift to the walls, the first portrait I meet is off none other than Grandmama herself…except she’s not by herself.

I thought that she had this dominant way about her, but there was an even more impressive woman than her place in the centre of this frame. She had all of Kaguya’s features but looked older, wiser, more comfortable with her place within society. Her husband shared the same pale features as Grandmama, but he was smaller, more delicate more like a Queen, a wife in need of protection by a strong dominant Alpha. 

The eldest son of the family would have to have decorum, prestige and look like he would go out into the world to do great things. The one to fill the role in this picture was Grandmama herself. I suppose father’s theories that his grandmother came from a different world where sex and genitalia did not necessarily determine who would fulfil the traditional male and female roles.

I suppose that Grandmama’s younger brothers in the picture might have like her little sisters only with penises. Hmm, there’s the older younger brother, he’s got very feminine features. Did he have childbearing capabilities like I do? No wonder Grandmama seems to have personal insights into the struggles I face.

I move further along the corridor as my eyes drift to the next portrait. This time the dominant figure in the portrait was Kaguya herself. She had her arms wrapped around a small man, this man looked delicate, feminine, human. He looked like the human part that gave Father his light brown hair colour.

A human Queen, well I suppose that would make sense. In this world, they are the ones paired up with the bitchy Queens who roll all over them to get their way. I suppose Kaguya’s Id, the black creature was right that this world does not see past those who possess a penis and those who do not. 

I move towards that the next portrait and see a face a recognise, Father’s.

Kaguya is there too, she has her arms wrapped around an adolescent version of Daddy and an equally adolescent version of Hamura. Those two could be twins. Hamura though, his almost looks like a girl. I would pity him if he was a Queen not living in the protection of an Alpha. I had tried to resist it and I have a feeling that it would have truly lead to some devastating consequences. 

Hmm…that could be the reason why Father always so scared about the future I was heading down before. He seems to think that Ashura’s dick is the answer to that. 

My cunt cannot help but buzz at the mere thought of that.

The next portrait is one that leaves me with my mouth gaping wide. It’s Father, in his early twenties, and he’s with a woman. That’s what makes me look, really look. 

This woman can only be described as a radiant ball of sunshine. She has a touch of tanned skin. She had long brown wavy hair. Her look has a rather homely feel to it, it’s one that rather reminds me of Ashura. Her eyes though are as wide and as oval and as exotic as mine. She has brown eyes. 

I reach forward to touch the portrait. Father, you look so happy. You have this woman wrapped into your eyes. You too look like you could conquer the world together. This woman looks like your great love. Why did we never meet…?

“Indra?”

I immediately pull away from looking at the portrait to looking at…at…the same woman who was in the portrait. 

And it turns out that she is really like a sun as she stands there right in front of me.

“Oh Indra, look at you, look how beautiful you have become. When Lady Kaguya said that you were coming for a visit, I was frightened, I admit. I feared that that meant that you had left the physical world before your rightful time. But now I see…oh, Indra…now I see that it is a miracle, I can hold you again and know that you can go back to the physical world. Death was not the only way that this meeting would have been possible.”

Tears are streaming down this woman’s face. They look wrong on her, they make me want to cry too. They do make me cry and that’s when this woman wails reaching out to pull me into her arms. 

She doesn’t just hold me though, she squeezes me, she cries over me, she kisses me on the head, the face, the shoulder. I feel like I should push her away or protest, but there’s something in me that makes me feel as if I can trust this woman. 

“Oh Indra, Indra, my baby boy, my baby boy, you’ve come back to me…”

……………

My mind feels fuzzy, but my body does enjoy everything that is taking place. Who knew that having a bath in the spirit world could be so relaxing? Or that could just be because it’s Father’s ball of sunshine that is scrubbing away at my back. 

This is as pleasant as having Ashura in the bath with me, well minus the fucking. Then again that might be me, Ashura’s got the kissing me all over down. I’m usually the one who ends up wrapping my legs around him, grinding him until he jackhammers into my hard.

This woman has both her arms and legs holding me close. My brain was telling me that this sort of thing was inappropriate, my heart was telling me to enjoy this form of love I have missed since…since…I can’t remember…

And then this woman’s hands cup my breasts.

“Shh, Indra, shh, look how lovely your breasts are, darling.” There it is again, this woman, she acts as if…as if she **_knows_** me. She sure is getting very close to my business. 

I pull forward she only leans into me more. “Oh come on Indra, there’s no need to be shy around me. I’ve already seen you in your naked glory before, you’re just a lot bigger and a lot more developed since the last time I saw you.” She whines into my ear. Damn it, it’s the same way I get when Ashura drives me to insanity. But still what does this woman think…think…think…

“Don’t touch me _down_ there!” I turn my head back to hiss at the handsy woman. 

“Come on Indra there’s no need to feel insecure, it’s only natural that Ashura and Kaguya should have larger dicks, they are Alphas after all.” 

I reach for this woman’s hand, the one she goes stroking my dick. I look round to glare at her, she gives me one right back that makes me go speechless. 

“No, what’s most important, is this part of your body.” The woman gets her hand off my penis alright but she goes to lightly rest it on top of my cunt.

I let out a moan of protest, but she only wraps her legs that much closely round my waist. 

“You know Indra this is where Ashura buries that Kaguya-sized dick of his dick in, isn’t it?” I try and pull away from this woman, her legs only bring me back again.

“Isn’t it Indra-baby?”

I feel my face going hot. This woman is so familiar, so handsy, so much like Big Daddy, a p-p-pervert?!

“Baby?” she asks me.

“Yes,” I respond in a high pitched squeal. 

If I thought my squealing was loud, hers is unbearable. She’s clapping her hands together making all the water everywhere. I hunch forward, oh boy, this woman is exactly **_like_** Ashura 

I then move to climb out of the bathwater.

“Hey, urgh…urgh Indra, careful…careful, not so fast. You can still…”

As soon as I put my feet onto the floor, I am suddenly slipping forward, hitting my head and blacking out.

……………..

“Oh, Indra…” 

I wake up all of a sudden to **_that_** woman’s voice again. I am lying on the floor, then sitting up and then I realise that I am wearing a flowy wedding kimono. I clamber backwards.

Two soft hands fall back onto my shoulders.

“Easy Indra, easy,”

I look to my side to see that woman sitting next to me. She’s wearing a wedding kimono too.

“Why did you put me in…in…?” I start to stutter.

The woman presses her lips together: “These are Ōtsutsuki Queen’s robes. Kaguya insists that we are in bride state. Neither one of our Alphas are present so we have to remain pure until we are reunited with them once more..” 

I rise to my feet at that and then look down at my robes. They are ever so flowy, ever so pretty…if Ashura were here right now then I am sure he would have peeled off every layer and fucked me into a frenzy by now.

My face got hot and then I see the woman leaning in to look at me. I stumble backwards onto my ass.

“Damn it, what?!” I snap and shove my index finger at her.

The woman is looking at me, then she’s looking down at my splayed legs. Oh damn it, I close my legs at that.

“Oh Indra, Indra…” she sits back down on the ground and pulls her ass towards me. Her hands then slip between the folds of the kimono because of course, it does. She rubs very close to my cunt again, thankfully the layers of this kimono are sufficient enough a barrier.

“It’s so wonderful to see you easing into your role as Queen. I was so worried when you were born with the intersex qualities of your grandmother. I was scared that no one would love you. I was scared that there wouldn’t be an Alpha that would get between your legs and lavish you with their fullness.”

Honestly, woman, I think you are more perverted that even my Father. Aren't you supposed to be a woman, a dignified woman at that?!

“You were there when I was born?” Yes, that is the question I need to ask. I also need to pull my leg, she keeps trying to touch me **_down_** there.

The woman nods. “Yes Indra, as was Healer Chiyumi to assist me with the birthing process.”

I might not be in a physical body right now, but I still feel as if my heart were going thump-thump in my chest.

“You don’t need to fear childbirth you know. The human world is a cruel place, but that doesn’t mean you can’t find the inner peace that Lady Kaguya has, my darling?”

This woman now has a hand pressed against my stomach. She has a small smile on her face.

“You have Ashura now.”

The confidence in her words makes me ask a question that I think needs asking.

“Urm, you said we wear those robes until our Alphas are reunited with us. Just who is your Alpha?”

The woman then pulls her hand back from my stomach and then shuffles closer to me, until she wraps her arms around my right one.

I’m looking at her, she’s looking at me. Then she giggles: “Why your Father Hagoromo of course”

My eyes go wider and wider and wider, as I cry out: “M- ** _Mummy_**?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another spirit world chapter I think?
> 
> And why exactly Ashura was born...
> 
> Interested?


	28. There's no such thing as too much love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Well, when my darling was born, I knew that I would have to go beyond anything a mother has ever done to protect her child.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to mikurocks1234 and Kimchipyong for all your support, this chapter has been made possible because of you :)
> 
> Thank you to the three guests that left kudos!

...Indra’s POV...

“I still can’t believe how you and Lady Kaguya can fuck like bunnies for so many days, Tenji. I mean I like a good fuck just like the next person but how does your ass handle the pressure?"

I am the only one with the decency to go red in the face as the ball of sunshine that is my mother faces off against a small brown-haired man. The _same_ man Grandmama had wrapped her arms around in their portrait together. That could only mean that he was Grandpapa. He seems more dignified than my own mother...until he next spoke.

"I will have you know that I am a good Queen, I can take all seventeen inches of my Lady Alpha’s cock!" Now Grandpapa has the decency to go red in the face even as he says those crude words. I for one cannot help but look down as his petite waistline, I turn back to Mummy who’s just been doing the same thing. She gives me a sort of pervert-in-comrades smile. I return it...

Mummy then turns back, asking:

"Are you sure you can handle it Tenji? You have been screaming and crying a lot recently." 

Grandpapa goes quiet in indignation and then he sets his sights on me. "Do you cry and scream for Ashura because you are in pain Grandson?"

Mother is looking at me too. I can’t say a word. Those sex sounds were of his making when I first entered the castle? That only makes me go red in the face and turn away. If they’re not going to be dignified then it is up to me to set an example. It’s like I am the only one in a family of distinct perverts. 

I blink to see that Grandfather is reaching out to grab onto one of my shoulders, whilst Mother has the other. Mother is leaning into me, purring. It’s Grandpapa that scolds her: "Now look what you have done Emica making my poor grandson so mortified to even acknowledge his own talents."

As Grandfather draws in closer to me, I see him and Mother turning to have a battle of eyebrows. Mother is the one to break the silence, the awkwardness might finally come to an end.

"Well, you started it with your insane sexual stamina!"

"You’re just grumpy because my son hasn’t fucked your brains out since you first arrived here," Grandpapa says back which only makes me look at Mother.

"Oh yeah, well you would have bleed and died if Lady Kaguya would have done that in the physical world." She snaps back.

"Oh trust me when I say this _Daughter_ , I would have gladly died atop Lady Alpha’s cock." 

I then have to cut in and ask: "Is that what...?"

Grandpapa looks at me for a few seconds before shaking his head and returning his attention to Mother.

"But we are not in the physical world anymore Emica. There is no bleeding and pain here. And if you must know, I can ever lubricate for my lady Alpha’s cock now. Dying really has allowed me to live in my truest form.”

............

And lubricate he could, maybe even _more_ than me. There was a long table between us. I was sitting, Mummy was too. There was food to eat but were more occupied with Grandpapa lying across the table, with his pants down and his ass out. His ass wasn’t empty. Not when it was Grandmama standing behind him, pulling her cock out and pushing it in to make him cum again and again and again. 

I watch as he spasms, I watch as he whimpers, I watch as he cries. I don’t think it’s all that appropriate for me to even consider it, but the whole sight is making my cunt buzz with the desire for Ashura to come and fill it.

That’s when Grandmama spoke.

"So daughter, how do you find the state of your eldest son?"

And just as she asked that question, Grandpapa gasped as he cried into the table and I watched his cum splashing down between his legs onto the floor.

Grandmama...Grandmama is awe-inspiring and terrifying the way she continues her slow thrust into him and conducts a conversation.

I suppose that’s where Father got his perverted nature from.

"Emica!"

Mother seems too distracted by our fellow male Queen gasping into the table. I even notice a hand slip under her robes as if to...mother _seriously_ , even I have the dignity not to pleasure myself.

"Don’t...ah...judge...hmm...Grandson!" I hear Grandpapa calling out to me amid his moans and gasps. 

He’s then turning his head to look up at me as Grandmama pushes into him a little harder on purpose. He cries out at that as more of his juices trickle down between his legs onto the floor. 

"You still have daily access to _your_ Alpha. She doesn’t. Some exceptions can be made for that."

Mother gives me a hurt look, I feel bad. I also feel rather embarrassed that **_I’m_** the one getting admonished for not going along with this get your cocks and fuck each other mode. 

"Well my lady, my darling boy is a lot more settled in body and mind. He might be very much of a prude, but many of the young ones were in Hagoromo and my heyday. I still remember when Alpha ripped my clothes off for all to see. Many Queens looked horrified at that point, many Alphas though looked intrigued..."

I look at Mother, she has a growing blush spreading across her brow but the sort of smile that indicated how happy she had been. Daddy misses you too Mummy. Now that I think about it, growing up there were many times he would shut himself away and I could hear him moaning your name. Big Daddy pervert was probably stroking himself off whilst imagining fucking you. Hmm, Ashura and I need to give him a surprise for his next birthday. Give him a show to make him live through us whilst he cannot do the same with you.

Daddy deserves everything for putting our happiness first. 

"The Queens soon turned around though when Hagoromo carried me to The Bed at the centre of the chamber during the coitus gathering. I still remember how they quivered and they moaned as Hagoromo drunk from my Fanny. Indeed a lot of them gave their husbands the look on why they couldn’t do that."

Father eating pussy...goodness that must have been _utterly_ exhilarating. Hmm, I wonder if Ashura could do that, then again maybe he shouldn’t, he might end up choking on all my cum.

"Of course, Father Tenji knows just as well as I do that if you get into the grasp of an Ōtsutsuki then your juices still keep coming even after you’ve long passed out."

And I couldn’t agree more. There was that epic fuck in the bathroom. Ashura had been so angry, so domineering that _that_ alone had had my body getting wet for him. Then again, he couldn’t stop cumming either. Ashura and I set each other off.

Grandpapa cries out all of a sudden, then he pants and pants and pants. Grandmama speeds up her thrusting, it’s obvious that he’s nearing completion... _again_. And then I hear him begging:

"Cum in me Lady Alpha, please, **_please_**..."

I look to Grandmama. I see as she rubs and parts Grandpapa’s butt cheeks. She slams into him harder and harder as he’s now screaming:

"Fill me, fill me with your seed, please, **_please_**!"

Grandmama’s hips stutter into his backside as she closes her eyes. I then see her hips jerking once, twice, three times and I can only imagine large quantities of her hot cum flooding into his backside. Then again I don’t have to imagine it all that much, not when Grandpapa is quite explicit.

"Oh, it’s so good, _so_ good. It’s flooding, it’s filling me. It’s like a water jet. But it’s better, it makes my body burn, it makes my nerves come alive, it...it...it... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mother and I go red in the face as Grandpapa’s shaking against the table makes everything else shake too. He then lets out a long loud moan that has the walls of the palace shaking all around us.

He then cums and goes limp on the table, gasping and moaning. Grandmama’s actions tickle me warm. She leans over to lay across the table covering her Queen. She leaves a large kiss on his brow and murmurs into his ear.

"That’s it, my Queen, you show your Alpha just how much pleasure you get from her cock!"

Grandmama’s tone is the don’t-mess-with-me sort or I will tear you to pieces. Her words though suggest that she is actually very caring, very kind, very determined to take care of her loved ones.

"Oh, of course I am Indra. I am the family alpha. It is my duty to watch over my family members to make sure my strand of the Ōtsutsuki clan flourishes."

But aren’t you dead...?

"That’s why she can hear your thoughts Grandson. This is her part of the afterlife. She was so kind as to build a sanctuary to house all of her children and their spouses for generations to come."

Grandmama rolls her hips into Grandpapa’s ass at that as he lets out a moan, she then pulls back to her upright position.

"Continue daughter," Grandmama demands as Mother nods:

"After an hour of Hagoromo’s treatment of my Fanny, he didn’t hesitate to slip his cock right on in."

"And you screamed so hard Emica, that we could hear you all the way here," Grandpapa murmured through his panting. Grandmama had begun to slow process of pushing in and out of him again.

"Of course I did, it felt so good I couldn’t help but beg him for more and more and **_more_**. By that point, the young ones couldn’t take only watching. Some Alphas had wrestled Queens, the Queens protested all up to the point that their Fannies received a lot of tongue treatment."

Even the image of that has me leaking right through the kimono. The three of them turn to look at me, Mummy comes up closer before she jumps me, squeezing me with her intense hug. 

"Oh Indra, oh my darling, you’re not a prude, you’re just shy. But Ashura will help you with that, I’m sure that when he takes you upside down and sideways on The Bed. Nothing more will matter other than yours and his soul coming together as one again and again and again for the rest of eternity." She babbles.

"Of course Grandson Ashura would be the only one who could connect with Grandson Indra in that level. You did pray to Lady Alpha to swell with Indra’s soulmate."

And then all I can do is to look at my mother, and not stop looking at her. She had prayed to Grandmother to have Ashura come to her. She had done this for...

Mother then returns my gaze with a warm smile of her own. She responds to Grandpapa though maybe the answer holds more relevance to me.

"Well, when my darling was born, I knew that I would have to go beyond anything a mother has ever done to protect her child. I would also have to guarantee my darling’s future. I would have to make sure that he would have a soulmate who will father his children. Even if the midwife warned me that I would not survive birthing another child."

Mummy...Mummy gave her life up to protect my future. She did it so that Ashura could be there... _for_ then before I know it I can’t breathe. Mother gave her life up to assure my future happiness. But...but I took her away from Father. I should have never been born, I’m cursed, I’m cursed...I’m...

"IN- _DRA_! BREATHE!”

Everything after that went black.

...............

I come to, to find myself carried like a babe in a pair of powerful arms. At first, I think it’s Ashura, I even expect to hear his voice. The voice I hear is not him.

"When I was still in the world of the living looking up to see a full moon was always so calming. Now in my part of the afterlife, every day is spring and every night is where the moon is brightest and fullest."

I turn to see the stoic expression of none other than Grandmother herself. I am in **_her_** arms, and everything is telling me that it’s most inappropriate.

"I am the Alpha matriarch when my son and Ashura are not present, your wellbeing becomes _my_ responsibility." She tells me in a don’t-argue tone.

"I don’t need **_taking_** care off!" I huff.

Grandmama looks down on me, with her narrowed eyebrows.

" ** _All_** Queens need taking care of Indra. If they didn’t, they would be Alphas don’t you think?"

I…I…my face starts to feel hot. This is my life now, being the protected not the protector. It seems rather ridiculous seeing as **_I_ ** have the most power. 

“Actually you don’t Indra. When your mother prayed to me, she specifically asked that I bless her with an Alpha. To make this possible, I embued Ashura with both yin and yang chakra. I modelled him in the image of my eldest son”

Grandmama…Grandmama did what?

“But...but...!” I snap.

Grandmama then leans forwards to press her forehead to mine. Then there’s a cold calming waving that sweeps across my entire body, well my soul, as I lose the will to fight...

I see Grandmama reuniting with Grandpapa. I see Grandpapa trying to assist with her castle building only for her to set him on finding a Queen to have their eldest son settle down. Sometimes Grandpapa resisted, she fucked him until he gave in. Then I see Grandpapa’s joy in finding Emica…Mummy.

I see Mummy joining Daddy. She had been a priestess in a temple. Communing with the other side came from her, that’s what made me possible to cross as I’ve done now.

I see Mummy as a young child, raised in an all-girl temple. I see that they were the priestesses of Kaguya before helping those who had lost loved ones to find peace. It looks like her temple had Kaguya’s scrolls, the ones that detailed her true struggles.

I then see Daddy seeking shelter in their temple. I see as Mummy recognising Daddy for being Kaguya’s son. I see her being the first disciple to join his entourage. I see her female relatives bid that she prepare to resurrect Kaguya’s intersex line.

I then see my birth. I see Mummy’s tears of happiness, then of sadness. I see her praying to Grandmama announcing that as a priestess, her life already belonged to her. I see her begging for an Alpha to care for her darling son Indra. I see her begging and crying for close to a year before one night Father’s seed starts to grow in her.

I see Ashura in her arms. I hear her whisper:

“Now you take good care of your anija, my little Alpha. Rain him in hot intense never-ending love and rain those who wish to cause him with the utmost pain and terror. So long as you have each other, you will always have peace.” 

The connection between Grandmama and I break. I see her looking down on me with small tears glistening in her eyes. They are not tears of sadness but of joy.

I bury myself into her arms.

“I understand now. So long as I have family, so long as I have Ashura. I have nothing to fear.”

“Family is everything. If you have your Alpha you will always find balance. Just as I found it when I was finally reunited with my own Queen.”

Then I am getting pulled away from her arms as she stands back. I feel her chakra running over me.

I then shout down to her: “I promise that your legacy will live on. I promise that one of my children will be blessed with your name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end of Indra's subplot arc.
> 
> Next up:
> 
> Indra's monthly training session.
> 
> Ashura watches in horror as other Alphas try to make moves on his Queen.
> 
> Possessive powerful Alpha here we come...
> 
> Curious...?
> 
> Please consider leaving comments and kudos :)


	29. I would kill for you anija.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The Queens in the room are looking at their Alphas as if all asking them the same thing...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to mikurocks1234 and Kimchipyong who left reviews! This last week or so was hard with travelling and stuff, I hope you will enjoy this next chapter :)
> 
> Thank you to Beanie925 and eleven guests who left kudos!

...Ashura's POV...

When Anija next held his training session, I did not keep my distance. Even if I am now seventeen and he’s eighteen, I know that Indra and I will share the rest of our lives together. 

I watch as he parades around the stage. I get a front row seat of course, what with being up there with him. Oh course, having Anija doing his strut without all those layers on would be even better. But then there are too many other Alphas in this chamber already leering at him, already raising their chakras to reach out to his. Disgusting vile creatures, anija’s mine, **_mine_**! Don’t make me use my secret sword against the lot of you!

“Now instead of letting you slack off and fondle your cocks at the sight of me. Who will come and prove that they’re not useless Alphas and beat me in a spar?” 

My Queen say what now? I look to the sea and sea of Alphas looking up on the stage with their hungry eyes. My head hurts, my muscles tense, I am seeing red. But…but…Anija…he…he wants another sparring partner. I need to stay calm. I need to think of making my Queen happy. I need…

“Well…?” Indra asks them annoyed. Oh my Queen doesn’t like it when he doesn’t get an immediate response. 

Then every Alpha’s hand, well almost every one of their hands goes up. I start cracking my knuckles. I have to keep calm. During Father’s training sessions, he’s started making comparisons between me and Anija. Apparently I have Anija’s temper, expect mine takes longer to stew, mine can be a lot more _dangerous_. It has to be, I am the Alpha, I have to be the Protector. 

For now I will watch as those digusting Alphas all running to the stage stumbling over each other. I want to cough, I want to hurl… Did Anija feel _this_ way when all those hussies used to stumble over me?

The crowds then begin to part, a circle appears at the centre of the chamber. They are drawing anija to them, my heart jumps to my throat. I don’t like anija going into a nest of Alphas like that, I really don’t? But I will wait on this stage, and I will watch and make sure that **_no_** Alpha get **_too_** close!

The first Alpha approaches **_my_** Queen is tall and lean. Ha, the muscles on him is nothing compared to the muscles on _me_. I am the only one with Father’s godly body. I’m the only one who can give anija such intense divine sex that it sends him to nirvana with and every one of his outstanding orgasms.

The other Alphas don’t have anything on me!

I then watch as anija’s lifts his palms, the other snot nose bugger does the same thing? Wait, there are no training sticks this time? This is going to be hand on hand, flesh to flesh, my entire body shudders. I don’t like the idea of anyone touching _my_ Queen even like that. 

Anija then lands the first strike right across that Alpha’s nose.

“Wait a go, anija!” I pump my fist in the air. Anija whips his head around, I’m expecting a glare, his face brightens up in a smile instead.

Indra then turns back to the limpy Alpha and stands in such a way that I can tell it’s a glare. The other Alpha flinches at anija’s glorious glare, good, good, my Queen will always be above any other Alpha but me and big Daddy.

Monster grows hard in my kimono. Monster grows wet. I put my hand over him. I rub him a little between my fingers, put him back to bed. Everyone’s attention is on anija now, so I can’t let everyone’s attention fall to my cock. They might _demand_ coitus. But that is something that I will **_only_** do if anija initates it. Well unless something happens…

My Queen lands a few more punches, until the last one had the Alpha stumbling back on his feet and fall on his ass with a nose bleed. 

The other Alphas laugh at his downfall. 

“Bah what Alpha gets overpowered by a Queen, you useless fool.”

I laugh along side the other Alphas. But I am doing it at _their_ expensive. Who are they to think that they can overpower **_my_** Indra, **_my_** Queen? Who are they to think that they can beat the blood of the kami on this earth, Hagoromo Otsutsuki?

Then another Alpha comes running forward, then another, and another, Indra knows them down just as easily as the first. It’s the last Alpha that has all the hairs on my body standing on ends. 

He was tall, lean and had this incredibly cocky look about him. He looked upon my Indra as if he was nothing better then the dirt on the bottom of his shoe. I moved forward tensing up, I can’t interfere, I can’t embarrass anija. I…I…

He pulling up his fighting stance. How undignified he looks with the way he clenches his fists… He looks like he is ready to attend some sort of digusting brawl.

Anija though…he is as dignified as a water sprit. He raises his palms making them blades ready to strike.

And of course, he strikes first, then again, and again and again. The stupid Alpha with his stupid fighting stance gets pushed back and back and back. So much for your bravado, you scumbag. You’re so in awe of anija’s great power, you can’t even land a single…

Then it happens. The sound of something going slam. Anija is curling inwards, anija has been hurt. I shot of the stage to…

“No Ashura, don’t get involved.” My Indra turns his glare at me, I freeze in my spot.

“But anija…” I whine for him. The other Alphas sneer and laugh at my infantilism as even Father would call it. But Father don’t you know, you and anija both expect me like this? Sometimes playing the buffons means that people act around me in certain ways because they think I am either too stupid or too weak to act.

But I am now neither thanks to you Father.

I watch in horror as this horrible Alpha keeps striking again and again at anija’s stomach. No, no, no, he can’t do that. Anija’s stomach is special, it needs to be protected. He can’t be damaged there, not when that will be the place where he will grow our babies for us.

Then Anija gives a scream of vengence. Anija is the one gaining now. He is the one that lands a sharp palm onto that wretched Alpha’s head. Then to his neck and then right into his chest.

That wretched Alpha is gasping, blood is coming up his throat. He’s got this murderous glint in his eyes, but ha! Who cares?! He could never defeat my Queen.

Oh my Queen, my Queen, Monster starts to throb again. Suddenly we are in the midst of coitus. Anija is standing only a few centimetres away from me. Everyone is watching, gasping as Anija starts to peel of his layers one by one.

Anija is running his hands through his hair. Then he’s running his hands down his navel. Oh my, my, my Anija what are you doing, you saucy thing? You…you can’t be pumping your cock and fingering yourself.

“Otouto…otouto…take me…take me…let them all see that I am yours.” 

“What…what are you doing? You can’t…you can’t take Master Indra that way? Get…get off him!”

I suddenly blink. I am out of my daydream and back in the training hall. Anija is not looking all majestic and pummeling the shit of that snotty Alpha. Anija is on the floor. There’s someone one him. They’re pushing his down. Anija’s kimono has fallen to his shoulder.

“Come here you bitch. Let us see it. Let us see the cunt that we all know you are hiding!”

The other Alphas look hungry. They are leering down at my Queen. They are eager, those bastards. They dare stand by and watch my Indra get dishonoured this way.

That’s when I reach inside my kimono. I pull out the blade waiting there. Father has implored me to carry a blade. He says my control over the tree and nature are increasing but it’s not quite stable yet.

I fly of the stage as the floorboard of the training hall are already peeling away from the floor. They are rising, wrapping round and round the Alpha who dares to **_touch_ ** what is mine. 

“What in the name of…?”

The floorboards have this wretched boy. This demon in their grasp. The one who wanted to do the unspeakable to my anija, is struggling and shouting.

“What…what is this?”

I am off the stage now. All the Alphas steps back. The Queens in the training room come forward. They look intrigued, they look desperate. They seem most offended that one of their own, a Queen was about to be…about to be…

The Alpha, the criminal, the one who must suffer is looking at me. The floorboard have turned him around to face me.

“Urm…hum, Ashura, don’t go awaving around such a big weapon. You don’t know who you might end up hurting.”

My chakra then booms to the surface of my body. I am shining purple. It is make the walls of the training hall shake and crack under the strain.

“You dare…you dare touch what doesn’t **_belong_** to you?”

The Alpha, the one who blood I want to smell, the one who breath I want to see leave his body is looking towards the others. It seems that he is calling on the other Alphas, the other boys in the room to back him upon on his pursuits.

But now other Alphas in the room makes a noise. Why would there? They can easily sense it, feel it, that after Father, I am the biggest, baddest Alpha in the room. They dare not come against me. 

“Oh the playboy speaks does he? You have never had any problems sharing your conquests once you have finished them with before. You just took a bit too long this time. We only wanted to see what make Master Indra so very, _very_ special…”

I lift my blade. The floorboards lift up the wretched Alpha who dared to hurt my anija.

“Oh come on Ashura, you’re not actually going to use…”

I lift the blade and slash right through his stomach. He’s coughing up blood. He’s choking. He’s shaking. The floorboards dump him on the floor as his entrails from his stomach spill all over the floor. 

He is coughing, he is wheezing, he’s reaching out a hand to me, to everyone.

“Please…please help me! _Please_!” he spurters out more blood.

Some of the Alphas want to move forward. The Queens hiss at them.

“Would you do that for me Benji? Would you kill to protect my honour?”

The Queens in the room are looking at their Alphas as if all asking them the same thing. The scum who dared to do the unthinkable to my anija is a corpse on the ground.

“Anija…”

I hurry towards my Indra. He’s curling into himself. He’s looking so white, so full of fear. I squat onto the ground. I wrap my arms around his shaking forward, I bring him close.

“Hush now anija, it’s me, it’s your Ashura.” 

Indra is pulling inwards. He’s shaking. He’s making these small sounds that sound very much like crying. I slid my hands underneath him. He buries his head into my chest. He’s so small, so hurt and shaking.

“It’s okay Indra, Daddy’s here. Daddy will protect you. Daddy will always _protect_ you.” 

The other Alphas try to approach us. I flash them my chakra which has them flying back. Then there are the Queens. Some of their eyes have fire within them, jealousy. Well did you really think that I was going to choose one of you?

……………

As soon as when leave the training hall, anija goes from trembling into my chest to brawling his eyes out.

“Oh kami, oh for the love of kami, I couldn’t stop him I was weak. He treated me no better than a common whore.”

No what’s wrong is that I have claimed anija properly yet. This leaves him open to the other Alphas. There has to be a more permenant way to mark anija as mine while Father still decides on whether or not I am mature enough to _have_ Indra. 

“A good hot meal always helps, Masters Ashura and Indra, no matter the situation.”

I turn around with Indra still in my arms. It’s that food stand. It’s the chubby Alpha, Atsushi. He’s still got this cheeky smile on his face. He’s still got this glint in his eyes that he wants my Queen for himself. 

Then I hear the sound of something grumbling. I look down to anija, it’s coming from him. 

Atsushi puts two bowls onto the table.

“I come in peace. I’ve even included some serving utensils too.”

Anija is pulling away from me. He’s reaching out for one of these utensils. 

“Oh Master Indra eat, eat. Recover your strength.”

Anija is eating. He’s bringing the bowl into his hands and slurping away at the soup. The colour is starting to return to his cheeks. He’s shaking a little less.

“No bearer of children should be treated in such a way, don’t you think Master Ashura?”

My heart is fluttering. The anger is starting to fade. Anija's eating, anija is happy, he’s filling his stomach…

But then I look to anija’s stomach. It’s unbearably flat, unbearably empty. If Anija were big with **_my_** children then no one in this village would dare to question that he is not mine. Anija doesn't even need to take our relationship out of the bedroom if he doesn't want to that way with the coitus gathering. 

“No Atsushi, mothers need to be cherished, loved, protected.”

Atsushi then lifts the bowl offering me the soup. I take the spoon, huh, it’s actually quite good stuff. It’s warming me up, calming me down.

“Of course, Master Ashura, mothers like Master Indra are few and far between…”

I pull anija close to me as soon as Indra puts the bowl to the table.

“A-shu-ra…” he gasps. I start to kiss him, suck at his collar bone and relish as he shivers and shakes.

“I will protect you my Queen, I will, I will, I will make sure that no one ever touches you like that again.”

I promise that I will find a way to make my seed stick and grow inside you very soon. Father might be keeping me from making you grow big with our children, but I will find a way. I must...I must find some sort of antidote.

That might be the only other way that every Alpha in this village will know that you are mine and mine alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:
> 
> It's Hagoromo's birthday and Indra and Ashura want to give him a big surprise. Though maybe Hagoromo is not the only one who will get something that they were not expecting...
> 
> Curious...?


	30. When my Id sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will do it today, anija, I am going to make you extra beautiful, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Kimchipyong for your reviews! Life is hard right now and writing has been really difficult!
> 
> Thank you to SkyWinStar and all the guests who left kudos!
> 
> As for those who subscribed and bookmarked, you'll get what you want, Indra will get pregnant. We will be entering into Ashura's full maturation arc now.

...Indra's POV...

“Happy Birthday Daddy!” I say with no reservation as I place the birthday cake down in front of my father. Father is smiling so wide, I can see the start of tears beginning to crust in the corner of his eyes. Father is now crawling of his throne, hurrying towards Ashura and I. There are others there Futami and some of Father’s original disciples. They have all presented their gifts stationery and the like. Father had been graceful in accepting them, father was always like that. 

Ashura and I had thought of doing something like that, well up until a few weeks ago. Father had told us point blank that there was only one thing he wanted from us. I had tried to argue against it, but then Father went ahead and told us that what he really wanted for me to enter a coitus gathering. That stopped me from arguing any further.

Let Ashura fuck my brains out for all to see? That would require a huge performance on my part. I don’t think I’m sexy enough for that, plus there is the whole thing that I am a boy with a cunt.

“Father!” Ashura laughed out loud as all the birthday candles go flying out everywhere. A tight smile grows on my face, oh Daddy, you used a wind style to do that, didn’t you?

“Father, that’s not fair, I spend hours baking that cake!” I cry. Father is looking up at me. He’s using his bare hands to take a clump out of the cake to stuff his face. There’s something about the way he’s licking his lips. There’s something about the way sucking the remnants of cakes of his fingers. There’s something very sexual about the whole affair.

And the worse thing is, is that everyone else can see it too.

“Master Hagoromo, is everything alright?” Futami just has to ask.

Father goes from making things as awkward as ever to his chakra lashing out and causing his disciples to fall back.

“Futami?!” Father is sounding pissed off now. 

Futami is now scurrying forward, falling onto his knees as he does so. Father is turning his attention to him even as the cake has fallen all over him.

“Have you been spreading horrible rumours about my princess again?” 

I have the dignity to go bright red all over. Prin…princess? Do you have to call me that in public _Daddy_?

Futami glances towards us. There a growing blush spreading across his features. It looks like he has an idea what has Daddy so riled up.

“I don’t need to do that anymore Master. Your sons’ actions have confirmed everything many times over.” 

The other disciples around us laugh out loud at that. I go even redder. Ashura pulls to me to him. Ashura wraps his arms around me. Ashura starts kissing and sucking at my neck.

“And yet my princess is still so timid. You will attend every coitus from now on until he attends.”

Futami looks like he might want to faint at that, but then Ashura is pulling me away. I look back at him.

“Come on anija, Father is getting most impatient for his birthday present.”

……………

Ashura is lifting onto the dining room table already parting my legs as he’s doing it. Ashura is already sliding his hands under my kimono firmly stroking my inner thighs. Having otouto so close, having his chakra sizzling to the surface is already making me feel hot.

“You okay doing this for big Daddy, my Queen?” I glance towards Ashura as I flicker my eyelashes.

“Want to make him happy, Daddy,” I moan as Ashura’s hands wrap around my hardening cock.

Ashura gives me that cocky smile of his. I lean forward to opening my mouth. He smiles even wider as he leans over. Our lips collide, bit and sucking each other. Ashura only pumps my cock that much more and more until I’m tensing up.

“Ashura!” I yelp cutting off the kiss as I shoot off a massive load onto his hands. We then realise that we are not alone in the room. Father is there sitting at the head of the dining table. He’s so quiet I’m not sure if he’s even breathing.

“My darling children, don’t let me interrupt you,” his words are calm but his tone can barely contain his excitement. Pervy _Daddy_!

But I continue to look at him as I feel Ashura’s hands reaching for my kimono belt and yanking it open. I see the look of anticipation as I feel my kimono falling to my shoulders and then feel Ashura yanking it from my body. 

I look down to see that I am as naked as the day I was born. I look up to see Ashura pulling his kimono right off his head. Ashura is then leaning forward and pushing my back to the table. My head naturally turns to big Daddy, I then noticed that his hands seem to be hidden away. 

I buck suddenly gasping as I feel Ashura swallowing my left breast and starts to suck and suck and suck. With every suck, I jump and with every jump, a greater smirk begins to grow on father’s face.

Two large hands cup my breasts as a long long whine running right up the back of my throat. I watch as Father’s body twitches as well. I start to moan, writhe and shake as Ashura start to knead my breasts. The shaking sets in as Ashura kneads my breasts harder and faster, as I saw to pant, I stay to moan and then…

“Oh, kami…oh, kami…Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…ah…ah…AHHHHHHHH!” my muscles tense up as I arch my hips rising a little from the table before everything between my legs trickles down with cum. 

Big Daddy has this saucy smile plastered on his face. He’s reaching out to cup my face into his hand and stroke it.

“Well don’t you look so pretty, my _Indra_?” Father coos at me.

I smile, buck and gasp as I feel Ashura leaving behind a long trail of kisses further and further down my navel. 

“Ah!” I cry out as I feel Ashura’s tongue lapping around my cunt. I can’t help it. My hips stutter and shake the more and more Ashura _eats_ me out? 

“You don’t usually…”

“Hush now, my musuko, your younger brother is only doing something that your mother once enjoyed.” 

“Mummy?” I gasp as I feel the tip of Ashura’s tongue, touching, licking…

“Oh kami, oh kami, urgh…ngh…ah!” I can’t do much after that but moan and moaning. There’s that intense pleasure building right in my belly. It’s…it’s incredible. Ashura is doing this without even…without even sticking his cock…

“AH!” I cry out.

“You like that musuko?” Father coos at me.

“Uh-huh?” I groaned as more and more heat continues to build in my stomach.

Ashura’s tongue, oh kami, Ashura’s tongue is moving up and down on the inner folds of my cunt…and I’m…and I’m starting to shiver but I feel hot.

I let out a cry as a wave of pleasure runs through my entire body. I want to reach onto something. My right-hand starts to wander along with the table, a part of me wants to grip onto Ashura’s hair. Then someone grips my hand and my vision focuses.

“D-Daddy?” 

It’s Father who’s pulling my hand into his.

“Shh, princess, shh, enjoy it, don’t be embarrassed. Let Daddy see your pleasure.” My…my pleasure? Yes, yes this is his birthday present. My eyes start to flutter, the heat in my belly is now becoming too much. The more I start to shake, the faster and faster Ashura’s tongue whirls around that…that…sensitive bit. My…my clit…?

The cries then come up my throat, more cries, more, more, more and then I’m screaming. And then I’m too hot, then too cold, my body is shaking and then hips begin to bounce off the table as the first wave of my juices hit.

“Num…Num… ** _Num_**!” And then I hear a loud slurping sound as my juices keep coming and coming and coming. I scream and scream as the more the slurping sound happens, the more my juices flow. 

Then I am leaning back on the table, gasping, my heart racing and everything around me just a bit too bright.

Then there’s Big Daddy, he’s stroking my forehead, he’s got this big smile on his face and his eyes are practically glowing. 

“Oh Indra, you’re glowing, you remind me so much of my Emica like that.” 

I don’t have the heart to tell him that I probably don’t. Mummy is a ball of radiant sunshine. Ashura is more like Mummy…he’s…

“Such a good boy, my Indra,” I open my eyes to see Ashura’s eyes glowing down on me. He’s licking away the wetness on his lips, or most specifically the wetness of my cum.

“Now show your Father how carefully you can tend to your Queen’s rose in your hands.” 

My eyes flicker as I see otouto rubbing the palms of his hands together. 

“I can control my urges, Father. I can be grown up and gentle.” Ashura says in the sort of voice that I cannot help but believe him. 

“I am not going to give you the antidote from the anti-conceptive drug _Ashura_.” I look between Father and Ashura and then back again. I look at Ashura, he wants the antidote. But if he wants that, that means…that means he wants b-babies?

I look to Father, he’s serious expression is morphing into a lecherous sort of one.

“Come now, Ashura, not on my birthday. You’re only seventeen, you are not ready to be a father yet.”

I look back to Ashura and flinch, his entire body is enveloped in purple. It’s so strong, it’s so intense, it’s so…

I watch as Ashura takes a thumb and I feel as he rubs it along the folds of my cunt. I moan and pant, the heat builds quickly in my belly down. The pleasure begins to vibrate up into my chest and further and further down my legs. 

I cry out as Ashura pushes in another thumb. I open my legs even wider, telling him in a tone that only he can hear.

“Go deeper, go deeper, _please_ …”

Ashura hums as the heat has my body shuddering, it has me crying softly…good, so good, but I need…I need…

“Ashura…Ashura…daddy, daddy, I need…I need your…your Monster. I need…”

I buck as I feel Ashura’s fingers reaching in more and more but not quite…not quite…getting in far enough.

“Well, _Ashura_ , are you going to keep my princess in pain?” The tone in Father’s voice, is he egging Ashura on? I see Ashura’s face, he looks angry, desperate, but for what?

Otouto is then pulling his trousers down. My heart starts to pound, my breathing speeds up as Ashura’s fifteen-inch Monster stands up erect, dripping and ready for…

I close my eyes, plant my hands into the table and open my legs. My cunt is so open, so ready, so wet that I can feel my cum trickling down onto the floor.

I’m expecting Ashura to push himself right on in. What Ashura does is grab from my two hands instead. He pulls me forward my hand, keeping me steady and then in one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, I am thrusting my head back screaming as Ashura has pushed right on in.

Ashura is then letting going of my hands. He’s wrapping his arms around me. He’s holding me close. He’s kissing my ear.

“I will do it today, anija, I am going to make you _extra_ beautiful, I promise.”

Ashura’s hands then fall to my waist. I pull away looking at him feel stretched, fuzzy and so full of want.

“Daddy…?” I moaned. Ashura smiles so wide and then he’s leaning over and capturing my lips into his. He tightens his grip on my hips and then pulls out of me only to slide right back on in. I moan long and loud into his lips. 

Ashura then thrusts in again making my whole body jolt and shake. My legs start to close, they start to wrap around otouto’s big strong Daddy's hips. 

Ashura coos at me. I’m making Daddy happy. I want to make him happy… I want him to make me extra beautiful.

Ashura’s thrusting then starts to build in pace. My body jolts and jumps more and more. Then heat starts to build in my stomach.

“Don’t take him _too_ fast Ashura!” Tou-sama decides to butt in. That’s when I get irritated. That’s when I pull away from Ashura’s lips. He’s thrusting into my harder and harder, my inner walls quiver and shake, my belly tightens ever more so.

“Otouto, otouto, faster, faster, harder, harder. Please…ahhhhh!… _Please_!”

“Oh, princess…” I hear Tou-sama sighing in defeat. 

Then Ashura’s hands fall back onto my waist. He’s holding it tight, he is thrusting into me until he’s pounding. I feel his cum starting to swirl and swirl and swirl deeper and deeper inside me. For some reason it feels stronger, I can smell it for once, Ashura’s power, it smells like moist fields and blooming trees.

With every thrust, Ashura is easing my back further and further down onto the table. Then when my back is there, I fill his hands on my legs and he’s pounding into my so hard, for once, for once I think that Monster dick of his might actually split me in two.

Then I feel it, my stomach has had enough. The pressure…the pressure…my body needs relief. I am then shaking, shaking, shaking until my cunt is flooding with my cum...eve-ry-where…

But Ashura is not slowing down, Ashura is speeding up. There is this intense determination is his thrusts. The table can sure feel it, the way he slams into had the table shaking and creaking. 

Oh, Ashura are you set on destroying the table as you…

“Ah! Ahh! Ahhh!” I start to cry out. My cunt it’s starting to get so swollen, so sore. My inner walls are starting to tighten again. My body is so hot, my nipples are growing erect, my breasts are starting to throb. And then all I can register as cry and orgasm is how hot, how big and how much Ashura’s cock is throbbing in me.

“Daddy…” I whine. I am not sure if I will ever be able to walk again after this.

“I’m almost there, my Queen, I’m almost there…”

There…there for what? Otouto is then thrusting so fast, so hard, all I can hear is the vibration of his body from going so fast. And then he’s shooting off inside me, he keeps shooting off inside me and then I heard. It’s my Id, that bitch, she’s laughing, she’s cackling, making herself known for the first time in _months_.

 _We_ … _bring_ … _life_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:
> 
> Ashura's friends get very frisky and someone is very getting very horny, much to everyone's shock.
> 
> Any guesses to who might be wanting to climb into Ashura's lap?


	31. I leave Otouto speechless...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Anija say what…? What…? WHAT?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Brisa, RulerOfTheCosmos, Alex and Kimchipyong for all your reviews! They were very much appreciated!
> 
> RulerOfTheCosmos you finally ventured into the dark side and read this story :) :) :)
> 
> Thank you to TheAbsoluteOne, RulerOfTheCosmos and all the guests who left kudos after the last chapter :)
> 
> Welcome to all new subscribers and those who bookmarked, things are about to get very interesting...

Ashura’s POV

“Father is considering a change in strategy.” I hear one of those familiar voices that I have heard in a long time as I pass through to the village square.

“What sort of change, elder brother?” That female voice is one that I have stashed away in my nightmares of when I am taken against my will.

“The youngest’s ability to bear children is being impeded. Father has his eyes set on Hagoromo’s eldest now…”

Indra? Indra in danger…? Noooo! I look to my left, I look to my right. They are nowhere to be seen. Fear grips my heart when I hear the next two responses.

“But…but Indra cannot sire children as Ashura can…” the female said.

“Ah, that’s where chubby will come in, won’t it?” her brother confirmed.

……………

“Ashura, hey Ashura, over here!” I hear my friends calling out to me. I look around to see them already occupying the bench. Everyone else is going about their daily business. They will ignore us, well unless someone in my group of friends’ decides to cause a scene. It won’t be me.

I slip onto the benches. I maintain my easy smile. But on the inside I’m nervous. It’s been two months since Father’s birthday. It’s been nine weeks since I figured it out. Father and Anija like to think that I don’t have the patience to read through Father’s notes.

That’s where you were wrong Father. I read through your notes. I found your entries of herbs. I found the mixture that you use to make the anti contraceptive. Once I found that all I needed to do was to find the antidote to each of those herbs and drink the mixture.

Even the memory of how bitter the drink made me shudder and want to be sick, but it worked…? I hope it did. Sometimes I want to go up and run a healing jutsu over Anija’s belly to check but then Father might catch us.

I will have to wait until Anija starts showing. He will start showing, I hope. Hmm, maybe I should keep trying to make sure… But then Anija could barely walk after Father’s birthday.

And I can’t bear to hurt my Indra.

“So um…Ashura…are the rumours true…?” I look to Kenji whose stuttering and going red in the face. In fact, most of my friends are giving me these sideways looks.

“Rumours…what sort of rumours?” I ask whilst raising an eyebrow.

Kenji is now twiddling at his thumbs. I then catch glimpses of the other boys in our group, their cocks seem to be hardening in their yukatas.

Am I the only one capable controlling my sexual urges? How _strange_?

“Well…well, word is that Lord Hagoromo retired early from his birthday celebrations because you and Master Indra gave him a private coitus session.”

I go quiet and blink and blink and blink. My friends only start staring at me more and more. They look irritated, flustered, they look like they want to say something…something that maybe they should not.

“So what if we did, it’s really no one’s business but ours…” I muse.

It’s Hisao, the last boy in our group, rising from the table. He’s slamming his fists down. And then he starts cussing me out:

“None of our business. None of _our_ business. It is our business. It’s everyone’s business, you stubborn Alpha. It’s about bloody time you take Indra to The Bed and claim him for all to see…”

Then Hisao goes quiet. I glare at him, he glares at me. I then sigh and give them my most charming smile before cutting him off with one big: “No!”

Hisao slams his fists down. I will not react. I am my Father’s son. I am the one who must set the example. I must protect Anija. If Anija wants to keep things private, then I will do as he wishes.

But if my Queen ever does turn up at one of those gatherings then I don’t know how either Monster or I will be able to handle it…

“Look Ashura, Master Indra might be shy or something but once you two get going at the next coitus gathering I’m sure that all you will care about is your own pleasure and not what everyone else thinks…” Kenji adds.

“What are you suggesting _Kenji_?” I asked as both my eyebrows go up curious. 

Kenji then stands up. He looks to Isadori. She follows him. They then come together, Kenji pressing his cock right into Isadori’s clothed buttock cheeks.

I feel my face going warm. Is this what Anija feels like when he watches around him becoming frisky. But I look to Kenji and Isadori. I narrow my eyes. 

“Isadori…let’s show Ashura just how easy it would be for him to claim Master Indra at the next coitus gathering…”

My eyes go wide as I see Kenji’s hands moving down to the knot at the back of Isadori’s light blue yukata. He unties it. _He_ unties _it_. 

He’s not actually going to fuck… He’s not actually going to…

I then see Isadori’s yukata falling down to her shoulders. Her breasts spring free.

“Master Ashura…do you like what you see?” Isadori’s tone… Was she trying to be seductive?

Monster lays dormant. Yes, yes, he knows that Anija is the only one for us. Then again, I let out a sigh of relief. At least I have never screwed around with any of my female friends, they are not skanks, not like the others had been…

“Okay Kenji, stop molesting Isadori already. She doesn’t deserve this sort of disrespect…” I tell my friend in a hard tone. I like to imagine that I am Anija at this time. I’ve already admired how much he could command any situation with just the sound of his voice.

“Oh that’s right, Ashura doesn’t know… He’s been far too wrapped up in Master Indra’s skirts.” 

I narrow my eyes… Are you making fun of me now Kenji? 

“Let’s just show Ashura just how easy it is to make love to the one you love no matter how many are watching…” What…what do you mean by that Isadori…?

Kenji then pulls the yukata right of Isadori’s body. Isadori turns around, I see it, something familiar. The flush gracing her face, the same way that my Queen gets when he gets really _really_ horny.

And then Isadori quite literally grabs at Kenji’s belt, pulling at it and then clawing at his yukata right off his body. I didn’t know…I didn’t know that Isadori was such a wild cat.

Dear sweet kami, they’re both naked. They’re both… What…what are you doing Isadori? Isadori is…Isadori is actually rubbing her ass right up to Kenji’s erection.

“My, my, my…you naughty, naughty little vixen…?” 

My mouth hangs wide open. Kenji and Isadori are flirting with each other. Kenji and Isadori are grinding into each other. Those two…those two…are they…are they in a relationship? Since…since when?

Isadori is then looking back at Kenji, her eyes are hooded. She’s got this look on her face, that look of need. He’s smiling at her. He’s leaning forward and then it’s his lips on hers. There is a certain movement of his hips. There is the sound of something wet, something large, something squelchy and the sound of Isadori’s long loud moan.

“My love…”

My eyes widen as I see Kenji thrusting his hips forward then pulling them back, forward then pulling them back… Thrusting forward then pulling them back. I see Isadori spasming, Isadori moaning and her breasts jiggling up and down, up and down, up and…

They’re fucking each other right in the middle of the village square. And they don’t even seem to care in the slightest with just how many heads are now turning their way…

Oh, Anija… you’re so delicate, so refined, I don’t think you would ever be brave enough to do what these two are doing…

It might make things easier. The coitus gathering is our people’s way of going ahead with an engagement. Sometimes a wedding and even the vows are no longer important.

But Anija is not ready for that…

“Kenji…Kenji…oh, Kenji…oh, Kenji…” Isadori is starting to moan. And Isadori sounds like she is really enjoying herself…

Kenji and Isadori a couple? I did not see that coming. I am not a very good friend for now seeing that in the works… _am_ I?

“Isadori…Isadori…my Queen…my _Queen_ …” 

Isadori is soon falling forward. She is grasping onto the bench for support. And then I see it, we all see it, glimpses of Kenji’s cock in and out, in and out.

There are more and more spectators turning to observe all the commotion. Some of Father’s generation are also turning to look. Some of them look intrigued. Some of them look disgusted. But neither one of them will interfere…but that won’t stop their haughty commentaries though.

It’s what Anija has never been able to bear. He’s always wanted to be Father’s cherished firstborn. He’s loosened up a lot more, but I know that Anija struggles will when others talk behind his back.

“Oh Kenji, harder…harder…your cock…your cock…” Isadori then lets out a high pitched squeal as I see the telltale signs of her legs quivering. Your lady flower must be close to completion old friend…

“Oh thank goodness, at least one of them is finally going to get to The Bed in the next coitus gathering. If Master Ashura’s friends can do it, then surely the young Masters will follow suit…right?” 

Oh, thank kami…at least there will be more time before the older generation turns their attention back to Anija.

“See Ashura, see how easy it is just to get hot and heavy with your Queen. Fucking is the easiest thing in the world…you and Master Indra shouldn’t make things so complicated…” Kenji actually has the nerve to lecture me as he’s thrusting into Isadori.

“Which of the young ones do you think will reach completion first, hmm…”

A smile grows on my face. The elder generations are being supportive of this behaviour. Bloody hypocrites, they made Anija feel so bad that time when Father was taking requests at his throne. Just because Anija has a cock doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve this sort of support from you too…

Then comes the sound of Isadori letting out a long _loud_ scream. But the older generations seem to have their attention on another…

“M…M…Master _Indra_! He…he climbed…he climbed right on into Master Ashura’s lap… He…”

I then look down and my eyes almost fall right out of my eye sockets. Indra is here. Indra is in _my_ lap. Indra is smiling at _me_. Indra is glowing. Indra is snuggling into me.

“Hiya otouto, your friends seem to be having a lot of fun…don’t they?”

I snake my arms around Anija’s form. I can’t believe it, he’s here, he’s _here_ … He’s here even as two of my friends make absolute fools of themselves.

And he’s turning his attention to them, watching them… Anija will express his displeasure soon enough. Anija will smile… My heart skips a beat. Anija _is_ smiling. Anija is laughing and it sounds like music to my ears.

Anija is then looking at me. Have Indra’s eyes always shone so? It’s like there is this happiness shining from right inside my Queen…

“Oh my, your friends seem to be overdoing things, don’t they?”

There’s something about Anija’s chakra. It’s different. I tried to let my own chakra rise hoping that another chakra reaches out to mine. Hmm, nothing…is there no mini-Indra cooking in otouto’s womb?

I press a kiss onto Anija’s forehead. He looks up smiling even wider. Anija is so calm, so happy, he doesn’t seem to care that he’s now the centre of everyone’s attention.

“My Anija…”

“My otouto…”

Anija is so calm. Anija is so happy. Does this mean that Anija is pregnant? Damn it, I _don’t_ know!

“You know maybe we should show them how it’s done Ashura…”

I pull back, my eyes widening and my heart beating wildly.

“At the coitus gathering next month…”

Anija say what…? What…? _WHAT_?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:
> 
> The coitus gathering and Ashura is not the only one left speechless by the Indra's appearance.
> 
> Maybe I will do the next chapter in Futami's POV... Any thoughts on that?


End file.
